


Cursed or not

by AprilSalomeJones



Series: Destiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Destiel Smut Brigade, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilSalomeJones/pseuds/AprilSalomeJones
Summary: Dean wird mit dem Fluch belegt, jeden Monat mit jemandem schlafen zu müssen. Tut er das nicht, stirbt er. Eigentlich kein Problem für einen Dean Winchester, bis er etwas tut mit dem er nicht leben kann. Castiel greift zu einer verzweifelten Maßnahme und riskiert alles. (DESTIEL, bisschen SABRIEL)"I'd rather have you. Cursed or not." Dean zu CastielEine Geschichte über die Last der Schuld, das Recht auf den eigenen Tod und was passiert, wenn einem dieses Recht verweigert wird.





	1. Verflucht - Ein Fall in Salem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betrachtet die ersten beiden Kapitel als Vorgeschichte zur eigentlichen Haupthandlung.

_"Saving people, hunting things, the family business."  
Dean_

 

Massachusetts war kühl zu dieser Jahreszeit. Eine raue Brise fegte durch die Straßen Salems und zerrte an den letzten Blättern, die noch verzweifelt an ihren Bäumen festhielten. Doch früher oder später würden auch sie fallen. Ein Wind gemacht um Häuser errichtet aus Karten einstürzen zu lassen.

Die Luft schmeckte nach Salz, Meer und Weite. Das Aroma der See, ein Gruß des nahen Ozeans, herb und lockend zugleich. Ein Kontrast, eine Ambivalenz zum Grau der Stadt. Es roch nach nassem Laub und ein wenig nach Abgasen. Die Frische des letzten Regens schon fast wieder verflogen, gerade noch spürbar wie eine langsam verblassende Erinnerung.

Das tief blecherne Röhren eines veralteten Motors zerriss die trügerische Ruhe dieses Spätnachmittags. Ein Echo längst vergangener Zeit. Die kleinen Steine auf dem bröckligen Asphalt knirschten, während der Wagen am Straßenrand hielt, und die Türen gaben ein quietschendes Geräusch von sich, als sie geöffnet wurden. Kurz darauf wurden sie wieder zugeschlagen, beinahe sanft.

Zwei Männer waren ausgestiegen. Jeans, Boots, Flanellhemden, Lederjacke. Jäger. Der Wind griff in die langen braunen Haare des Größeren und wehte sie ihm ins Gesicht. Ein Sonnenstrahl, der sich durch die dichte Wolkendecke und den Hochnebel gekämpft hatte, glänzte im dunklen Lack des 67’er Chevrolet Impalas, bevor auch er wieder verschwand als wäre er nie da gewesen. Der Kleinere der beiden blinzelte zum Himmel hinauf, dann als wollte er einen Gedanken vertreiben, schüttelte er sein blondes Haupt und bedeutete seinem Begleiter ihm zu folgen.

 

„Agents Novak und Lokhard, FBI.“  
Der Größere richtete seine kürzlich angelegte Krawatte.

Flüchtig betrachte der Officer die ihm gezeigten Marken. „Sie kommen wegen der ungeklärten Todesfälle?“

„Erzählen Sie uns alles, was Sie darüber wissen.“

„Es sind fünf bisher, gefühlt fast einer in jedem Monat seit Anfang des Jahres.“ Es ist Oktober, dachten sich die Jäger. „Todesursache unbekannt“, fuhr der Beamte fort. Kurz zögerte er. „Anfangs haben wir es noch für Altersschwäche gehalten, aber es starben auch jüngere Männer. Alle waren Geistliche, Priester, Bischöfe, Mönche.“

„Und alle starben in Klöstern oder Kirchen nahe Salem?“

„Ja, hier in der Stadt oder im Umkreis.“

„Können wir den zuletzt Verstorbenen sehen?“

„Natürlich, folgen Sie mir.“

 

Es war kühl hier unten. An der Decke sirrten die Neonlampen. Der Körper eines Mannes zeichnete sich unter einem weißen Laken ab, aufgebahrt auf dem metallenen Tisch der Pathologie.

„Das hier ist er“, sagte der Detektive und deckte das Laken soweit auf, dass Kopf und Brust des Toten freigelegt waren. „Die Obduktionsergebnisse.“ Der Größere der beiden ‘Agents‘ nahm die dargereichte Akte entgegen.

„Würden Sie uns bitte allein lassen“, bat der Kleinere in einem Ton, der nicht wie eine Bitte klang.

„Natürlich.“ Der Polizeibeamte strich sich über seinen Schnauzbart und ging.

Während der eine die Aufzeichnungen der Pathologin studierte, betrachtete der andere eingehend die Leiche. Mitte vierzig, vielleicht etwas jünger, das war schwer zu sagen. Der Mann hatte sich gut in Form gehalten, für einen Diener der Kirche. Die nunmehr fahle Haut seines ebenmäßigen Gesichts war glatt rasiert. Eine kurze Strähne seines dunkelbraunen Haares war ihm in die Stirn gerutscht. ’Agent Novak‘ schluckte. Etwas irritierte ihn an diesem Mann.

„Sam, du schaffst das auch allein hier, oder?“

„Klar, was ist los?“

„Nichts. Ich muss nur kurz raus.“ Und damit war er auch schon durch die Tür geeilt.

„Dir wird doch sonst nie schlecht, Dean“, rief der jüngere Mann ihm etwas stichelnd hinterher.

 

Als dieser nach einer Weile auch wieder ins Freie trat und begierig die vergleichsweise frische Luft einsog, traf er seinen Begleiter telefonierend an. „Ich muss jetzt auflegen, Cas. War gut dich zu hören.“

„Er hat dich angerufen, deswegen bist du so schnell weg? Was wollte er?“

„Nichts. Ich habe ihn angerufen.“

„Weswegen?“

Der Kleinere bedachte sein Gegenüber nur mit einem vernichtenden Blick, der ihm klar machen sollte, dass er es mit seiner brüderlichen Neugier zu weit getrieben hatte, und ging nicht weiter darauf ein. „Also was hast du herausgefunden?“

Nichts. Auch nicht in der Wohnung des letzten Opfers, ein Priester. Auch nicht am Fundort der Leiche. Keine Hexenbeutel, kein Schwefel, keine Ausschläge des EMFs. Lediglich ein Augenzeuge berichtete von soetwas wie Krampfanfällen.

 

Staubkörner tanzten im Licht der untergehenden Sonne, das durch die hohen Buntglasfenster fiel, als die beiden Jäger die Kirche betraten. Der Geruch von Weihrauch, brennenden Kerzen und altem Holz lag in der Luft und hüllte sie ein sobald die schwere Flügeltür geschlossen war. Die geschnitzte Figur eines Heiligen sah anklagend auf sie herab. Eine Frau erhob sich aus den knarrenden Bänken, bekreuzigte sich und ging.

Der Zeuge war ein schmächtiger Mann, der sicher schon seit Jahrzehnten hier arbeitete. Sein Gesicht war durchfurcht und wettergegerbt. Zeugnisse längst vergangener Tage eines langen Lebens. Bittersüß sickerte Wehmut in die andächtige Ruhe dieses Ortes und veränderte nur für ein paar Sekunden Deans Ausdruck. Lächeln fiel schwer bei dem Gedanken, dass sie dieses Alter niemals erreichen würden.

„Ich habe die Kirche gereinigt, da sah ich ihn beten, in aller Herrgottsfrühe“, begann der Küster, „Dann auf einmal fing er an zu zittern. Er ist umgekippt auf den Boden, hat sich gewunden und geschrien… Es war grauenhaft! Ich habe den Notarzt gerufen, aber als der kam, war Pater Nicolai bereits tot.“

„Ist es für ihn ungewöhnlich gewesen sich so früh in der Kirche aufzuhalten?“, fragte ‘Agent Lokhard‘.

„Ja, normalerweise ist nie jemand da, wenn ich vor der Morgenandacht sauber mache.“

„War sonst noch jemand vorort?“, wollte ‘Agent Novak‘ wissen, der soeben von seinem Streifzug durch das Kirchenschiff zurückgekehrt war. Nach den üblichen ‘ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnissen‘ fragten sie gar nicht erst. Kalte Stellen, seltsame Gerüche und flackernde Lichter waren an spirituellen Orten wie diesem nicht gerade Raritäten.

„Ich glaube schon… Eine Frau in der letzten Reihe. Aber sie war schon weg als der Krankenwagen kam. Vielleicht habe ich sie mir nur eingebildet.“

 

Auch an den vier anderen Tatorten fanden sich Indizien, dass eine weitere Person anwesend gewesen war. Berichte über eine dunkle Gestalt im Schutz der Schatten, ein offenes Fenster, eine angelehnte Tür, leise davoneilende Schritte. Die Spur führte sie nach einem langen Besuch im Stadtarchiv zu den Hexenprozessen von Salem, deren Opfern und einer alten Zeichnung.

„Sieh dir das hier an.“ Sam fegte den Staub vom Ledereinband einer alten handschriftlichen Prozessakte. „Im Alter von vier oder fünf Jahren wurde Dorcas Good zusammen mit ihrer schwangeren Mutter der Hexerei angeklagt. Einige Dorfbewohner hatten behauptet, das Kind sei geistesgestört und habe sie wiederholt gebissen, als wäre es ein Tier. Nach einem kurzen Verhör wurde sie für schuldig befunden und inhaftiert. Sie gab angeblich zu, eine Hexe zu sein und gesehen zu haben, wie ihre Mutter sich mit dem Teufel verbündet habe. Sie sagte aus, dass ihre Mutter ihr eine Schlange geschenkt hätte, die zu ihr gesprochen und Blut aus ihrem Finger gesaugt hätte. Ihre Mutter Sarah Good gebar im Gefängnis eine Tochter namens Mercy, die jedoch kurz nach der Geburt, wahrscheinlich durch Unterernährung und aufgrund der harten Haftbedingungen verstarb. Sarah Good wurde für schuldig befunden und am 19. Juli 1692 gehängt. Dorcas war fast neun Monate lang inhaftiert, bis sie im Dezember 1692 freigekauft wurde.“ (1)

Sam blätterte weiter durch die Archive und stellte fest: „Danach verliert sich ihre Spur. Keine weiteren Aufzeichnungen, keine Todesurkunde. Nur diese alte Zeichnung, die sie angeblich als junge Frau zeigen soll.“ Er drehte das vergilbte Blatt Papier um. „Aber Moment, das kann nicht sein. Die Zeichnung ist von 1855…“

„Vielleicht ein Zahlendreher oder verwischte Tinte.“

„Nein, schau selbst“, er reichte seinem Bruder das Dokument. Und tatsächlich…

„Also, was ist sie? Ein rachsüchtiger Geist?“

„Geister sind für gewöhnlich an einen Ort oder Gegenstand gebunden“, gab der Jüngere zu bedenken.

 

Der Augenzeuge des letzten Vorfalls identifizierte mit etwas ‘Nachhilfe‘ schließlich die Frau auf dem Bild als diejenige, die er in der Kirche gesehen hatte. Dorcas Good. In der Stadt lebte eine Dorothy Good.

Ein kleines Haus in einem abgelegenen Bezirk. Efeu wuchs bis zu den Dachziegeln hinauf und verbarg die alte Holzfassade fast vollständig. Gespickt von hohen Eichen und Obstbäumen, die sich unter ihrer purpurnen Last krümmten, lag ein Garten, den man wohl am ehesten als naturbelassenen bezeichnen konnte. Dort suchten sich wilde Blumen ihren Weg ins Licht zwischen Brombeeren und Sträuchern. Im hohen Gras stimmte eine Grille ihr letztes Lied an zu den melodischen Klängen eines Windspiels, die von irgendwo herüberwehten.

Eine junge Frau öffnete ihnen die Tür. Helle Haut, graue Augen, unscheinbar bis auf ihr dunkles wirres Haar. Violette und blaue Vergissmeinnicht waren hineingeflochten. Der sanfte Duft von Kräutern umhüllte sie. Ihr schlichtes Kleid wehte im kühlen Wind, der durch die geöffnete Tür ungebeten in ihr Haus kam. Fröstelnd zog sie ihre olivfarbene Jacke enger um ihren dünnen Körper. Sie war einer dieser Menschen, deren Schönheit man erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte. Und sie hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit der Frau auf der Zeichnung. Nein, sie sah exakt so aus.

„Dorothy Good?“

„Ja. Wer sind Sie? Was wollen Sie?“

„Agents Novak und Lokhard, FBI. Wir ermitteln im Fall des verstorbenen Paters. Dürfen wir hereinkommen?“

„Nein, stellen Sie ihre Fragen hier draußen“, antwortete sie überraschend harsch.

„Sind Sie mit einer Dorcas Good verwandt? Vielleicht auch schon sehr weit zurückliegend?“

Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Es gab nie eine Dorcas Good.“ Und damit schlug sie den Jägern die Tür vor der Nase zu.

 

„Sie ist es.“ Dean war sich sicher. Er hatte einbrechen und die Frau konfrontieren wollen, aber Sam hatte ihn überredet, sie vorerst zu beschatten. Nun warteten die Jäger im Wagen in der Nähe ihres Hauses versteckt hinter einigen Wachholderbüschen.

„Das wissen wir nicht.“  
Die Sonne ging bereits unter. Sam fröstelte. Das war das Problem mit alten Autos, keine Standheizung. Dean griff nach hinten zur Rückbank und reichte ihm eine Wolldecke.

„Sie hat den selben Familiennamen, einen ähnlichen Vornamen und sie sieht genauso aus. Das sind doch wirklich ein paar zu viele Zufälle.“

„Also mal angenommen, sie hat es irgendwie geschafft so lang zu leben …“

„Hexe“, fiel der Ältere ihm ins Wort.

Sam machte eine Pause, dachte nach. Das konnte man ihm ansehen, dieser nach innen gerichtete konzentrierte Blick. Er grübelte zu viel, machte sich zu viele Gedanken über Dinge, die man nicht wissen sollte, fand der Blonde.

„Wieso jetzt, Dean?“

„Hm?“, er verstand nicht worauf sein Bruder hinaus wollte.

„Wieso rächt sie sich erst jetzt für den Tod ihrer Mutter und das, was ihr angetan wurde?“

„Keine Ahnung“, Dean zuckte mit den Schultern, „Wer kann schon wissen, was im Kopf dieser Verrückten vorgeht.“ Hexen, er hasste sie. Sie machten alles kompliziert. Die Vermutung beschlich ihn, dass dieser Fall sie mehr beschäftigen würde als er sollte. Eine dunkle Vorahnung, dass er Spuren hinterlassen würde.

 

_"It doesn't matter what you are. It only matters what you do."  
Sam_

 

1) Quelle [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dorothy_Good)


	2. Vergeltung – Ein Mädchen namens Dorothy

_"I know how my story ends. It's at the edge of a blade or the barrel of a gun."_  
_Dean_

 

Die Sonne war längst untergegangen und nichts hatte sich getan. Keine Besucher, keine Schreie, keine ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnisse. Sie hätten doch gleich handeln sollen. Diese Warterei ging ihm auf die Nerven. Dean wippte mit dem Fuß auf die Bodenplatte seines Babys. So sehr er es auch liebte in ihr zu sein… Nein, Moment, stopp, das hörte sich irgendwie falsch an. Doch die alte Lady würde wohl für immer seine einzige Gefährtin auf Dauer sein, die einzige Konstante. Mit Ausnahme seiner Familie natürlich. Sam. Und dann war da noch Castiel, aber der zählte nicht. Cas war einfach… Cas. Der war eine Kategorie für sich. Er hatte in keine von Deans bisherigen Schemata gepasst. Nicht nur irgendein Engel, nicht nur irgendein nützlicher Kampfgefährte, nicht nur irgendein Freund. Also war er einfach Cas.

„Dean, da tut sich was!“ Sam knuffte ihn in die Seite. Der Ältere war so in Gedanken gewesen, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie sich eine dunkle Gestalt aus dem unbeleuchteten Haus geschlichen hatte. Das kam dabei heraus, wenn er nachdachte, wenn er zu viel Zeit dafür hatte.

„Ernsthaft? Zufuß?“ Seine Begeisterung hielt sich in Grenzen.

„Hast du ein Auto bei ihr gesehen?“, fragte Sam rhetorisch, „Also ich nicht.“

Leise stiegen sie aus dem Wagen und ließen ihn dort stehen. Die Nacht roch nach welkem Laub und nassen Straßen. In der Ferne bellte in Hund. Dunkle Wolken hatten sich über das Firmament gelegt und verschluckten auch noch das letzte kärgliche Licht der Sterne. Nebel war vom Meer kommend aufgezogen und machte ihre Kleidung unangenehm klamm. Die Schwaden legten sich in wallenden Fetzen um das Geäst der Bäume, die sich in die Finsternis streckten als ob sie sie willkommen hießen. Die beiden Männer bogen um eine Straßenecke und folgten der Gestalt unbemerkt durch finstere Gassen bis zu einer Kirche. Steil ragte ihr Glockenturm in den nächtlichen Himmel, als würde sie ihre Hand ausstrecken, auf ewig unergriffen, zu Stein geworden, erstarrt und unbeweglich. Einsam in ihrem ungehörten Hilferuf.

Dean entsicherte seine Pistole und trat gefolgt von seinem Bruder durch das schwere Flügeltor. Die Scharniere quietschten. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit im Inneren gewöhnt hatten. Man sah kaum die Hand vor Augen, aber Beleuchtung jeglicher Art wäre zu riskant gewesen, die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden zu groß. Ihre Schritte hallten im Gang wider. Es war kalt. Irgendwo schlug mit einem lauten Knall eine Tür zu. Die beiden Jäger fuhren zusammen und wandten sich in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war, ihre Schusswaffen im Anschlag, ihre Körper angespannt, die Muskeln kampfbereit. Da, ein schwaches Licht. Sie spähten durch den Spalt einer angelehnten Tür zum Kantoreisaal. Im Schein einiger Kerzen zeichnete Dorothy Good Runen an die Holzvertäfelung einer Wand.

Triumphierend warf Dean seinem Bruder einen Blick zu. „Siehst du, ich hatte doch recht“, schien er zu sagen. Ein freudloses Grinsen zierte seine Lippen. Sam schüttelt nur ergeben den Kopf. In einer Abfolge von Handzeichen, die wohl nur Brüder unter sich verstehen konnten, besprachen sie ihr weiteres Vorgehen.

Die alten Dielen knarrten unter ihren schweren Schuhen, als die Jäger vorsichtig die Tür zum Saal aufstießen und mit vorgehaltenen Schusswaffen eintraten. Sie waren schnell, effektiv und leise. Jahrelanges Training seit frühester Kindheit. Wachsam sahen sie sich im Raum um, scannten jeden dunklen Winkel mit den Augen ab. Wo war die Frau? Eben war sie doch noch genau dort vor der Mauer gewesen. Zu spät registrierten die Winchesters, dass die Hexe sie von Anfang an bemerkt haben musste. Sie wurden gegen eine Wand geschleudert. Dean hörte Knochen brechen. Er hoffte, dass es, was auch immer es war, zu ihm und nicht zu seinem Bruder gehörte.

 

„Ihr wollt mich aufhalten?! Ich dachte, ihr Jäger jagt Monster“, hörten sie sie rufen. Echtes Unverständnis schwang in ihrer Stimme. „Die haben mich dazu gebracht gegen meine eigene Mutter auszusagen! Die haben mich verkauft für 50 Dollar. Aber zuerst musste ich zusehen, wie meine kleine Schwester verhungert. Sie war ein Baby!“  
Die junge Frau kämpfte mit sich. Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass es sich für sie so anfühlen musste, als sei all das erst vor Tagen geschehen und nicht vor Jahrhunderten. Trauer, Angst und Wut spiegelte sich in ihrem Blick. So viel Wut.

„Du hättest nichts tun können, du warst selbst noch ein Kind, es war nicht deine Schuld“, versuchte Sam sie mit erhobenen Händen zu beschwichtigen. Seine Pistole war über den Boden gerutscht und lag nun einige Schritte entfernt. Und so war er schutzlos im Angesicht der Gefahr. Noch ein wenig benommen musste er ihr zugestehen, dass sie ihren eigenen Überraschungseffekt gegen sie verwendet hatte.

„Dann haben sie meine Mutter getötet! Sie hat niemandem etwas getan! Aber die haben sie hingerichtet!“, redete sie sich mehr und mehr in Rage. Die dunklen Haare standen ihr wirr vom Kopf ab und ihr Kleid flatterte im Luftzug. „Diese Scheinheiligen wollten nur vertuschen, dass einer von ihnen sie gefickt hat! Also zeige ich allen, wie triebgesteuert sie in Wahrheit sind. Ich will zusehen, wie sie an ihren eigenen Regeln verrecken.“

„Die Menschen, die dir das angetan haben, sind schon lange tot.“ Sam gab nicht auf. „Und ich bin mir sicher, sie haben ihr Strafe bereits erhalten, Dorcas.“

Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Das ist nicht mein Name!“, spie sie aus, „Ich heiße Dorothy! Die hatten nicht mal den Anstand meinen richtigen Namen zu verwenden! Nein, sie haben sich einen neuen ausgedacht, um zu zeigen wie wertlos ich bin!“

Das Licht der Kerzen flackerte unstet und warf springende Schatten an die Mauern. Eine gefährliche Anspannung ließ die Luft um sie herum sirren. Ein falscher Schritt und das war’s, das war den Jägern klar. In diesem Zustand war sie unberechenbar.

„Du warst erst vier Jahre alt, nicht wahr?“, lenkte Dean ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Sie schluckte, ihr Blick glitt in weite Ferne. Dann als hätte sie eine Entscheidung getroffen, straffte sie entschlossen ihre Schultern. „Damals konnte ich nichts tun, aber jetzt kann ich es.“

 

Sam war derweil aufgestanden und wollte sich ihr nähern, doch sie bemerkte ihn. Im letzten Moment gelang es Dean seine Waffe zu erreichen, die einen Meter neben ihm auf dem Boden lag. Als sie das sah, presste sie ihre Hand auf die Runen. Ein gleißend heller Lichtblitz zuckte durch den Raum und es war als würde ein Stromschlag durch Deans Körper fahren. Seine Knie gaben nach.

„Dean!“ Zu sehen wie sein Bruder zu Boden ging und sich nicht mehr rührte, versetzte Sam in Angst und Schrecken. Reglos lag er da. Der Jüngere schrie und wand sich, doch es gelang ihm nicht sich zu befreien. Irgendetwas hielt ihn mit aller Kraft an die Wand gedrückt.

Schmerzerfüllt stöhnte Dean auf. Sein Schädel pochte. Er war mit der Schulter irgendwo aufgeschlagen, sie fühlte sich taub an. „Sam? Bist du okay?“, war das Erste, was er mühevoll über seine Lippen brachte.

Zittrig versuchte Dean sich aufzusetzen. Jede Bewegung tat verdammt weh. Er versuchte seinen Bruder anzusehen, um sich zu überzeugen, dass es ihm gut ging. Doch der starrte nur zu der jungen Frau hinüber. Erstaunen stand auf sein Gesicht geschrieben. Ihr Gesicht dagegen war zu einer Fratze verzerrt.

„Dean, sie hat Angst vor uns…“, flüsterte er.

„Das sollte sie auch“, antwortete der Ältere grimmig.

„Nein, sieh doch, sie hat nur Angst.“  
Und tatsächlich, obwohl die Jäger klar in der Defensive waren mit der Wand im Rücken, sprach die Furcht aus ihr. Wie ein in die Ecke gedrängtes Tier stand sie da, bereit zu einem erneuten Angriff, die Möglichkeit zur Flucht bereits ausgeschlossen vor so langer Zeit.

 

„Wir sind nicht wie die“, richtete Dean sodann das Wort an die junge Frau.

„Es wird sich bald zeigen was für ein Mensch du bist“, versicherte sie ihm.

„Ich weiß, wie es ist in diesem Alter seine Mutter zu verlieren.“  
_Bring deinen Bruder so schnell du kannst nach draußen und sieh nicht zurück! Jetzt! Dean, lauf!_ Die Stimme seines Vaters angsterfüllt. Die Hitze auf seiner Haut, er spürte sie noch immer. Der Moment, in dem er aufgehört hatte ein Kind zu sein.

„Du glaubst du bist wie ich? Das bist du nicht!“ Sie trat einen Schritt näher und betrachtete eingehend den blonden Mann vor sich. Ihr Blick ging ihm durch und durch. „Du hattest etwas, das ich nie hatte. Ich kann ihn auf deiner Seele sehen.“ Unbewusst fasste Dean sich an seine linke Schulter.

Eine Erkenntnis traf Sam und eine Idee formte sich. Was wenn sie es doch gehabt hatte? „Wer hat das gemalt?“ Er hielt ihr die Zeichnung aus dem Stadtarchiv entgegen.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Ich erinnere mich nicht…“, wehrte die Frau ab.

„Versuch es. Wer hat dich gemalt?“ Sam ließ nicht locker.

Sie starrte auf die Abbildung ihrer selbst. Schwarze Kohle auf vergilbtem Papier, die Strichführung achtsam, weich im Detail, beinahe hingebungsvoll. Die Dorothy auf dem Bild schenkte dem Zeichner ein Lächeln, das ihrem Antlitz ein undefinierbares Leuchten verlieh, Ausdruck ihrer Zuneigung. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als eine lang vergessene Erinnerung in ihrem Geiste aufflammte. „Jim… Sein Name war Jim…“

„Wer war er? Wer war er für dich?“, fragte der Jäger sanft.

„Ich… Wir…“, gebrochen übertönte ihre Stimme kaum das Klopfen von Sams Herz, „Wir haben uns geliebt…“

„Dorothy, deinem Körper mag die Zeit nichts anhaben können, aber dein Gedächtnis… es… es zerfällt Stück für Stück. Zuerst war es nur das letzte Jahrzehnt, nicht wahr? Dann das letzte Jahrhundert, dann die letzten zwei.“ An all das Gute, das ihr nach ihrer Gefangenschaft widerfahren war, erinnerte sie sich nicht mehr. Übrig geblieben war nur das verängstigte Kind, dem die Mutter weggenommen wurde.

„Ich werde alles vergessen… Ich werde Jim vergessen…“ Bestürzung und Trauer einer Frau, die alles verloren hatte, ihre Würde, ihre Familie, ihren Glauben, ihre Liebe und nun auch noch diese eine gute Erinnerung.

„Irgendwann kommt der Moment, da ist es genug. Vielleicht ist es Zeit für dich zu gehen.“

 

Dorothy zückte ein Messer und trat auf Sam zu. Dean machte einen Satz nach vorn, bereit den vermeintlichen Angriff abzuwehren, bereit sein Leben für das seines Bruders aufs Spiel zu setzen.

Doch die Frau streckte ihre Hand aus. „Schon gut, es ist wahr. Und ich bin froh, dass all das endlich vorbei ist. Aber ihr werdet mir dabei helfen müssen“, sagte sie gefasst mit einer Klarheit und Tapferkeit, die selbst die Jäger erstaunte. Der Stolz einer gebrochenen Frau.

Sie wollte dem Jüngeren das Messer geben. Es war eindeutig, was sie von ihm erwartete. Sie wollte, dass er sie tötete, dass er ihr ein Ende bereitete. Jedoch hielt Dean sie zurück: „Nein, lass mich das tun.“

Darüber schien sie nicht überrascht und nickte knapp. Ein letztes Mal richtete sie sich an den Größeren: „Sam, vergiss nie, dass sich manche Monster noch daran erinnern, wie es ist menschlich zu sein.“

„Und wenn nicht, werde ich sie daran erinnern“, sagte dieser und schenkte ihr ein bestätigendes Lächeln.  
Böse Dinge zu tun machte Menschen nicht automatisch zu bösen Menschen, daran hatte Dorothy ihn erinnert. Selbst Vampire konnten sich gegen das Töten entscheiden. Selbst Geister konnten Frieden finden. Selbst Dämonen konnten geheilt werden. Jeder war es wert gerettet zu werden, aber nicht jeder konnte gerettet werden.

„Viel Glück dabei…“, murmelte sie, wandte sich zu Dean und legte ihm das Messer in die Hand. „Ich habe geahnt, dass du dich so entscheiden würdest.“ Schließlich glaubte der ältere Winchester, dass er längst verdorben war, die Seele seines Bruders aber konnte noch gerettet werden. Und dabei begriff er nicht, dass er selbst bereits gerettet war.

Sie sah ihm in die Augen. „Auch deine Zeit wird irgendwann kommen, Dean Winchester.“

Er sah zurück in die ihren. „Ich weiß, und ich werde bereit sein.“

„Du schon, aber wird auch er es sein?“ Es war unklar, wen sie damit meinte. Schon lange war es nicht mehr bloß eine Person, die Dean etwas bedeutete.  
Vielleicht erwartete sie keine Antwort oder vielleicht kannte sie sie bereits, denn sie stieß hervor: „Na mach schon, kein Grund es hinauszuzögern.“

Langsam drehte Dean die Stichwaffe in seiner Hand. „Hast du Angst?“

Sie antwortete nicht, doch er konnte es in ihren sturmgrauen Augen sehen. Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, eine Geste, die sie beruhigen sollte. Oder ihn selbst? Das hier war mehr als aktive Sterbehilfe. Der Jäger war es gewohnt zu töten und doch musste er sich überwinden, das zu tun, was getan werden musste. Dieses Mädchen hatte zwar schlimme Dinge getan, aber hinter ihrer Fassade aus Tapferkeit lag tiefe Trauer um das, was gewesen war, und große Furcht vor dem, was kommen würde.

„Ich werde es schnell machen.“ Dean wollte nicht, dass sie litt. „Denk an etwas Schönes.“

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als er die Klinge zwischen ihre Rippen stieß. Ein gequälter Laut verließ ihre Kehle. Ihre Knie gaben nach und er fing sie auf. Sie versuchte ihn anzusehen, doch die Augenlider vor ihren suchenden Pupillen flatterten. Sie lag in seinen Armen, ihre Muskeln verkrampften sich, der Schmerz ließ ihren Körper erbeben. „Dorothy, lass los…“

„Wohin werde ich gehen?“, keuchte sie erstickt. Das Sprechen fiel ihr schwer. Blut lief in einem dünnen Rinnsal aus ihrem Mund. Ihre Finger krallten sich in seine Jacke.

„Ich weiß es nicht…“ Er wünschte, er hätte ihr eine Antwort geben können. Er nahm ihre Hand und hielt sie während sie zum letzten Mal ausatmete. Da war etwas in ihren Augen, im Moment des Todes, Erlösung. Dann war sie still. Dean sank neben ihrem leblosen Körper zu Boden. Seine blutbesudelten Hände hörten nicht auf zu zittern.

Sam kniete sich neben seinen Bruder und wollte ihn in seine Arme ziehen, doch der stand abrupt auf und ging, verließ den Raum, verließ das Gebäude, ließ die Hilflosigkeit zurück.

 

Begierig sog der Blonde die kühle Nachtluft in seine Lungen. Bloß fort von dieser Kirche. In der Nähe fand er einen Bottich mit Regenwasser. Sein Abbild, gebrochen widergespiegelt in den kräuselnden Wellen des Wassers, blickte ihm erschöpft und leer entgegen, als er seine Hände in das kühle Nass tauchte, das Blut abwusch und sein Gesicht damit benetzte.

„Dean, du wurdest von einem Fluch getroffen“, richtete der Jüngere mit Bedacht das Wort an ihn.

„Mir geht es gut, ich fühle mich wie immer“, antwortete dieser knapp, dem sorgenvollen Blick seines Bruders ausweichend.

Sam seufzte. „Als ob das ein gutes Zeichen wäre.“

 

_"I don't care what happens to me. I never really have."_  
_Dean 13x20_

 

Song zum Kapitel: The Witch's Curse – Peter Gundry

(Zugegeben, das Kapitel ist länger und die Vorgeschichte komplexer geworden als geplant, aber ich denke, das war ich Dorothy Good schuldig.)


	3. Verkannt – Des Pudels Kern

__

_Sam: "It's good to see you smile."_   
_Dean: "Well, I said I needed a big win. We got Cas back. That's a pretty damn big win."_   
_13x06_

 

Schweigend kehrten die beiden Jäger zurück zu Dorothys Haus, der Impala stand noch immer dort. Dean war nicht nach Reden zumute. Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass die Ereignisse der vergangenen Stunden spurlos an ihm vorüber gegangen waren. Eisern starrte er geradeaus und versuchte an nichts zu denken. Einerseits war er dankbar, dass Sam ihm Zeit gab, andererseits wollte er nicht, dass man Rücksicht auf ihn nahm. Denn so lief es nun mal, und man machte weiter.

Die Nacht neigte sich ihrem Ende entgegen und die Stadt begann langsam zu erwachen. Schon erstarkte ein feiner Silberstreifen am Horizont. Frühestmöglich wollten sie aus ihrem Motelzimmer auschecken, um sich rasch auf den Rückweg zum Bunker machen zu können und herauszufinden womit sie es bei dem Zauber zu tun hatten. Sie waren lang genug an diesem gottverdammten Ort gewesen.

Gerade waren sie im Begriff ins Auto zu steigen, fort von dem efeubewachsenen kleinen Haus, fort von dem abgelegenen Bezirk, fort von Salem, als Sam fragte: „Rufst du ihn an oder soll ich?“

„Wieso?“ Dean hatte in seiner Bewegung innegehalten und sah nun verständnislos herüber.

„Er wird wissen wollen, was passiert ist. Das würdest du auch“, antwortete der Größere mit einem vielsagenden Blick.

„Sam, es ist nichts.“ Ungeduldig drehte er den Autoschlüssel zwischen seinen Fingern. Er wollte endlich nachhause und in sein eigenes Bett, davor vielleicht noch ein kühles Bier und danach eine schöne Tasse heißen Kaffee. Wann war er so häuslich geworden? Womöglich freute er sich auch denjenigen wiederzusehen, den sie zurückgelassen hatten.

„Alle Opfer sind am Morgen nach einer Neumondnacht gestorben. Vielleicht werden erst Wochen später Symptome bei dir einsetzen.“ Sie wussten noch immer nicht, was die Runen bedeuteten. Sie hatten nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie der Fluch wirkte, mit dem die Geistlichen und nun auch Dean belegt worden waren. Was würde auf sie zukommen? Womit mussten sie rechnen?

Dean schnaubte nur und ließ Sams Mutmaßungen unkommentiert. Darüber wollte er jetzt nicht nachdenken. Er wollte gerade überhaupt nicht denken. Er wollte das vertraute Gefühl des Lenkrads in seinen Händen spüren, die Straße unter sich, vorbeifliegende Welt. In Sicherheit vor all dem da draußen und vor all dem in ihm.

„Also, rufst du ihn an oder soll ich?“, fragte Sam erneut.

„Das ist doch Blödsinn. Wieso soll er sich unnötig Sorgen machen?“, versuchte Dean ungehalten seine eigene Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Vor seinem kleinen Bruder durfte er nicht schwach sein. Er durfte überhaupt nicht schwach sein.

„Unnötig?!“ Das Ganze war beim besten Willen nicht auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen! Doch der Jüngere wusste, dass es zu nichts führen würde, wenn sein Bruder auf stur geschaltet hatte.

„Und außerdem, es ist fünf Uhr früh!“, warf Dean ein.

„Er schläft nicht“, konterte Sam.

Der Blonde rollte mit den Augen. So ein Klugscheißer! Ihm gingen die Argumente aus, also hüllte er sich in Schweigen. Geräuschvoll stieg er in den Wagen, steckten den Schlüssel in die Zündung und ließ den Motor an.

Sam gesellte sich zu ihm auf den Beifahrersitz. „Gut, wie du willst, ich rufe ihn an.“ Schon zückte er sein Mobiltelefon und wählte die Nummer. Dean schnaubte ungehalten, doch der Jüngere ignorierte seine Missbilligung geflissentlich.

„Hi Cas. … Ja, der Fall in Massachusetts, gehäufte unerklärliche Todesfälle in den Klöstern nahe Salem. Wie sich herausstellte war dafür eine sehr alte, rachsüchtige Hexe verantwortlich, deren Mutter bei den Hexenprozessen hingerichtet worden war.“

„Da die Hexe nicht gerade subtil vorgegangen war, war sie schnell aufgespürt und unschädlich gemacht“, rief Dean dazwischen, als würde er stolz verkünden, dass sie siegreich gewesen waren.

Der Größere schüttelte daraufhin nur verständnislos den Kopf und ergänzte: „Aber Dean ist zwischen die Fronten geraten und von einem Zauber getroffen worden“, eine Pause entstand, „Nein, ihm geht es soweit gut. … Ja, wir sind auf dem Weg. … Bis dann.“

Ohne ihn gesehen oder gehört zu haben, spürte Dean, dass sich der Gesprächspartner seines Bruders Sorgen machte. Sorgen um ihn. Obwohl er sich das nie eingestanden hätte, rührte ihn dieser Umstand gegen seinen Willen auf eine Weise, die ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Brustkorb hinterließ.

 

Eine 25stündige Autofahrt und einige Burgerstopps später, passierten sie endlich das große Schild, das sie in Kansas willkommen hieß. Vertraute Straßen, gewohnte Umgebung, Zuhause. Vor dem Bunker sahen sie bereits ihren Freund im Trenchcoat stehen, er musste auf sie gewartet haben. Ein breites Lächeln huschte über Deans Gesicht als er ihn erblickte.

„Schön euch wiederzusehen“, begrüßte er die Winchesters und bedachte den älteren mit einem sorgenvollen Blick.

„Kannst du damit etwas anfangen?“ Sogleich zeigte Sam dem Engel auf seinem Mobiltelefon ein Foto von den Zeichen, mit denen Dorothy Good die Holzvertäfelung versehen hatte.

Castiel zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und legte den Kopf schief. „Ich denke nicht, dass sie eine Hexe im klassischen Sinne war“, merkte er an.

Die Runen an der Wand waren mit der Hilfe von Castiel und den schier endlosen Aufzeichnungen der Männer der Schriften schnell entschlüsselt gewesen. Sehr alte Magie zurückzuführen auf ein fernes Druidengeschlecht aus der Bretagne, das noch auf die Zeit der römischen Besatzung zurückging. Für gewöhnlich friedliebend und bekannt für ihre Heilkünste, ihre Verbindung zur Natur und ihre Fähigkeit in begrenztem Maße mit Tieren zu kommunizieren.  
Doch die Runen waren nicht das Problem, der Zauber hingegen schon. Er war kompliziert, verdreht und verzerrt. Eine Mischung aus vielem. Nichts davon von beruhigender Natur. Unheilvoll.

„Ich weiß jetzt, wieso sie gestorben sind“, murmelte Sam geistesabwesend.

„Lass mich raten, sie sind von einer Hexe verflucht worden“, antwortete der ältere Winchester sarkastisch und rieb sich seinen verspannten Nacken. Die letzten Stunden hatten sie gebeugt über einem nicht enden wollenden Stapel Bücher verbracht. Mechanisch griff er nach seiner Tasse und verbrannte sich an der heißen Flüssigkeit. Der wievielte Kaffee war das jetzt? Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen. Vielleicht sollte er sich das Getränk intravenös zuführen oder auf Bier umsteigen.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtete Castiel das Schauspiel, stand dann auf, trat hinter Dean und legte vorsichtig, zögernd, fragend seine Hände auf die Schultern des Menschen. Der Blonde war überrascht. Das hatte Cas vorher noch nie gemacht. Sie war ungewohnt, diese Nähe. Zuerst wollte er die Hände abschütteln, aber sie fühlten sich gut an. Tastend strichen sie seine schmerzenden Muskelstränge entlang. Wahrscheinlich hätte der Engel ihn auch einfach heilen können, aber so war es irgendwie… intimer? Nein, falsches Wort, ganz falsches Wort. Persönlicher. Es war persönlicher.

Sam wusste nicht, wo er hinsehen sollte. Diese Vertrautheit war nicht neu, aber noch nie war sie körperlich gewesen. Er hatte das Gefühl, die beiden teilten etwas, zu dem er keinen Zugang hatte. Es war als würde er etwas Privates stören. Oder vielleicht probierte der Engel schlicht weg sich menschlicher zu verhalten. Vielleicht war das nur Castiels Versuch Dean zu zeigen, dass er ihn auch vermisst hatte.

Sam räusperte sich vernehmlich. „Also… ähm, ja… Der Zauber hat die Männer getötet, aber gestorben sind sie wegen ihres Glaubens.“ Auf den fragenden Blick seines Bruders ergänzte er: „Das Zölibat, Dean.“

Dieser konnte das Augenrollen des Jüngeren praktisch hören. Gespielt höflich fragte er: „Hättest du wohl die Herzensgüte mir deine Schlussfolgerungen zu erläutern?“ Immer musste man ihm alles aus der Nase ziehen!

„Du wurdest mit einem nymphischen Fluch belegt, Dean. Das heißt du musst bei jedem Neumond mit jemandem schlafen, ansonsten wirst du sterben“, berichtete Sam mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck von seinen Recherchen.

Castiel setzte sich wieder und nahm das ledergebundene Buch an sich. „Genau genommen steht hier, die oder der Betroffene muss beim Koitus zum Höhepunkt gelangen während sein Phallus in einer anderen Person oder der Phallus einer anderen Person in ihm oder ihr ist.“ Er deutete auf die Pergamentseite: „Ein alter keltischer Dialekt.“

„Danke für das Aufklärungsgespräch. Das mit der Biene und der Blume kann man nicht oft genug hören“, antwortete Dean lachend. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie er damals mit Sam besagtes Gespräch hatte führen müssen. Einer der peinlichsten Momente seines Lebens. Schnell verwarf er die Gedanken daran wieder. „Wie hebt man ihn auf?“

Sam sah zu Castiel, doch dieser schüttelte nur bedauernd den Kopf. Sie hatten bereits jede Möglichkeit in Erwägung gezogen. Keine von ihnen wäre erfolgversprechend gewesen.

„Gar nicht. Der Fluch ist irreversibel. Tut mir leid, Dean“, antwortete der jüngere Winchester seufzend.

„Wieso bist es immer du, der zwischen die Fronten gerät?! Als ob du es darauf anlegen würdest!“, ereiferte sich Castiel, „Stell dir vor, es gibt Leute, denen bedeutet dein Leben etwas, selbst wenn man das von dir nicht behaupten kann!“  
Eine bedrückende Pause entstand. Dann sagte der Engel, leiser nun: „Ich hätte euch begleiten sollen…“

„Es war ein gewöhnlicher Fall. Du konntest es nicht wissen.“, versuchte Sam ihn zu beruhigen.

„Was regt ihr euch so auf? Nun ja, einmal im Monat Sex zu haben, dürfte wohl kaum ein Problem für mich sein“, meinte Dean leichthin mit einem frechen Grinsen auf den Lippen. _  
_

_"That's one deep dark, nothing you got there, Dean._  
_You can smirk and joke and lie to your brother, lie to yourself, but not to me._  
_I can see how broken you are, how defeated._  
_You're not hungry, Dean, because inside you're already dead."_  
_Der Hunger zu Dean_


	4. Verloren – Der erste Neumond

_"I guess I'm not the man either of our dads wanted me to be._  
 _I'm not a hero. I'm not strong enough."_  
_Dean zu Castiel 4x16_

 

Ein Wohngebiet in irgendeiner neuen Stadt, in einer dieser dunklen Nächte. Nur ein paar Laternen spendeten vereinzelt ihr kaltes Licht, halb verdeckt von den umliegenden Bäumen. Ihr Rauschen im Wind war das einzige, was die Stille dieser beschaulich anmutenden Straße aus bescheidenen kleinen Einfamilienhäusern durchbrach.  
Ein blonder Mann stand schwankend an einen Wagen gelehnt. Schatten tanzten auf seinem Gesicht. Er hielt sein Telefon umklammert, während er auf das Freizeichen lauschte. Dann ein Klicken in der Leitung.

„Sam? Kannst du mich abholen?“ Etwas lag in dessen Stimme, das nur diejenigen zu erkennen vermochten, die sich seiner gewiss waren. Die Farbe einer Erinnerung, die das Timbre dunkel schwingen ließ.

Eine Bar beim nächsten Neumond, der Geruch von abgestandenem Zigarettenrauch, der Geschmack des letzten Drinks noch auf der Zunge, das Klicken von Billardkugeln. Eine hübsche Brünette am Nachbartisch, ein Lächeln hier, ein Kompliment dort, Dean in seinem Element. Eines hatte zum anderen geführt. Und nun stand er hier in dem flackernden Licht einer Straßenlaterne.

„Was? Wieso? Du hast das Auto“, sein Bruder klang schläfrig. Er hörte das Rascheln von Bettzeug am anderen Ende. Der Anruf musste ihn geweckt haben, herausgerissen aus einem der so seltenen guten Träume.

„Ich kann nicht fahren.“ Dean war überrascht, dass er es überhaupt geschafft hatte die Nummer zu wählen. Seine fahrigen Hände hatten ihm kaum gehorchen wollen.

„Bist du betrunken?“, der genervte Unterton war selbst über das Telefon unüberhörbar, „Soll ich etwa den ganzen Weg vom Motel zu dir laufen?“  
In einigen Tagen löste der November den Oktober ab. Nachts war es schon empfindlich kühl. Bald würde der erste Bodenfrost seine unbarmherzigen Fesseln um die Wurzeln der Bäume legen. Verständlich, dass Sam nicht allzu erpicht darauf war hinaus zu gehen.

„1537 Constantine Road. Bitte, hol mich ab“, bat der Ältere eindringlich, fast flehend. Das war nicht seine Art. Nein, es war geradezu unnatürlich wie es über seine Lippen kam. Ein Verhalten völlig aus der Norm gefallen. Ein überdeutliches Warnzeichen.

Alarmiert von dem Zittern in der Stimme seines Bruders horchte Sam auf. Plötzlich war er hellwach. Das Wanken, das Straucheln seines sonst so unerschütterlichen felsenfesten großen Bruders beunruhigte ihn zutiefst. „Dean, was ist passiert?“

Es war berauschend gewesen, anders als all die unzähligen Male zuvor. Berauschend auf eine beängstigende Art und Weise. Er hatte versucht dagegen anzukämpfen und er hatte verloren, die Kontrolle und sich selbst. All seine Moralvorstellungen und Prinzipien waren hinweggespült worden. Übriggeblieben waren allein seine Impulse, seine Triebe, wie ein Tier. Erst nachdem sein Verlangen gestillt gewesen war, hatte er das leise Weinen unter sich gehört.  
Und nun stand er hier in dem flackernden Licht einer Straßenlaterne und versuchte sich an ihren Namen zu erinnern. Es ging nicht. Er wusste nicht mal mehr ihren Namen.

Dean ließ das Telefon sinken. Er wusste nicht, ob er noch etwas gesagt hatte. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon hier stand. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war bis Sam auftauchte. Der Autoschlüssel fiel aus seinen bebenden Fingern, als er ihn übergeben wollte. Sein Bruder hob ihn auf.

„Steig ein“, sagte der jüngere Winchester, doch der Angesprochene reagierte nicht. „Dean, steig ein.“ Sanft berührte Sam ihn an der Schulter und er zuckte zusammen als hätte dieser ihn geschlagen. Dean wich dem besorgten Blick seines Bruders aus und begab sich mit vor Kälte steifen Gliedern auf den Beifahrersitz. Er hatte sie nicht bemerkt, die Kälte.

Der Größere fuhr schneller als gewöhnlich. Weiße, gelbe und rote Lichter vermischten sich zu undefinierbaren Schlieren, die aufleuchteten, blendeten und dann wieder in der Dunkelheit verschwanden als wären sie nie da gewesen. Dean sah apathisch aus dem Fenster, sah zu wie die Welt an ihm vorüberzog und sah doch nichts.

Sam bog ab. Das rhythmische Geräusch des Blinkers drang hohl und stumpf in sein Gehör.  
„Nein, nicht zum Motel. Ich will nachhause, Sam. Bring mich einfach nur nachhause…“, zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Telefonat hatte er gesprochen. Die Worte krochen kratzig und scharfkantig aus seiner Kehle, als würden sie sich dagegen wehren ausgesprochen zu werden.

„Okay, ich hole noch unsere Sachen aus dem Zimmer.“ Dann würden sie zum Bunker fahren. Sam warf seinem Bruder einen besorgt fragenden Seitenblick zu, doch der reagierte nicht. Kein genervtes Schnauben, nicht einmal die Augen verdrehte er. Den aufgebracht schreienden oder wütend schweigenden Dean konnte er ertragen, aber das hier, das war anders. Es machte ihm Angst.

 

Es war kein Gebet gewesen, mehr ein verzweifelter Hilferuf einer Seele, der den Engel hier an diesen Ort gebracht hatte. Bäume rauschten im Wind. Dunkle Wolken wurden über das nächtliche Firmament getrieben. Der Himmel sah aus als würde er regnen wollen, aber es regnete nicht, ganz so als ob er nicht könnte.

Alles würde in Ordnung sein, hatte Castiel sich immer wieder gesagt, es würde so laufen wie die 218 Male zuvor seit sie sich kannten. Eine flüchtige Bekanntschaft, das was die Menschen Liebe nannten für ein paar Stunden, dann war Dean immer zurückgekehrt. Bis auf das eine Mal mit Lisa, als Sam sich geopfert hatte. Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern. Etwas, das seither nie wieder geschehen war. Stets war es für Dean bei kurzweiligen Begegnungen geblieben, keine festen Bindungen. Er wusste nicht, wieso er froh darüber war.

Doch dieses Mal war es anders gewesen. Castiel war nervös auf und ab gegangen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Eine Störung in ihrer Verbindung, wie weißes Rauschen. Ähnlich wie damals während der Schübe ausgelöst durch das Kainsmal. Als Dean ein Dämon gewesen war, hatte er ihn gar nicht mehr fühlen können. Ein befremdliches und beängstigendes Gefühl. Er hatte sich so allein gefühlt. Das durfte sich nie wiederholen. Soweit würde er es nie wieder kommen lassen. Denn kaum noch konnte oder wollte Castiel sich an sein Leben vor dem Menschen zurückerinnern. Er war ein anderer gewesen. Vielleicht hatte Dean ihn zu dem gemacht, der er schon immer hätte sein sollen.

Eine Unruhe hatte den Engel erfasst, die er nicht hatte zuordnen können. Ihre Verbindung hatte unbestimmt gesirrt, angespannt und undeutlich. Ihm war schlecht geworden, er hatte nicht gewusst, was los war. Nur dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, das hatte er genau geahnt. Die Ungewissheit hatte an ihm genagt und ihn an den Rand der Verzweiflung getrieben. Dann auf einmal dieses klare Signal und er hatte gewusst, was zu tun war.

Zwar hatte Castiel den Brüdern die Henochischen Sigillen in die Rippen geritzt, sodass er Dean eigentlich nicht hätte finden dürfen, aber er hatte seinen exakten Aufenthaltsort ausmachen können. Es hatte ihn förmlich zu dem Menschen gezogen. Dessen Sehnsucht war so stark, so intensiv, immer präsent gewesen. Wie ein klares Bild in sonst so weißem Rauschen. Ein Leuchtfeuer in vollkommener Dunkelheit. Es war mehr als ein Gebet gewesen, alles in Dean hatte nach ihm geschrien.

Und nun stand Castiel hier in dem flackernden Licht einer Straßenlaterne.

 

 _"You don't think you deserve to be saved."_  
_Castiel zu Dean 4x01_


	5. Versunken – Der Tropfen

_"Once you touch that darkness, it never goes away. The truth is, I'm past saving."_   
_Dean 10x07_

 

Ihr wirres, dunkles Haar um ihren Kopf ausgebreitet wie ein Heiligenschein. Leuchtend blaue Augen, die ihn ansahen, während er sich zu ihr in die Kissen hinunter beugte. Ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern. Es war perfekt. Er wusste nicht, was es war, aber sie hatte das gewisse Etwas. Vielleicht das völlig deplatzierte Gefühl der Vertrautheit. Irgendetwas an ihr erinnerte ihn an etwas Gutes.  
Dann das Verlangen, der Rausch, wie ein Fieber, langsam ansteigend, immer drängender und unausweichlicher. Keine Bedenken mehr, keine Zügel, keine Kontrolle. Hemmungslos.

Schwer atmend erwachte Dean. Schweiß rann seinen Körper hinab und ließ seine Kleidung unangenehm an seiner Haut kleben. Und doch fror er als wäre sämtliche Wärme aus ihm gewichen. Für einen kostbaren Moment war es, als wäre all das tatsächlich nur ein Traum gewesen, aber das war es nicht. Panisch schloss er seine Lider und öffnete sie erneut. Immer wieder. Immer wieder sah er ihre vor Angst geweiteten Augen, hörte ihr Schluchzen, spürte ihren zuckenden Körper unter sich. Es war als würde er ertrinken, immer tiefer von einem Strudel hinabgezogen werden, als würde er versinken in einem Meer aus Dunkelheit und Schuld.

 

Der zerborstene Spiegel zeigte sein Gesicht nur bruchstückhaft, seine Faust hatte deutliche Spuren hinterlassen. Dean konnte seinen eigenen Anblick nicht länger ertragen, und so blickte er hinab auf seine zitternde Hand. Die Haut über den Fingerknöcheln war aufgeplatzt, das Blut verschmiert über dem Handrücken. Der körperliche Schmerz fühlte sich gut an, er verdrängte für einen Moment den in seinem Inneren.

Er konnte nichts anderes als den Menschen, die ihm nahe standen, weh zu tun, er war ihr Verderben, also hatte er diesen Schmerz mehr als verdient. Auf ganzer Linie hatte er versagt, als Sohn, Bruder und Freund. Er war nichts als eine Enttäuschung. Er war nichts.

Bedächtig hob er eine Spiegelscherbe auf. Kurz noch zögerte er, aber dann führte er sie zu seinem Unterarm. Langsam stach er in seine Haut und schnitt sie auf. Die brennenden Schmerzen ließen ihn nach Luft ringen. Er sah zu wie das Blut dickflüssig aus der Wunde sickerte, fühlte wie es warm über seinen Arm lief. Der Lebenssaft, der durch seine Adern floss, quoll nun aus seiner Haut hervor. Wieso durfte er leben, wenn er solche Dinge getan hatte? Seine Finger schlossen sich fester um die Scherbe.

„Dean, was tust du da…?!“ Er wurde am Handgelenk gepackt... Sam. Seine Knie gaben nach. Er wurde aufgefangen bevor er auf den kalten Boden aufschlagen konnte. Warum ließ sein Bruder ihn nicht einfach fallen? Er wollte nicht mehr fühlen, nie wieder.

Doch er fühlte. Scham, für den Moment. Sein Blut beschmutzte und verunreinigte Sams Kleidung. Aber der hielt ihn bloß unbeirrt weiter fest. Hielt ihn und ließ ihn nicht los. Warum hatte er ihn finden müssen? Sein Bruder hätte nichts von alle dem sehen sollen.

_Sag es nicht Cas, oh Gott, sag es nicht Cas_ , war der einzige Gedanke, den Dean zustande brachte. Hier zusammengesunken auf den unwirtlichen Fliesen eines Badezimmers. Blut tropfte herab und färbte alles rot, was damit in Kontakt kam. Absurd. In so einer Situation machte er sich ausgerechnet Sorgen darum, sein bester Freund könnte herausfinden, dass er sich selbst verletzt hatte. Sein bester Freund, der ihm schon so oft das Leben gerettet hatte…

Wenn Sam nicht gewesen wäre… Wer weiß, was er sonst getan hätte… Nein, in seinem tiefsten Inneren wusste Dean genau, was er getan hätte, was er hätte tun müssen. Wenn er die Scherbe nur ein kleines bisschen tiefer gedrückt hätte… Er hätte es verdient.

Der Jäger glaubte nicht an das Schicksal, aber es waren nicht nur die Schuldgefühle. Sie waren nur der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. War er nicht froh, dass endlich alles enden würde? Versprach der Tod nicht die lang ersehnte Erlösung? Hatte er nicht schon seit langem einen Grund gesucht alles enden zu lassen? Nun hatte er ihn gefunden.

 

Einen Monat war es nun schon her seit der Fluch Dean sein Eigen genannt hatte. Spiegel vermied er noch immer, denn alles, was er darin sah, war ein Monster. Er hatte bereits unter dem Einfluss des Kainsmals gestanden, war ein Dämon gewesen, hatte schlimme Dinge getan. Aber was in dieser Neumondnacht geschehen war… Diese Grenze hatte er noch nie überschritten, nicht einmal in der Hölle. Jeder Tag war seither eine Qual gewesen, doch die Nächte waren schlimmer. Die Träume hatten nicht nachgelassen, ihre Schreie waren nie verstummt.

Dean war allein jagen gegangen. Oft, sehr oft. Und jedes Mal war er blutüberströmt und völlig am Ende zurückgekehrt. Zurückgekehrt zu seiner eigenen Überraschung. Er hatte jede Hilfe verweigerte, hatte sich nicht von Castiel heilen und Sam nicht einmal seine Wunden ansehen lassen. Es war als hätte er sich vollständigen von ihnen zurückgezogen. Er sprach kaum, aß kaum, vermied Begegnungen mit Menschen, hatte in den vergangenen Wochen einzig und allein so viele Monster getötet wie möglich.

Nun neigte der Tag sich dem Ende entgegen, die letzten Sunden bis zum Neumond waren herangebrochen. Hier draußen zwischen den kahlen Bäumen war die Herbstluft überraschend mild, trotz des scharfen Windes. Die Blätter waren gefallen. Laub raschelte unter seinen Schuhen. Dean sah zu wie die Sonne langsam hinter dem Horizont verschwand und sich die Wolken gelb färbten als stünden sie in Flammen. Am Himmel bereits ein erster Stern, der die baldige Nacht ankündigte. Die Schwärze der frühen Dämmerung löste das Orange des Abends ab und ihm wurde bewusst, dass es Zeit für ihn war zu gehen.

Sie bemerkten ihn nicht. Sam lachte. Castiel musste wohl wieder etwas Amüsantes gesagt haben, von dem er sich nicht bewusst war, dass es amüsant war. Deans Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht. Zu wenig für ein Lächeln, grade genug um festzustellen, dass er noch fühlte. Zuneigung, Wehmut und Gewissheit zu gleichen Teilen. Die beiden würden zurecht kommen. Sie würden aufeinander aufpassen, so wie es eine Familie nun mal tat, selbst wenn er kein Teil mehr davon sein würde. Eine Weile sah er ihnen zu, dann ging er in sein Zimmer.

 

Es klopfte. Dean fuhr zusammen, aber gab kein Zeichen der Zustimmung einzutreten. Er wollte allein sein und sich betrinken. Vielleicht würde der Alkohol das Kommende erträglicher machen. Sam trat trotzdem ein. Der Ältere wandte sich ab, vermied Blickkontakt so wie in den Wochen zuvor. Vielleicht hätte er damals besser seinem Bruder einen Vortrag über Privatsphäre und persönlichen Freiraum halten sollen anstatt dem Engel. Jäh stellte Dean die Whiskyflasche ab, die er gerade im Begriff gewesen war zu öffnen. Der Inhalt schwappte bedenklich und das diffuse Licht der alten Deckenlampe brach sich darin.

Sam räuspert sich in die aufkommende Stille hinein. „Ich kann dich fahren, wenn du willst. Wohin möchtest du? Ich habe gehört die Loon Bar soll ganz gut sein“, schlug er vorsichtig vor. Nachdem was beim letzten Mal geschehen war, sollte er seine Worte mit Bedacht wählen.

„Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen“, antwortete Dean mit belegter Stimme. Er hatte gehofft, diese Konfrontation vermeiden zu können. Schon allein Sams Anwesenheit war schmerzhaft, führte sie ihm doch vor Augen, was er zurücklassen musste. Sie verdeutlichte ihm, dass er seine Aufgabe nicht länger erfüllen konnte, immer auf seinen Bruder aufzupassen.

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Hier“, der Jüngere legte den Flyer eines Escortservices, in dem Callgirls ihre Dienste anboten, auf den Nachttisch neben Deans Mobiltelefon, „Du musst mit jemandem schlafen ehe die Nacht vorüber ist.“

„Das wird nicht passieren.“ Entschlossenheit schwang in jeder Silbe. Sammy sollte nicht einmal denken, er könnte an diesem Umstand etwas ändern.

„Dean…“ _Nein, ich habe ihn falsch verstanden, er meinte das nicht so. Gott, Dean, tu das nicht, lass mich nicht allein._ Der Jüngere war wie paralysiert, er wollte nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte, wollte nicht hören, zu was Dean sich entschieden hatte.

„Du musst jetzt gehen.“ Sam durfte nicht länger hier sein. Schon spürte Dean die anfängliche Unruhe, das Kribbeln seiner Nerven. In diesem Zustand war er eine Gefahr für jeden Menschen, der ihm nahe genug kam, auch für seinen Bruder. „Sam, raus hier!“

Klirrend fiel die Whiskyflasche zu Boden und zersprang dort in tausend Stücke. Es war unklar, ob Dean sie mit Absicht fortgeschleudert oder ausversehen umgestoßen hatte. Die goldbraune Flüssigkeit verteilten sich über die alten Holzdielen gespickt von schimmernden Scherben.

Das Glas knirschte unter seinen Schuhen, als der Größere einen Schritt auf ihn zutrat anstatt hinaus zu laufen. „Der Fluch wird dein Leben fordern!“  
Das durfte nicht sein! Nachdem er seinen großen Bruder blutend im Badezimmer aufgefunden hatte, hatte er doch tatsächlich glauben wollen, das Thema wäre erledigt. So sehr hatte er gehofft, dass das Ganze nur ein einmaliger Tiefpunkt gewesen war, dass Dean sich schon wieder fangen würde. Er war ja so naiv gewesen.

„Raus!“ Dean bereute ihn anschreien zu müssen. Er bereute, dass ausgerechnet das die letzten Worte an seinen Bruder sein würden. Er bereute, dass Sam ihn so in Erinnerung behalten würde, ihn wegschickend, ihn von sich stoßend. Aber es ging nicht anders.

Noch ein letzter entsetzter Blick aus graubraunen Augen, Verzweiflung auf beiden Seiten, dann verließ Sam tatsächlich den Raum und Dean war allein. Endgültig.

 

Der Abend war nun vollständig hereingebrochen, es war bereits weit nach 20 Uhr. Die veraltete Beleuchtung des Bunkers sirrte dann und wann. Es war kühl geworden, doch Castiel spürte es nicht. Angespannt wartete er. Die Situation war heikler als Sam sie ihm beschrieben hatte, da war er sich sicher. Denn obwohl die Brüder nichts erwähnt hatten, hatte er die neuen Narben auf Deans Armen gesehen, und auf seiner Seele.

Dann hörte er Schritte auf dem Gang. Sobald er Sams kreideweißes Gesicht sah, ahnte er, wie das Gespräch verlaufen war. Und der Größere bestätigte seine Befürchtung. „Dean weigert sich… weigert sich Sex zu haben. Er wird sterben, wenn er nicht…“ Seine Stimme brach. Verloren stand der jüngere Winchester-Bruder mitten im Raum. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll…“

Der Engel verstand. Dean wollte sterben, er glaubte den Tod verdient zu haben. Im Wellental konnte man den Himmel nicht sehen, das wusste Castiel nur zu gut. Er schloss die Augen, sammelte sich, als müsse er eine Entscheidung treffen. Dann blickte er auf und sagte zu Sam: „Egal was geschieht, geh nicht in das Zimmer.“

Sam schluckte. „Was hast du vor?“

„Ich werde tun was auch immer nötig ist“, antwortete der Engel monoton. Nur wenige vermochten die Furcht zu erkennen, die darin lag.

 

_"If there's even a small chance that we can save you, I won't let you walk out of this room."_   
_Castiel zu Dean 10x22_

 

Was wird Castiel wohl tun? Wird er das Versprechen halten, das er Dean damals gab?  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ke2JPLfxwvs  
 _"If I do go darkside, you gotta take me out. Knife me, smite me, throw me into the freakin' sun. Whatever. And don't let Sam get in the way, because he'll try. I can't go down that road again, man. I can't be that thing again." Dean zu Castiel 10x09_


	6. Verdient – Was auch immer nötig ist

_"I will not let you die. I won't let any of you die. And I won't let you sacrifice yourselves._  
_You mean too much to me. To everything."_  
_Castiel 12x09_

 

Das dunkle Holz schien wie eine unüberwindbare Barriere, etwas das trennte und gleichzeitig schützte. Die Ziffer 11 prangte unter dem Zeichen der Männer der Schriften. Seine Hand schwebte über dem Messingknauf, einem Richterhammer gleich, der sich gewiss war fallen zu müssen. Wenn er durch diese Tür ging, würde sich alles ändern. Unangenehm schwer lag sein Herz in seinem Brustkorb. Zu wenig für Angst, zu viel für bloße Anspannung. Castiel atmete tief durch und betrat das Zimmer.

Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, versetzte ihm einen Stich irgendwo zwischen Kehle und Magen. Der Mensch saß auf der Bettkante und barg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er war müde, so müde. Und es war keine Müdigkeit, die sich mit Schlaf kurieren ließ. Das Leben hatte ihn erschöpft. Sie hatten immer gewusst, dass das Jagen einen hohen Preis haben würde, aber vielleicht war der Preis diesmal zu hoch. Das Band zwischen ihnen flackerte unstet, als würde es sich auf sein baldiges Ende vorbereiten. Wie ein verlöschendes Licht dessen Kräfte schwanden.

Castiel wünschte, er könnte die Last von ihm nehmen oder zumindest seine eigene Stärke auf ihn übertragen. Die Wunden auf Deans Seele waren tiefer als jemals zuvor. Wenn es einen Weg gab ihn zu heilen, würde er ihn gehen. Mit allen Konsequenzen. _Was auch immer nötig ist._  
„Hallo, Dean.“

Dieser stand auf und wich vor ihm zurück. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Er hätte sich denken können, dass Cas ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen würde. Es überraschte ihn nicht. Auf jede potenzielle Selbstmordmission war der Engel ihm gefolgt. Aber nicht heute. Heute würde er ihm nicht folgen können. „Geh weg, ich habe mich nicht im Griff.“

Die Ablehnung tat weh, trotz allem. Castiel war stehen geblieben. Er sah seinen inneren Kampf und verstand. Vielleicht war er der Einzige, der Dean jemals wahrlich gesehen hatte. Die Erkenntnis machte ihn traurig. _Du glaubst nicht, dass du es wert bist gerettet zu werden._ Wo er doch sonst soziale Sprache und Zwischenmenschliches nicht deuten konnte, hatte er Dean schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung sofort durchschaut, als könnte er in seine Seele sehen. Und das hatte dem Jäger Angst gemacht. Auch jetzt hatte Dean Angst, aber nicht vor dem Engel, sondern vor sich selbst.

Wieder dieses Fieber. Dean spürte, wie es langsam aufstieg und sich in ihm unaufhaltsam ausbreitete, sich in seine Adern fraß. Seine Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt. Seine Geduld hing am seidenen Faden. Es passierte schon wieder… Es passierte schon wieder… Es passierte schon wieder… Nein! Es durfte nie wieder geschehen! Es würde nie wieder geschehen, dafür würde er sorgen. Auch wenn es um seine Selbstbeherrschung immer schlechter stand.

Aber nicht nur deswegen wünschte er, Castiel wäre nicht hier. Er ertrug seine Anwesenheit nicht, er hatte sie nicht verdient. Er verdiente ihre Sorge nicht. Er hatte es nicht einmal verdient, dass man ihn ansah. Nicht mit diesem Blick in den Augen. Aber wie sollte der Engel das auch verstehen? „Du weißt nicht wie das ist…“

Dean wollte wegsehen, doch der Engel fing seinen Blick auf. „Wie es ist einem Menschen weh zu tun, während man keine Kontrolle über sich hat? Einem Menschen, den man eigentlich beschützen sollte? Wenn die Schuld so schwer wiegt, dass man in einem Wald Bienen züchten oder sich in einem Bunker einschließen möchte?“

Betroffen wandte Dean sich ab. Das hier, das war Cas. Castiel, der nach den Seelen des Fegefeuers nicht mehr er selbst gewesen war. Castiel, der unter Naomis Kontrolle gestanden hatte. Castiel, der von Rowena mit einem Fluch belegt worden war. Castiel, der den Bunker nie wieder hatte verlassen wollte, weil er sich für gefährlich gehalten hatte.

Behutsam legte Castiel eine Hand auf seine linke Schulter und drehte ihn wieder zu sich. „Ich kann verstehen, dass du keinem Menschen schaden willst, um dich am Leben zu erhalten. Aber ich bin kein Mensch.“

Die sonst so vertraute Berührung wog plötzlich so schwer. Dean schüttelte die Hand des Engels ab, als hätte sie ihn verbrannt. „Was willst du mir damit sagen, Cas?“ Sein stechend grüner Blick traf den seines Gegenübers und doch konnte er ihn nicht halten. Cas trug wilde Ozeane in seinen Augen und Dean hatte Angst davor zu schwimmen.

„Wunden heilen bei mir bereits nach kurzer Zeit. Es gäbe keine bleibenden Schäden.“ Castiel sah auf den Boden. „Ich meine, du… du könntest mir nicht nachhaltig schaden.“ Zumindest nicht körperlich. Aber nichts von allem, was Dean tun könnte, wäre schlimmer als ihn zu verlieren. Nichts könnte den Engel so sehr zerstören wie der Tod von diesem einen Menschen.

Schleichend kroch eine Ahnung in dem Jäger hoch, die seine Eingeweide zuschnürte und ihm das Atmen schwer machte. Kurz schloss er seine Lider, um sich zu sammeln und für einen Moment die bestürzende Wirklichkeit auszuschließen. Doch so würde die Erinnerung an die junge Frau zurückkehren. Angst davor die Augen zu schließen und Angst davor sie offen zu halten. Dean schluckte schwer. So sehr hoffte er, er hätte den Mann im Trenchcoat missverstanden. „Cas…?“

Dieser hob den Kopf. Der ernste Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ließ nichts von dem vermuten, was wohl in seinem Kopf vorging. Mit festem Blick sah Castiel ihm in die Augen. „Ich will, dass du mit mir schläfst, Dean.“

Für einen Moment war der Jäger wie paralysiert. Er starrte ihn an, seinen besten Freund. Schweigen. Kein Ton brach über seine Lippen, als müsse er die gefallenen Worte erst verarbeiten. Nur langsam sickerten sie in sein Bewusstsein. Hitze flutete in einer verheerenden Welle seinen Körper und fachte das Fieber in ihm nur noch mehr an, verstärkte diesen Drang… Castiel musste gehen. Sofort. Seine bloße Anwesenheit brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Verzweifelt grub Dean die Fingernägel in seine Handballen, in der Hoffnung der Schmerz würde ihn ablenken. Doch es war als wären all seine Sinne nur noch auf sein Gegenüber ausgerichtet. Wie ein Raubtier, das seine Beute fixierte.

 _Gott, nicht Cas, bitte, nicht Cas!_ Er durfte die Kontrolle nicht verlieren. Der Fluch durfte ihn nie wieder beherrschen. Mit allem was er hatte, mit seiner ganzen Kraft bekämpfte Dean das Feuer in sich und drängte es zurück, all das Verlangen, die Begierde und diesen Hunger. Für Cas. Nachdem Dean sich wieder gefasst hatte, kehrte seine Stimme und seine Vehemenz zurück: „Das kommt nicht in Frage!“

„Weil meine Hülle männlich ist?“ Wie sollte er jetzt auf die Schnelle einen weiblichen Körper finden? Abgesehen davon hatte er diesen hier irgendwie liebgewonnen. Es war als wäre es sein eigener. Aber für Dean würde er ihn aufgeben.

„Das ist es nicht. Ich könnte dir niemals… Nein.“ Bestimmt schüttelte Dean den Kopf. Allein der Gedanke, dem Engel weh zu tun, verursachte ihm Übelkeit. Nach dem Kainsmal hatte er sich geschworen soetwas niemals wieder zu tun, um jeden Preis.

„Du wirst sterben, Dean.“  
Sie sahen sich in die Augen. Das Grün traf den Engel wie ein Schlag. Es ließ ihn tief in die menschliche Seele blicken, offen und verletzlich lag sie vor ihm: seine Furcht und seine Entschlossenheit, seine Trauer und seine Schuld. Das Ungesagte all der Jahre tränkte die Luft um sie herum und nahm ihnen fast den Atem. Eindringlich sahen sie einander an und erkannten so viel in den Augen ihres Gegenübers. Vieles, was nie ausgesprochen wurde und auch nie würde und doch in diesem Moment so klar war.

„Ja.“ Ja, er würde sterben, seine Zeit war gekommen und er war bereit. Alles war genauso gekommen wie Dorothy es ihm prophezeit hatte. _Es wird sich bald zeigen, was für ein Mensch du bist._ Oh, und wie sich das gezeigt hatte. Er war ein Mensch, für den in dieser Welt kein Platz mehr war. _Auch deine Zeit wird irgendwann kommen, Dean Winchester._ Sie hatte recht behalten. Er wollte nicht gerettet werden, nicht diesmal. Und dennoch kam er nicht umhin dankbar zu sein, Castiel zu sehen, ein letztes Mal. Das hier war ein Abschied.

Castiel wollte noch etwas sagen, doch Dean fiel ihm ins Wort: „Geh jetzt bitte. Ich möchte allein sein.“ Auffordernd blickte er sein Gegenüber an und erwartete, dass dieser seiner Bitte unverzüglich Folge leistete. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, der Engel würde das Letzte sein, das er sah. Aber das ging nicht. Darum würde er niemals bitten.

Nie hatte der Jäger geglaubt, dass es so enden würde. Er hatte Angst, furchtbare Angst. Er wollte nicht allein sein, nicht allein sterben, aber noch weniger wollte er, dass ihn jemand so sah, sich krümmend unter dem Fluch. Wie hatte der Augenzeuge es beschrieben? _Auf einmal fing er an zu zittern, dann ist er umgekippt auf den Boden, hat sich gewunden und geschrien, es war grauenhaft!_ So sehr ihn die Furcht vor dem Kommenden auch lähmte, diesen Anblick konnte er weder seinem Bruder noch seinem besten Freund antun. Er würde diesen letzten Weg gehen, allein, so schmerzhaft er auch sein mochte, er würde es erdulden.

Das Wissen um die Pistole in seinem Nachtschrank war verführerisch. Eigentlich zur Verteidigung gedacht, bot sie nun einen Ausweg. Aber er würde sie nicht benutzen, egal was kommen würde, er hatte es nicht anders verdient. Vielleicht sollte er die Waffe aus seiner Reichweite schaffen, damit er nicht in Versuchung geriet, wenn die Qualen unerträglich wurden. Denn das würden sie und er hatte es verdient.

 

 _"How is it that you lost Dean? I thought the two of you were joined at the... everything."_  
_Kipling zu Castiel 14x01_

 

Wird Castiel das auf sich beruhen lassen?  
"You're worried about me after everything I've done?" Dean zu Castiel 11x01

Song zum Kapitel: One More Light - Linkin Park


	7. Verzweifelt – Um jeden Preis

_Castiel: "Dean, I don't want to have to hurt you."_  
_Dean: "I don't think that's going to be a problem."_  
_10x22_

 

Castiel war nicht gegangen. Nach allem was gewesen war, hatte er ihn noch immer nicht verlassen. Unbeweglich wie Marmor. Ein Fels in seiner alles vernichtenden Brandung. Die Wellen schlugen hoch, der Mensch versank, ertrank, nicht gewillt die ausgestreckte Hand zu ergreifen. _Du wirst sterben, Dean._ Die Worte hallten in seinen Ohren nach. _Ja._ Hätte Dean nur einmal geblinzelt, hätte er vermutlich den Augenblick verpasst, in dem der Engel ihn plötzlich mit unmenschlicher Präzision und Stärke an den Schultern packte und zurückdirigierte, bis er ihn gegen die nächstgelegene Wand presste. „Das kann ich nicht zulassen, Dean.“

Castiel hatte sich keine Illusionen gemacht, Dean war ein Mensch, ein Funke in der Unendlichkeit, er würde sterben, irgendwann. Aber dass es schon so bald sein würde… Es gab doch noch so vieles, was er ihm sagen musste… Er hatte angenommen, sie hätten noch Zeit. Immer war er davon ausgegangen, dass sie gemeinsam sterben würden, Seite an Seite. Zumindest hatte er es sich so vorgestellt, so hatte er es sich gewünscht. Doch nun sollte er ihn gehen lassen? Er fühlte sich nicht im Stande das zu ertragen. Also musste er stark sein, für sie beide, er musste einfach.

Erschrocken keuchte Dean auf. Er spürte die Wand in seinem Rücken und Castiels Arm auf seiner Brust über seinem laut pochenden Herzen. Völlig überrumpelt und perplex von der schnellen Bewegung sah er ihn an. Sein Gesicht war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seinem eigenen entfernt, näher als jemals zuvor, so nah, dass er seinen Atem an seinen Lippen spüren und seinen Geruch auf ihnen schmecken konnte. Dean schluckte. Das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut…

Sie waren stets wie parallele Linien gewesen, immer nah, niemals zusammen. Nachtblau in Grasgrün, als wären sie Mond und Erde, voneinander angezogen und doch hatten sie sich nie berühren können, nicht wirklich. Der Engel war wie ein Stern gewesen, den man am Himmel scheinen sah, und nach dem man die Hand ausstrecken konnte wie man wollte, man würde ihn doch nie erreichen. Jetzt aber hatten sie eine Supernova ausgelöst.

Wie eine blutrot aufgehende Sonne rauschte der Fluch durch Deans Venen und verbrannte seinen Körper von innen heraus. Sie waren wie zwei Chemikalien, die leicht entzündlich und explosiv wurden, sobald sie sich berührten. Etwas, das sich über viele Jahre angestaut hatte, drohte sich bahnzubrechen. Seinen halbherzigen Versuch sich aus der Umklammerung zu befreien schien Castiel nicht einmal wahrzunehmen. Würde er ihn schlagen wie damals in der Gasse?

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Des Engels Gesichtsausdruck war zu einer harten Maske gefroren, als er tonlos sagte: „Dreh dich um.“

Deans Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, nur um seine Arbeit mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit fortzuführen. Castiel würde doch nicht…? Doch, er würde. Alles an ihm ließ daran keinen Zweifel. Dieser Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der Druck seiner Hände, die Vehemenz seines Körpers.  
„Tu das nicht… Cas, bitte hör auf…“, der Jäger verfluchte seine kläglich brüchige Stimme. Seine Stimme sagte das eine, doch seine Hände krallten sich in den Trenchcoat, als wollten sie ihn nie wieder gehen lassen, nicht bereit diese Nähe wieder aufzugeben.

„Entweder du oder ich.“ Castiel flehte gedanklich, Dean möge zur Vernunft kommen, damit er nicht tun musste, was er befürchtete tun zu müssen. Das Leben des Jägers hatte schon immer einen hohen Preis gehabt und der Engel war bereit ihn zu zahlen.

„Ich kann nicht“, kaum hörbar drangen die Worte aus seiner Kehle. Nein, er wollte nicht. Nein, er wollte es nicht wollen. Obwohl ihm das Rauschen in seinen Adern etwas anderes sagte. Aber nachdem was er in der vorigen Neumondnacht mit dieser Frau getan hatte... Die Gefahr wieder die Kontrolle zu verlieren war zu groß. Er konnte Castiel doch nicht wehtun! Er konnte nicht.

„Dann lässt du mir keine andere Wahl.“ Die Mine des Engels war verspiegelt und undurchdringlich. Und so sah der Jäger nichts von der tiefen Verzweiflung, die ihn zu dieser Maßnahme trieb. Dean war von Natur aus ein starker, leitender Mensch. Castiel musste stärker sein. Nicht körperlich. Das hier wurde auf einer anderen Ebene ausgetragen.

Dean erschauderte, dann ließ er sich ohne Gegenwehr umdrehen und stützte sich mit beiden Armen an der Wand ab. Hinter sich konnte er bereits Castiels Körperwärme spüren, dann Hände auf seinen Hüften, er zuckte zusammen. Sie fuhren um seine Taille, fast sanft, und öffneten seine Hose. Ohne Umschweife griff der Mann hinter ihm in seine Boxershorts und umfasste seine bereits einsetzende Erektion. Dean keucht auf. Sofort reagierte sein Körper. So sehr er sich auch bemühte die Eindrücke auszublenden, betrog ihn sein Körper, reagierte ganz von allein, ohne seine Zustimmung. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich, sein Herz schlug hart in seiner Brust. Rasch schloss er seine Augen und versuchte seinen Puls unter Kontrolle zu halten. Doch als Castiel seine Spitze berühre, war es als fließe Starkstrom durch seine Nervenbahnen.

Nichts ließ darauf schließen, dass Castiel Lust empfand. Nur das erigierte Glied, das gegen Deans Gesäß drückte, bewies die Bereitschaft des Fleisches den nächsten Schritt zu tun. Ein Zittern durchfuhr den menschlichen Körper.

„Nicht…“, seine Stimme klang rauer und weit weniger nachdrücklich als beabsichtigt. Dean versuchte sich einzureden, es läge daran, dass er eh keine Chance hatte. Zu versuchen der Situation zu entfliehen oder den Engel zu bekämpfen, hätte keinen Sinn gehabt. Dieser war sowieso viel mächtiger als er. Zudem wollte Dean nicht mehr kämpfen, er wollte nicht mehr. Aber war das wirklich der einzige Grund, warum er sich nicht zur Wehr setzte?

„Es tut mir leid“, hörte er Castiel hinter sich sagen. Und er glaubte ihm. Das Bedürfnis sein Gesicht zu sehen wurde fast übermächtig. Dean wollte seinem besten Freund in die Augen schauen, wenn dieser das tat, was Freunde niemals taten.

Doch Castiel hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle, schob ihm seine Hosen endgültig von den Hüften und entblößte ihn. In ergebener Akzeptanz schloss Dean die Augen. Finger fuhren seine Wirbelsäule hinab, unaufhaltsam immer tiefer, immer tiefer… als würden sie ihr Ziel genau kennen. Über seinem Steißbein wurden sie langsamer, in Ehrfurcht vor der Intimität, die sie ausführen würden. Sie glitten zwischen seine Schenkel und berührten mit leichten Druck seinen Eingang, begannen zu kreisen. Eine Hand massierte erneut sein Glied, die andere eine Stelle, die noch nie jemand berührt hatte. Castiel versuchte ihn abzulenken, trieb ihn soweit, bis sein Atem nur noch stoßweise über seine Lippen kam. Dann erhöhte er den Druck und führte einen Finger ein. Fest biss sich Dean auf die Unterlippe und fluchte leise auf. So neu war dieses Gefühl, das Bedürfnis dagegen anzukämpfen fast übermächtig. Das Bedürfnis vor ihm zurück zu weichen und das Verlangen sich ihm entgegen zu strecken fochten in Dean einen Kampf aus, den keiner zu gewinnen vermochte.

Plötzlich waren die Hände fort. Bebend rang Dean nach Luft. Er hörte das Klimpern einer Gürtelschnalle, das Ratschen eines Reißverschlusses und das Rascheln von Stoff. Dann Atem in seinem Nacken. Dean verkrampfte sich, schloss seine Lider über die geweiteten Pupillen und versuchte sich mental auf das vorzubereiten, was jetzt unvermeidlich kommen würde.

Dann war da eine Hand auf seiner linken. Eine Hand, kräftig und groß, ganz anders als Frauenhände. Zuerst drückte sie seine eigene Handfläche fester gegen die holzverkleidete Wand, aber einen zögernden Augenblick später verschränkten sich ihre Finger ineinander, so fest, dass es fast weh tat. Dean vergaß für einen kostbaren Moment seine Angst, im Angesicht und in der Gewissheit dessen, was passieren würde. Denn er wusste, was auch geschah, er wurde gehalten.

Dean wehrte sich nicht. Castiel weinte.  
Dean spürte die feuchte Eichel an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle. Sein Rücken bog sich durch, als das fremde Glied seinen Muskelring durchbrach. Er fühlte jeden Millimeter. Verzweifelt presste er die Zähne aufeinander. Trotz dass er ihn erwartet hatte, war der intensive Schmerz ein Schock. Gepeinigt schrie er auf, doch Castiel drang unerbittlich weiter in ihn ein, noch immer langsam und geduldig aber absolut unnachgiebig. Und Dean wehrte sich nicht, denn er wusste, das hier war ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit. Er hätte den Engel wohl für kaltherzig und abgestumpft gehalten, wenn er nicht Castiels lautloses Weinen gespürt hätte. Heiße Tränen fielen auf Deans Nacken und rannen in salzigen Bahnen seinen Rücken hinab.

Der Engel zog ihn von hinten in eine Umarmung. Er spürte warme Hände auf seiner Brust und seinem Unterbauch. Sie fixierten seine Hüften und streichelten seinen Oberkörper. Seine Haut kribbelte überall da, wo sie gewesen waren. Ergeben ließ Dean seinen Kopf nach hinten auf Castiels Schulter fallen. Die sanften Berührungen standen in einem so deutlichen Kontrast zu dem scharfen Schmerz, der seinen Körper durchzog, dass er fast den Verstand verlor. Das pulsierende Glied tief in ihm. Alles übersteigende Intimität. Überwältigend ausgefüllt. Cas war in ihm. Er war vollständig in ihm und es tat verdammt weh, aber das war gut, er wollte das. Die Erkenntnis machte ihn schwindelig.

„Atme, Dean“, Castiels Stimme klang betont gefasst, ganz so als wolle er Dean den Halt geben, den er selbst schon längst verloren hatte.

Zittrig holte der Mensch Luft. Er war gedehnt bis an die Grenze des Erträglichen und darüber hinaus. Dann begann Castiel sich zu bewegen. Dean konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein klägliches Wimmern seine Kehle verließ. Er glaubte, seine Beine könnten ihn nicht mehr halten, würden einfach unter ihm nachgeben. Doch er spürte Castiels Stärke, seine Arme um seinen Körper, seine Brust an seinem Rücken, den festen Griff seiner Hände, seine Stöße, immer und immer wieder. Castiel hielt ihn, tröstete ihn durch den Schmerz und die Lust, bis Dean soweit war. Eine Druckwelle, die seinen Körper erschütterte, und er wusste, er war verloren.

Castiel presste sich in den zuckenden Körper, während dieser den Höhepunkt erreicht, so als wolle er sichergehen, dass Dean sich in den Krämpfen ihm nicht entzog. Von dem unnachgiebigen Leib gegen die Wand gedrückt, zogen sich seine Muskeln wieder und wieder um den harten Penis tief in ihm zusammen. Hätte Castiel ihn nicht festgehalten, wäre er zusammengebrochen, denn seine Beine trugen ihn nicht mehr. Starke Arme stützen ihn, als das noch immer steife Glied langsam aus ihm glitt. Erst jetzt da der Nebel der Lust sich gelichtet hatte und die Erregung verklungen war, spürte er wie wund sich sein Unterleib anfühlte. Dean sackte zusammen.

„Lass mich dich heilen, Dean“, drang Castiels Stimme durch das Rauschen in seinen Ohren.

„Nein…“, er schob seine Hand fort, „Nein. Das habe ich verdient.“

Ächzend stand er auf. Den Blick auf den Boden geheftet zog er sich seine Hose wieder an, ging wankend in Richtung Badezimmer, stützte sich am Rahmen ab und verriegelte dann die Tür hinter sich. Benommen und taumelnd schloss er die Augen, haderte, dann sah er in den Spiegel, sah in seine eigenen geröteten Augen.

Melanie. Ihr Name war Melanie.

 

 _Claire: "Dean Winchester is a monster."_  
_Castiel: "It's possible there's a little monster in all of us."_

 

Empfehlungen:  
Destiel-Oneshot-Sammlung "[For the first time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340668/chapters/28065675)" von mir  
Song "A Monster Like Me" von Morland, Debrah Scarlett, The Oslo Philharmonic Choir  
Szene 5x18 [In der Gasse](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DYRHeyzDw_8)

Es hat mir einiges abverlangt das zu schreiben. Wie war es für euch Leser/innen?


	8. Verstehen – Das Recht auf seinen Tod

_"To save Dean Winchester, that was your goal, right?_   
_You drape yourself in the flag of Heaven, but ultimately, it was all about saving one human."_   
_Metatron zu Castiel_

 

Das diffuse Licht des Bunkers erhellte den großzügigen Raum. Sam hielt sich an der Tischplatte fest, seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor. Er hatte nur warten können. Nur warten. Denn er selbst hatte nichts mehr tun können, nur Castiel konnte es und er hatte den Engel machen lassen. Jetzt war das Warten vorbei. Und er wusste nicht, was schlimmer war. Es war klar, was er getan hatte. Sam hätte die Schreie nicht hören müssen, um zu wissen, welchen Preis Deans Leben hatte.

Damals hatte Dean ihm einen Engel aufgezwungen, um ihn zu heilen, obwohl er bereit gewesen war zu sterben. Nun hatte Sam ihm diesen Gefallen erwidert. Es hatte sein müssen. Sie hatten getan, was nötig war. Sie hatten das Richtige getan. Sie hatten keine Wahl gehabt. Oder?

Castiel tauschte mit ihm aus leeren Augen einen Blick. „Er lebt“, schienen sie zu sagen. Sam nickte, die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengepresst, irgendwo zwischen dankend, zur Kenntnis nehmend und bestürzter Gewissheit. Dann war der Engel verschwunden.

 

Ein Steppengebiet irgendwo in Zentralasien, fernab von jeder Zivilisation. Ein Ort, an dem er niemandem schaden konnte. Ein trockener Wind fegte durch die dürren Gräser, wirbelte den Staub des kargen Bodens auf und drang kalt durch den dünnen Stoff des Trenchcoats. Castiel spürte es nicht. Seine Schreie vermischten sich mit dem Donner, der über ihm grollte. Wahrscheinlich war er dafür verantwortlich.

Was hatte er bloß getan?! Dean hatte ihm vertraut, er war doch sein Freund. Und er… er hatte Dean weh getan, so sehr. Dem Menschen, dem er nie wieder weh tun wollte. Dem Menschen, der ihm so viel bedeutete. Er hatte ihm auf einer Weise Leid zugefügt, wie er es seinem schlimmsten Feind nicht wünschte. Er hatte nicht nur das Vertrauen des Jägers missbraucht, sondern auch ihn selbst, seinen Körper, seinen Geist, seine Seele. Hätte jemand anderes Dean soetwas angetan, der Engel hätte diesen auf der Stelle getötet.

Castiel wusste nicht, wie lange er schon mit geschlossenen Augen in dem hohen Gras gekauert hatte. Als er sie öffnete, saß eine alte Nomadin neben ihm auf einem Stein. Sie sagte etwas zu ihm. Ein Dialekt irgendwo zwischen Kasachisch und Kirgisisch. Der Bote des Himmels hätte sie wohl verstanden, er verstand jeden Menschen dieser Erde, wenn er denn hingehört hätte. Er zog in Erwägung einfach wieder zu verschwinden, sich einen neuen Ort zu suchen, einen an dem er allein sein konnte. Aber stattdessen ließ er sich von der zierlichen Frau in ihr Zelt führen. Wieso, wusste er selbst nicht. Er sah ihr zu wie sie Tee kochte.

Was hatte er nur getan? Er fühlte sich wund, roh, zerrissen. Als wäre etwas tief in ihm kaputt gegangen. Als hätte er einen Teil von sich unwiderruflich verloren. Er konnte Dean nicht weh tun ohne sich selbst zu verletzen. Das war schon immer so gewesen. Und es war oft so gewesen, viel zu oft. Aber dieses Mal… dieses Mal war es anders. Er hatte Dean verloren.

Sie legte ihm ein Fell um die Schultern. Wenn Castiel es nicht besser gewusst hätte und ein Mensch gewesen wäre, hätte er sie wohl als Engel bezeichnet. Ihre Seele leuchtete warm, gütig und weise. Fast so wie die mandelförmigen Augen in ihrem faltigen Gesicht, Zeugen längst vergangener Zeit. Sie hatte ein langes Leben geführt, bald würde sie sterben.

Was hatte er getan?! Dieser eine Mensch war in all den Jahren mehr gewesen als es seine himmlische Familie je hätte sein können. Und nun hatte er ihre Freundschaft für Deans Leben geopfert. Aber Dean hatte sein Leben nicht gewollt, nein, er selbst hatte Deans Leben gewollt. In seinem Egoismus hatte er ihm das Leben aufgezwungen. Hatte nicht jedes fühlende Wesen das Recht auf seinen Tod? Das Recht zu entscheiden, wann es genug war?

Allein bestritt die Nomadin ihr karges Leben in dieser schier endlosen Einöde, doch einsam war sie nie. Diese Frau schenkte ihm ihre Gastfreundschaft und ihre kostbare Zeit, nichts ahnend, wen sie da zu sich eingeladen hatte. Oder wusste sie es doch? Sie sah ihn an und lächelte.

Er hatte es getan. Er allein. Schuld wog wie Ketten, die ihn am Boden hielten, in die Tiefe zogen, in sein Fleisch schnitten und klaffende Wunden hinterließen, sodass alle Welt sehen konnte, was er getan hatte. Es war als läge eine unendlich schwere Last auf seinem Brustkorb, die ihm seinen Atem nahm, ihn nach und nach erdrückte. Indem er Dean genau das angetan hatte, was dieser so sehr bereute, hatte er dessen Schuld auf sich übertragen. Er hatte Deans Schmerz auf sich genommen.

 

Der Duschhahn fühlte sich kühl und glatt unter seinen noch immer bebenden Fingern an, bis Tropfen von oben herabfielen und das Salz aus seinem Gesicht wuschen. Dean ließ sie, streckte sich ihnen entgegen wie ein Kind dem warmen Sommerregen, hieß sie willkommen wie Lungen den Sauerstoff. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er zum letzten Mal so sehr geweint hatte. Es war befreiend gewesen, denn zuvor hatte er es nicht gekonnt. Nicht vor Sam. Und erst recht nicht vor sich selbst. Bei ihrem Leben hatte er es sich nicht leisten können schwach zu sein. Die Stimme seines Vaters und die Verachtung darin hallten noch immer nach: _Du weiß wer heult? Babys._

Doch nun war es zu viel. Vor dem Spiegel war es aus ihm herausgebrochen. Den Versuch sich am Waschbecken festzuhalten hatte er aufgegeben, als alles wie eine einzige verheerende Woge über ihn hereingebrochen war und ihn überwältigt hatte. Geschüttelt von Weinkrämpfen war er zu Boden gesunken, sich windend unter den Schluchzern, die sich ihren Weg seine Kehle hinauf erkämpft hatten. Melanie. Fühle es sich so an? Das Gefühl wie Castiel ihn von hinten gegen diese Wand gefickt hatte. Sein bester Freund hatte ihn genommen gegen seinen Willen, oder?

Castiel hatte ihm die Wahl gelassen, entweder den Engel durch sein fluchgesteuertes Tun zu verletzen oder selbst zu erdulden, was dieser mit ihm tat. Deans Entscheidung war klar gewesen. Er hatte nicht eine Sekunde darüber nachdenken müssen oder wollen. Allein der Gedanke, dass Cas an seine Stelle getreten wäre, ließ seinen Magen zusammenziehen. Ihm wurde schlecht. Er musste sich an der Duschwand abstützen, um nicht erneut zu taumeln. So wie er sich abgestützt hatte als Cas…

Es zu verdrängen war zwecklos. Seine übliche Strategie würde hier keinen Nutzen haben. Castiel hatte ihn berührt wie es noch niemand zuvor getan hatte. Es hatte weh getan, sehr. Aber vor allem schmerzte, dass Cas es gewesen war, der ihm weh getan hatte. Und doch musste Dean sich eingestehen, dass der Engel ihn berührt hatte noch bevor dessen Hände und dessen Körper es getan hatten. Schon vor Jahren hatte Cas etwas in ihm angestoßen, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, das es überhaupt da war. Etwas, dem er seither versuchte keine Beachtung zu schenken. Etwas, das alles kompliziert machen würde. Etwas Mächtiges. Etwas, das mächtiger gewesen war als der Fluch, sodass er genug Kraft gehabt hatte, Cas nichts anzutun.

Dann der Moment als der Engel in ihn eingedrungen war… Er hatte sich nie freier gefühlt. Nichts, was Castiel getan hatte, hatte Dean als falsch empfunden. Das war seine Nähe nie. Sein Handeln war nicht verwerflich, sondern gerechtfertigt gewesen. Buße. Das hier war seine Buße gewesen, die ihn befreite, die ihn frei machte von dem, was er selbst getan hatte.

Erschöpft vom Weinen lehnt Dean seine pochende Stirn an die kühlenden Fliesen und spürte dem Nass nach, das auf seinen Rücken fiel. Geschützt vor der Welt da draußen hier in der Dusche bei laufendem Wasser, abgeschirmt durch einen Vorhang aus Tropfen. Das Wasser lief und lief, spülte alles ab, Tränen, Schweiß und Blut, die Angst, die Verzweiflung und all die Schuld. Alles wurde abgewaschen, hinfort getragen in klaren Strömen. Dean fühlte sich wie ausgehöhlt. Wo vorher Schmerz gewesen war, war jetzt Leere, nicht nur in seinem Körper. Castiel war gegangen. Die Nacht war geblieben.

 

Dean war aus der Dusche gestiegen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er unter dem regengleichen Schauer gestanden hatte. Vielleicht nur Minuten. Vielleicht Stunden. Wasserdampf durchzog das Bad wie dichter Nebel, der sogar die Zeit zu verschleiern vermochte. Tropfen perlten über seine Haut und zeichneten verschlungene Muster auf seinen Körper. Der Jäger sah an sich herab, über all die Narben und Wunden, die seine Feinde und seine Freunde auf ihm hinterlassen hatten, und er selbst. Es war nicht zu übersehen, wie kaputt er war. Beschädigte Ware. Wie viele Monster hatten diese Hände schon getötet? Wie viele Menschen? Und wog das eine das andere auf?

Vielleicht gab es keinen Unterschied, kein Schwarz und Weiß, nur undurchdringliches Grau, das so viele Farben barg, wenn man den Mut hatte genauer hinzusehen. Zwischen monströsen Menschen und menschlichen Monstern. Dean und Dorothy.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass er fror, bis er zu zittern begann. Feuchte, dunkle Flecken hatten sich auf der Frotteematte unter seinen Füßen gebildet. Zögernd streckte er eine Hand aus, nahm sich eines der Handtücher aus dem alten Eichenschrank und trocknete seinen wunden Körper. Castiel hatte seine Male auf ihm hinterlassen, ihn erneut gezeichnet.

Sich das Leben nehmen, seltsamer Ausdruck. Wem das Leben nehmen? War es erst einmal vorbei, war es nicht man selbst, der es vermisste. Der eigene Tod war etwas, das jedem anderen passierte. Sein Leben gehörte nicht ihm allein, das verstand Dean nun. (1)

Jetzt erkannte er die wahre Bedeutung des Fluchs. Jeden Monat musste er sich erneut für das Leben entscheiden. Zu leben war für ihn kein Zustand mehr, sondern eine Entscheidung, etwas das er aus freien Stücken wählte und für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnte. Auch mit sich selbst, mit seiner Vergangenheit, seiner Schuld und seinen inneren Dämonen. Um derer willen, die er liebte. Für Sam. Und für Cas.

 

_"I was lost until I took on your pain."_   
_Castiel_

 

1) Quelle: BBC Sherlock 4x02


	9. Verzeihen – Die Last der Schuld

_"I'll find some way to redeem myself to you."_  
_Castiel zu Dean_

 

Dean kam immer hier her, wenn er nachdenken musste. Es war friedlich. Hier fühlte er sich frei. Frei von allem. Eine seltsame Ruhe erfasste ihn, jedes Mal wenn er herkam. Der Steg knarrte unter seinen Füßen und der See wiegte sich in dem beständigen Rhythmus der Wellen. Eine leichte Brise ließ das Schilf am Ufer leise rauschen.

Das vertraute Rascheln eines Trenchcoats. „Cas?“

„Ich bin hier.“ Castiel stand direkt neben ihm, sein Mantel wehte im Wind wie ein Umhang. Der Engel tauchte auf und sofort fühlte er sich wieder sicher. Das war doch absurd…

„Aber du bist nicht wirklich hier, oder?“

„Nein“, hörte er ihn sagen. Das hier war nur ein Traum. Der Engel war nur zu Besuch. Vielleicht war das alles, was blieb. Würde Castiel jemals zurückkehren? Sie wussten es beide nicht.

Sie waren nicht mehr die selben, die sie vorher gewesen waren. Sogar seine Stimme war nicht mehr die selbe. Eine Stimme, die Dean schon so oft gehört hatte, war jetzt eine ganz andere. Sie war ein Griff um sein Herz, ein Sturm in seinen Arterien, ein heißer Schauer, der durch seinen Körper jagte, und ein flüchtiges Ziehen in seinen Lenden. Alles hatte sich verändert. Das, was gewesen war, war nicht länger. Ihre Glut, ihre Hitze, ihr Feuer hatte nichts als einen Haufen Asche hinterlassen. Sie waren keine Freunde mehr, keine Familie. Was würden sie nun sein? Würden sie jemals wieder irgendetwas sein?

Eine Weile sahen sie wortlos auf das Wasser und verloren sich in der Vorstellung, dass sie niemals aufwachen mussten, dass das hier nie enden würde. Ein Moment, eingefroren inmitten der Zeit. In weiter Ferne besang ein Vogel die letzten Stunden des Tages. Die Bäume auf der anderen Seite verloren sich im leichten Nebel, so wie sie einander verloren.

 

„Dean, was ich…“

„Nein, tu das nicht“, schnitt der Jäger ihm das Wort ab.

Castiel schwieg betroffen. Vielleicht war es noch zu früh. Oder schon zu spät. Würden sie nie wieder davon sprechen und so tun als wäre nichts passiert? Als wäre alles wie immer? Ein verlockender und zugleich befremdlicher Gedanke. Aber nachvollziehbar. Vielleicht waren die Gedanken daran, die Erinnerungen an das, was geschehen war, zu schmerzhaft. Und es war Deans gutes Recht diese Illusion des Traumes aufrecht zu erhalten. Es war schließlich sein Traum. In ihren Träumen erschufen die Menschen Welten, die allein ihnen gehörten. Manchmal wünschte sich Castiel, er könnte es auch. Träumen.

„Ich will deine Entschuldigung nicht“, Dean stockte, „weil es nichts gibt, wofür sie gut sein könnte.“

Es waren wohl Momente wie dieser, die einen für immer veränderten. Castiel schloss die Augen und fiel. Fiel mit der Hoffnung, an der er sich festgehalten hatte. Dean hatte recht, eine Entschuldigung würde nichts ändern, nichts wieder gut machen. Es gab nichts mehr, das er tun konnte, nichts mehr, das er sagen konnte. Es war zu spät. Er hatte alles zerstört. Gedanklich versuchte Castiel sich von ihm zu verabschieden, aber es ging nicht. Er wünschte, Dean würde ihn anschreien oder schlagen, irgendetwas tun, damit es leichter war zu gehen.

Doch leiser fügte der Jäger hinzu: „Ich bin derjenige, der die Schuld tragen sollte.“ Aber er trug sie nicht. Nicht mehr. Sie beide wussten, was der Engel getan hatte.

Castiel schluckte. „Das ist nicht wahr.“  
Zögernd, vorsichtig, als könnte bei einer unbedachten Bewegung der blonde Mann vor ihm davonlaufen, legt der Engel ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. Zu seiner Überraschung schlug Dean sie nicht fort. Sie standen einfach nur da. Fragil. Verletzlich. Empfindsam. Es war viel zu viel und gleichzeitig viel zu wenig. Sie schwiegen. Keiner von ihnen wagte diesen zerbrechlichen Moment zu unterbrechen. Es war kein leeres Schweigen. Der Raum zwischen ihnen war vollgestopft mit Sehnsucht und Erinnerung, Entsetzen und schwerem Atmen.

 

Dann nach einiger Zeit holte Dean tief Luft als müsse er sich überwinden: „Wie bist du damit zurecht gekommen? Wie hast du es geschafft damit zu leben?“ Castiel sah ihn fragend an. Seine Finger glitten von der Schulter des Menschen. „Damit, was du im Himmel getan hast“, ergänzte Dean. Auch der Engel hatte schlimme Dinge getan und doch war er noch immer hier. Vielleicht würde das dem Jäger eines Tages auch gelingen.

„Meine Brüder und Schwestern abgeschlachtet zu haben?“, Bitterkeit schwang in seiner Stimme, „Gar nicht. Ich habe versucht Buße zu tun, indem ich im Fegefeuer blieb. Aber dadurch habe ich nur noch mehr Leid verursacht.“  
Dean hatte den Gedanken nicht ertragen können, dass es Castiels Wille gewesen war ihn zu verlassen, also hatte er sich seine eigene Erinnerung erschaffen. Lieber hatte er glauben wollen, dass er Castiels Hand im Portal losgelassen hatte, dass er ihn im Fegefeuer zurückgelassen hatte, dass er nicht stark genug gewesen war. Seine Trauer und Schuld hatten ihn in seinen Träumen heimgesucht, hatten ihn nicht mehr schlafen lassen und ihm Dinge vorgegaukelt, die gar nicht da gewesen waren. Immer wieder hatte er geglaubt den Engel zu sehen, so wie Sam seine Freundin Jessica nach ihrem Tod gesehen hatte.

„Ich habe dir verziehen, Cas, und das schon lange.“ Sie sahen sich in die Augen. Dean hatte nicht bloß die Sache mit dem Fegefeuer gemeint.

Castiel blickte zu Boden und ignorierte diese Tatsache. Vielleicht war es noch zu früh, um seine Vergebung annehmen zu können. Oder schon zu spät. „Aber dann… dann kam Naomi und ich hätte dich fast getötet!“  
Noch immer hallten die Worte nach, mit denen Dean den Bann durchbrochen hatte. _Wir sind eine Familie. Wir brauchen dich. Ich brauche dich._ Sie hatten nie darüber geredet, kein einziges Mal. Nie hatten sie zur Sprache gebracht, was es bedeutet hatte.

„Das habe ich auch.“  
Dean erinnerte sich nur zu gut, wie er unter dem Einfluss des Kainsmals auf Cas eingeschlagen hatte und wie dieser sich nicht gewehrt hatte, kein einziges Mal. Noch heute konnte er spüren, wie die Rippen unter seinen Händen brachen. Er hatte die Engelsklinge gegen seinen besten Freund erhoben, Cas blutüberströmt unter ihm… Niemals würde er diesen Anblick vergessen. Nie wieder durfte er es so weit kommen lassen.

„Doch kurz darauf habe ich es wieder getan, Dean, unter Rowenas Fluch.“  
Wieder hatte der Jäger keinen Versuch der Gegenwehr unternommen, hatte bloß Castiels Hand gehalten, während dieser mit der anderen auf ihn eingeschlagen hatte.  
„Und du… du wolltest dich danach nicht von mir heilen lassen, Dean, weil du glaubtest, du hättest es verdient. Und ich habe mich als Lucifers Hülle zur Verfügung gestellt, weil ich glaubte, ich hätte es verdient.“

„Vielleicht ist das hier zwischen uns…“, Dean brach hilflos ab. Seine Züge veränderten sich, ganz so als hätte er Schmerzen. Dann atmete er tief durch, strich die Emotionen aus seinem Gesicht und begann erneut: „Vielleicht sind wir dazu verdammt uns immer wieder und wieder gegenseitig zu verletzen.“ Vielleicht war es besser für sie beide, wenn das hier ein Abschied war. Castiel hatte schon genug für sie geopfert.

„Nein, da ist nicht nur Schmerz. Ich kann es fühlen.“ Dean war kein schlechter Mensch, er war ein sehr guter Mensch, dem schlechte Dinge widerfahren waren. Es gab so viel mehr in ihm als er erkannte, nicht nur Schmerz und Zorn. Da war auch Gutes, Castiel spürte es. „Ohne dich wäre ich nicht… ich. Und ich denke, ich bin mehr als das, was ich gewesen bin.“ Vielleicht hatte dieser Mensch ihn zu dem gemacht, der er schon immer hatte sein sollen. „Das ist nicht Destruktion, Dean. Das ist Konstruktion.“

Dean stieß hörbar die Luft durch die Nase aus, ein abfälliges Schnauben, das missglückte. Er bezweifelte das. Nie war Castiel solch ein gefühlloser Mistkerl gewesen wie all die anderen Engel. Und was hatte es ihm genützt? Nun stand der mit gebrochenen Flügeln vor ihm. Und wessen Schuld was das? Ganz genau, seine, Dean Winchesters. Castiel hatte versucht die Stücke eines gebrochenen Mannes wieder zusammenzusetzen und hatte dabei sich selbst zerbrochen.

„Wie kannst du mir nur verzeihen? Immer und immer wieder?“, brachte Dean hervor. Er hatte ihn nie darum gebeten. Er hatte ihn nie um Verzeihung gebeten. Dafür dass er das Vertrauen in Cas verloren hatte, als er erfahren hatte, dass dieser mit Crowley gearbeitet hatte. Dafür dass er Cas in dem Krankenhaus zurückgelassen hatte, als dieser Sams Schmerz auf sich genommen hatte. Dafür gesagt zu haben, dass es ihm egal sei, dass Cas gebrochen war. Dafür nicht mit Cas gesprochen zu haben, als dieser ihm gestanden hatte suizidal zu sein. Dafür Cas aus dem Bunker geworfen zu haben und ihm nicht von Gadreel erzählt zu haben. Dafür Cas zusammengeschlagen zu haben, währen dieser sich nicht einmal gewehrt hatte. Dafür nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass Lucifer in Cas gewesen war. Und das war nicht mal alles.

Ihm verzeihen? Castiel verstand nicht. Er hatte Dean nie verziehen, weil es nichts gab, wofür er ihm hätte verzeihen müssen. Der Jäger hatte stets gute Gründe für sein Handeln gehabt, so wie damals als er den gefallenen und nun menschlichen Castiel hatte wegschicken müssen. Oder Dean hatte unter Fremdeinfluss gestanden. Leviathane, Naomis Kontrolle, der Rausch des Kainsmals, Rowenas Fluch. Nie waren sie sie selbst gewesen, wenn sie einander wehgetan hatten. Bis zu dieser Neumondnacht. Castiel war bei klarem Verstand gewesen und hatte aus eigenem Antrieb gehandelt in dem vollen Bewusstsein dessen, was er Dean damit antat. Und deswegen verstand der Engel nicht.

Aber er musste etwas sagen, irgendetwas. „Indem ich zuerst mir selbst verzeihe“, antwortete er also. Eine glatte Lüge, aber das war jetzt nicht wichtig. „Siehst du denn nicht, dass das ein Teufelskreis ist? Durchbrich ihn, Dean!“ Und leiser fügte er hinzu: „Es schadet nur denen, die man liebt, wenn man an seinen Schuldgefühlen festhält. Das musste ich auf schmerzhafte Weise lernen.“ Sein Verbleib im Fegefeuer, sein Ja zu Lucifer, … Die Liste war lang.

Dean sah ihn an als hätte er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen, oder als würde er erst jetzt erkennen. War es nicht offensichtlich gewesen? Castiel hatte rebellierte und hatte seine Bestimmung, sein Zuhause, seine Familie und alles, was er je gekannt hatte, aufgegeben. Der Engel hatte in der Hölle gebrannt, im Fegefeuer gekämpft, im Himmel gelitten und war auf der Erde gestorben, zurückgekehrt und geblieben. Und wofür? _Ich tue das, all das, nur für dich, Dean_ , hatte er gesagt. _Denen die man liebt_ , hatte er gesagt. _Ich liebe dich auch, Cas_ , wollte Dean erwidern. Es wollte raus, unwillkürlich, einfach so. Aber er tat es nicht.

 

 _"We are family. We need you. I need you."_  
_Dean zu Castiel 8x17_

 

Empfehlungen:  
Destiel-FF "[Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236713/chapters/22710125)" von mir  
Supernatural-Zitatsammlung "[How to say I love You](https://www.wattpad.com/story/116538595-supernatural-zitate-how-to-say-i-love-you)"  
Song "Soldier" von Gavin DeGraw

Nachweise/Zitate zum Kapitel:  
"I caused a lot of suffering on earth, but I devastated Heaven. I vaporized thousands of my own kind. I can't go back. Because if I see what Heaven's become, what I made of it... I'm afraid I might kill myself." Castiel zu Dean 8x08  
"I feel like hell for failing you, okay? For failing you like I fail every other God-forsaken thing that I care about." Dean zu Castiel 8x07  
C: "Dean, I... there aren't words." D: "You're right, there aren't words, Cas. Cause there's no need. It's fine." C: "Dean, I can fix that." D: "No. It's fine, Cas. Besides, I had it coming." 11x03  
D: "God, I was so damn stupid." C: "You were stupid for the right reasons." D: "Yeah, like that matters." C: "Sometimes that's all that matters." 9x10


	10. Verborgen – Etwas Besonderes

_Dean: "You made an exception for me."_   
_Castiel: "You're different."_

 

Lautes Schweigen in seinem Kopf. Das Klopfen von Regentropfen gegen die marode Fensterscheibe. Sein eigener Atem hallte in seinen Ohren. Dean schloss die Augen, versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie es gewesen war. Spätes Erkennen. Vielleicht zu spät. Glück war etwas, das anderen Menschen passierte.

Was war bloß los mit ihm? Wieso schoss ihm dieser abwegige Gedanken durch den Kopf während er mit Cas sprach? Missmutig rührte Dean in seinem längst erkalteten Kaffee. _Ich liebe dich auch._ Der Impuls hatte ihn erschreckt, mehr als erschreckt, es hatte ihm Angst gemacht.

„Dean?!“

Der Angesprochene sah auf in Sams fragendes Gesicht: „Hm?“

„Du hast mir ja gar nicht zugehört.“

Das hatte er nicht. Viel zu sehr beschäftigten ihn die kürzlichen Ereignisse. Erledigt fuhr Dean sich mit der flachen Hand über das Gesicht. Dieser Engel raubte ihm noch den letzten Nerv. Hoffentlich merkte sein Bruder nicht, was in ihm vorging, das wäre wirklich demütigend. Dieser schien nicht verärgert zu sein, besorgt vielleicht. Dann zog er immer die Stirn kraus, so wie jetzt.

„War in Gedanken“, antwortete Dean.  
Genau genommen war Castiel in seinen Gedanken. Nicht wortwörtlich, aber er spukte ihm in seinem Kopf herum, alles kreiste um diese eine Person. Als ob es nicht schon genug wäre, dass er in seinen Träumen auftauchte. Er war überall, nur nicht in seiner Gegenwart. Ob er es wohl jemals wieder sein würde? Ob der Engel jemals zurückkommen würde? Und wollte er das überhaupt? War es nicht vielleicht besser, wenn sie sich nie wieder sehen würden?

Wenn er Castiel ansah, sah alles, was er je gewollt hatte. Er sah sich selbst an und sah nichts, was er verdiente. Er hatte Dinge getan… schreckliche Dinge. Wie konnte er zulassen, dass der Engel bei ihm blieb? Durch seine Gefühle für Cas brachte er ihn in Gefahr. Eines Tages würde er sein Verderben sein, wenn er das nicht längst schon war. Zu viel schon hatte Cas für ihn opfern müssen. Dean wusste, er müsste ihn gehen lassen, aber dazu fehlte ihm die Kraft. Stattdessen hatte er den Engel stets in seiner Nähe behalten, zwar immer mit einigem Abstand, jedoch nie gänzlich fort. Weil er ihn brauche… Er brauche ihn so sehr… Und das war das Egoistischste, das er je getan hatte.  
Abstand – Ja, Dean hatte ihn am ausgestreckten Arm verhungern lassen, gehalten und doch von ihm weggestoßen. Er hatte Angst. Angst ihn einzulassen und Angst, dass er ging. Aber das war keine Entschuldigung, denn er hatte dabei immer gewusst, was er Cas damit antat. Wenn auch nicht in dem Ausmaß, wie er nun erkannt hatte, aber er hatte es gewusst und doch nie beendet.

„Habe ich gemerkt.“ Sam machte sich in der Tat Sorgen. Die Nacht mit Castiel hatte bei seinem Bruder offenbar Spuren hinterlassen und das nicht nur körperlich. „Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst, Dean.“

„Nein, das weißt du nicht! Du weißt nicht, wie es ist, wenn… wenn…“, er suchte nach Worten und fand doch keine für das, was geschehen war.

„Doch“, erwiderte der Jüngere mit fester Stimme, „Doch, das weiß ich.“

Dean sah ihn ungläubig an: „Du hast…“

„… es mit einem Mann getan?“, beendete Sam, „Ja, das habe ich.“ Sein Blick nahm einen glasigen Ausdruck an. „Das, was er mit mir gemacht hat… Ich wusste nicht, dass mein Körper so -“

„Whoa, stopp Sam! Keine Details!“, unterbrach ihn der Ältere und hob abwehrend die Hände. Er wollte wirklich keine Einzelheiten aus dem Sexleben seines kleinen Bruders wissen und erst recht nicht seine Experimente mit einem Mann. Nicht nachdem, was sich beim letzten Neumond zugetragen hatte. Nicht nachdem, was Cas getan hatte. Nicht nachdem, wie es sich für ihn selbst angefühlt hatte.  
Und doch zögerte er. Sam war vielleicht der einzige, der ihn verstehen würde. Wem sollte er sonst davon erzählen? Davon, dass es wehtat. Davon, wie sehr es ihn erschüttert hatte. Er wollte ihn fragen, ob es immer so sein würde, ob er immer solche Schmerzen haben würde. Aber dann beschloss er, dass er mit niemandem außer mit Cas darüber reden sollte. Er sollte ihm sagen, dass es okay ist.

Sam grinste und schaute dann etwas verlegen zu Boden. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich auf Männer stehen würde. Also nicht generell. Aber er… er war etwas Besonderes.“

„Ich weiß was du meinst“, Deans Blick verlor sich in der Ferne und so bemerkte er nicht, wie Sam ihn mit einem wissenden Lächeln betrachtete.

Dean schüttelte den Kopf als wollte er seine Gedanken loswerden und wechselte das Thema: „Wann ist das gewesen? Ich habe dich nie mit einem Kerl anbandeln sehen.“  
Er hoffte, er hatte Sams Outing nicht vermasselt. Sein Bruder sollte nicht das Gefühl haben sich für irgendetwas in dieser Hinsicht rechtfertigen zu müssen. Schon immer war Sam ein aufgeschlossener Mensch gewesen, der nicht in Schubladen dachte. Und solange es ihn glücklich machte, war Dean der letzte, der sich dem in den Weg stellen würde.  
Aber er wunderte sich doch sehr, denn normalerweise erfuhr er früher oder später von jeder der spärlichen Liebschaften seines jüngeren Bruders. Sam war nie solch ein Rumtreiber gewesen wie er selbst. Wenn sein Bruder etwas mit jemandem anfing, dann meinte er es ernst. Und dann war sie gestorben, jedes mal. Oder er. Der Preis ihres Jobs. Deswegen ließ Dean sich niemals auf etwas Festes ein. Was man nie hatte, musste man auch nicht vermissten. Was man nie festhielt, musste man nicht loslassen. Damit andere nicht seinen Preis bezahlen mussten. Schon zu viele hatten das getan. Jeder, der ihm je etwas bedeutet hatte, war gestorben, manche sogar mehrfach, wie Sam und Cas. Er war wie Gift. Jeder, den er… gern hatte, war dem Untergang geweiht. Charlie, Kevin, Benny, Jo, seine Mutter, sein Vater, Bobby… sie alle waren tot. Lieben bedeutete zerstören.

„Konntest du auch nicht. Du warst tot.“ Sam starrte ins Leere, gefangen in Erinnerungen.

„Sammy?“  
Ihr ganzes Leben lang befanden sie sich zusammen auf der Flucht, auch wenn sie es Jagd nannten. Der Ältere konnte nicht anders als sich schuldig zu fühlen, seinen Bruder allein gelassen zu haben. So irrational dieses Empfinden auch war, aber er hätte für ihn da sein müssen, immer.

Auf Deans fragenden Gesichtsausdruck hin fuhr er zögernd fort: „Erinnerst du dich an die Sache mit der Zeitschleife? Die Dienstage, immer und immer wieder… Und dann, dann wurde es Mittwoch und du starbst. Gabriel, er… Ich hätte alles getan, um dich zu retten…“

Alles Blut wich aus Deans Gesicht, er wurde kreideweiß. „Sam… nein…“, er musste hart schlucken. Was hatte Sammy getan? „Bitte sag mir, dass du nicht…“, er konnte es nicht aussprechen. Er wollte es nicht mal denken, sich nicht vorstellen, wie sein kleiner Bruder…

„Es war nicht so wie du denkst. Und das auch nur anfangs.“

Dean wusste nicht, wie er die Worte seines Bruders deuten sollte, und wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er das auch gar nicht. Eine angespannte Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Beide starrten in ihre Kaffeetassen, jeweils ihren Gedanken nachhängend, bloß nicht dem Blick des anderen begegnen, um nicht preiszugeben, was hinter dem eigenen lag. Dean schloss die Augen. Was hatte sein Bruder noch alles für ihn getan, wovon er nichts wusste?

„Wieso hast du nie etwas gesagt?“ Was für eine dumme Frage, schalt Dean sich selbst. Hätte er Sam sowas erzählt? Gewiss nicht. Er hätte nicht gewollt, dass Sam sich für irgendetwas die Schuld gab. So wie er ihm nicht erzählt hatte, dass er seine Seele für ihn verkauft hatte. So wie er ihm damals als Kind nicht erzählt hatte, dass er selbst schon seit Tagen nichts gegessen hatte, als er Sammy ihr letztes Müsli gegeben hatte. So wie er ihm nicht erzählt hatte, dass er die Lebensmittel für ihn gestohlen hatte. So wie er ihm nicht erzählt hatte, was ihr Vater mit ihm gemacht hatte, als er nicht gut genug auf seinen kleinen Bruder aufgepasst hatte und dieser unter seiner Aufsicht weggelaufen war. (1)

„Er hat es mich vergessen lassen“, unterbrach Sam seine Gedanken, „Erst an diesem einen Tag in dem Hotel der heidnischen Götter, da hat er den Gedächtniszauber wieder aufgehoben. Ich glaube, Gabriel wollte, dass ich mich an ihn erinnern würde, an alles. Er muss gewusst haben, dass er sterben würde.“

„Das… das tut mir leid, Sam.“ Dean wusste nichts, was er weiter sagen könnte. Er fühlte sich schlecht, weil er nicht die richtigen Worte fand. Gab es überhaupt Worte für Situationen wie diese?

Gäbe es ein Paralleluniversum oder eine zweite Chance, es würde doch immer auf dieselbe Weise enden. Gabriel würde sich opfern. Denn so war er. (2)  
Sam schaute auf seine Hände, die noch immer die Kaffeetasse umklammert hielten. „Entweder er oder ich. Und er hat sich für mich entschieden.“ Nicht nur für das höhere Wohl, sondern für einen einzelnen Menschen. So unterschiedlich die beiden Engelsbrüder auch waren, darin glichen sie sich. „Castiel hätte genau dasselbe getan, für dich. Er hat es getan. So oft.“

„Mhm…“ Dean schien abwesend.

Was wollte Sam da andeuten? Dass Sam ihm überlegen war, dass er Zusammenhänge begriff, die er selbst gar nicht erst zu verstehen suchte, beschäftigte Dean weniger als die Blicke, die der manches Mal in die Ferne richtete. Dann verschwand Sam vor seinen Augen, obwohl dessen Körper bei ihm blieb, und wenn Sam zurückkehrte, dann konnte Dean sich sicher sein, dass sein Bruder einen neuen Weg entdeckt hatte, eine neue Möglichkeit, die Realität, die sie lebten, zu hinterfragen. Dean wagte nicht zu mutmaßen, zu welcher Erkenntnis er diesmal gekommen war.

Er warf dem Größeren einen Seitenblick zu, betrachtete ihn, während dieser nicht hinsah, und auch noch, als dieser ihn wieder ansah. Sie schauten sich in die Augen und da wusste er, dass Sam es wusste. Wie lange schon? Vielleicht schon immer. Vielleicht noch bevor er selbst es gewusst hatte. Vielleicht war Sam längst aufgefallen, was er so lange vor sich verborgen hatte.

Resigniert schüttelte Sam den Kopf. „Du verdammter Idiot... Er ist da draußen, er mag dich und er ist am Leben! Hast du auch nur die geringste Ahnung, wie viel Glück du hast?!“

Betretenes Schweigen. Das Klopfen des Regens an den Fensterscheiben.  
Dann setzte der Jüngere erneut an, leiser nun, und bekräftigte: „Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, du weißt gar nicht wie sehr.“ Sam lächelte ein trauriges Lächeln. „Mach nicht den selben Fehler wie ich. Rede mit ihm.“

 

_"Don't make me lose you too."_   
_Dean zu Castiel_

 

1) Quellen: [Hunger](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/AQW4qa47thaDcg_ULBEbcC2YhlVtYUUblKcVda7HTLIL4aXTsmdkDIA/) \- [letztes Müsli](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/313211349072297270/) \- [Dieb 1](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/313211349071493370/) \- [Dieb 2](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/313211349078004003/) \- [weggelaufen](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/AWnLD0jxekLCyd29PFrWosqag_jMtw-DXvLCoAQkWHU5W3I9t7KjLXo/) \- [Dad](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/313211349072107941/)  
Empfehlung: Destiel-Oneshot "[Four times Dean was hurt by someone and one time he was loved](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/59b45b5800042651124282d9/1/Four-times-Dean-was-hurt-by-someone-and-one-time-he-was-loved)" von nanaschiK  
2) Dieses Kapitel widme ich Gabriel und seinem selbstlosen Opfer 13x22.


	11. Vertrauen – Spuren im Schnee

_"Part of me always believed that you'd come back."_  
_Dean zu Castiel_

 

Spätnachmittag vor dem Dezember-Neumond. Dean hatte es im Bunker nicht mehr ausgehalten. Er musste allein sein. Es war wie vor einem Monat, bloß kälter. Kein Sam, der ihm gutzuzureden versuchte. Niemand da, vor dem er so tun musste, als wäre er stark, als hätte er keine Angst. Er war allein mit der Stille des Waldes. Niemand zwang ihn, die Fassade weiter aufrecht zu erhalten. Er tat es trotzdem. Macht der Gewohnheit. Rechtfertigen musste er sich schließlich immer noch vor sich selbst.

Nur bei Castiel war sein Schutzpanzer aus Sarkasmus und scheinbarer Abgeklärtheit gebröckelt, denn was hätte er ihm auch genützt, Cas hatte einfach durch seine Maske hindurchgeschaut. Bei ihm hatte er sich sicher gefühlt, er hatte ihm vertraut. Bei ihm hatte er nicht stark sein müssen. Für ihn hatte er kein Held sein müssen. Paradox. Und doch war Dean um so vieles stärker gewesen, wenn Castiel bei ihm gewesen war. Der Engel sah ihn wie er wirklich war, er kannte seine dunkelsten Seiten, und Dean konnte nicht verstehen, wieso er trotzdem geblieben war.

Bis jetzt. Castiel war nicht zurückgekehrt. Alles hatte sich geändert. Vertraute er dem Engel noch immer? Nach allem was dieser getan hatte? Die Antwort lautete Ja. So irrational es auch war. Denn Castiel hatte sich nur das genommen, was bereits ihm gehört hatte. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste Dean das. Vielleicht war es schon immer so gewesen.

Dean sah hinauf zum Himmel. Der erste Schnee. Wie Wünsche, die vom Himmel fielen. Sie tanzten im Licht und legten sich wie ein tröstender Mantel auf Bäume und Sträucher, auf dass ihre Äste nicht länger kahl blieben. Es wäre so einfach, nicht an Wunder zu glauben. Aber wann war es jemals einfach?

Dean erinnerte sich noch gut an die Nächte, in denen kein Geld für ein Motelzimmer da gewesen war. Sams kleiner Körper war auf der Rückbank des Impalas viel schneller ausgekühlt als sein eigener. In der Hoffnung ihn wärmen zu können, hatte er das zitternde Kind an seine Brust gepresst. Während sich andere Kinder einen Gameboy oder ein Kettcar gewünscht hatten, war es sein größter Wunsch gewesen, dass sein kleiner Bruder nicht erfror, dass Sammy noch da sein würde, wenn er aufwachte.

Tief sog Dean die schneidend kalte Luft in seine Lungen. Das Waldgebiet um den Bunker hatte ein neues Gesicht, vertraut und fremd zugleich. Alles wirkte so friedlich hier draußen. Doch wo andere die Welt wie von Puderzucker überzogen, ein Winterwunderland und Eisblumen an Fensterscheiben sahen, sah er Sammys blaue Lippen. Nie hatte er sich erlauben können, an Wunder zu glauben.

Und dann fühlte er die Präsenz des anderen. Dean konnte nicht sagen, woher genau er es wusste. Er konnte es einfach fühlen. Als ob sie zwei Dinge waren, die zueinander gehörten, mit einer Verbindung, die so stark war, dass sie weltliche Regeln missachtete. Nach Wochen der Trennung war die Verknüpfung nur noch sensibler geworden. Sicherlich würde es sie beide zerstören, irgendwann.  
Das vertraute Flügelrauschen. Sofort fühlte er sich sicher. Es war nicht mehr absurd.

Der Traum war bereits zwei Wochen her. Vielleicht hatte Castiel nicht den Mut gehabt, Dean im realen Leben unter die Augen zu treten. Oder vielleicht hatte er Dean seine Anwesenheit nicht zumuten wollen. Oder vielleicht hatte er sich nur von ihm verabschieden wollen und hätte es nicht gekonnt, wenn er tatsächlich bei ihm gewesen wäre. Sie wussten es beide nicht.  
Wieso war er nun hier?

Castiel stand vor ihm und alles, was in dem Gespräch mit Sam so klar gewesen war, zersprang wie dünnes Glas bei dem Ton des Zweifels. Er hatte Cas immer nur halten, aber nie näher an sich heranbringen können. Und jetzt konnte er nicht einmal mehr das. Nun hatte er Cas gefunden und seinen besten Freund verloren.

Aber natürlich war Castiel zu ihm zurückgekehrt, so wie er es immer tat. Und Dean verstand nicht wieso, wo er ihm doch so viele Gründe gegeben hatte zu gehen. Kein Tod, keine Leviathane, keine verlorenen Erinnerungen, keine Naomie und kein Fluch hatten den Engel davon abhalten können. Nicht einmal Lucifer, die Finsternis und die Leere. Castiel hatte sich zu ihm zurückgekämpft, jedes Mal. Womit hatte er diese Loyalität nur verdient?

Ein undefinierbares Gefühl durchströmte Deans Körper, so wie es immer war, wenn er Cas sah. Doch zu diesem Gefühl mischte sich auch etwas anderes. Verlangen. Rohes, unzähmbares Verlangen. Der Fluch forderte seinen Preis. Der Jäger wich zurück.

Es hatte immer schon etwas ungemein Prickelndes gehabt, wenn er zufällig den glatten Stoff von Castiels Mantel berührt hatte, oder wenn Castiel plötzlich bei ihm aufgetaucht war, viel zu nah, der persönliche Freiraum längst vergessen. Es war vergleichbar gewesen mit dem Kick, den es ihm bereitete seine Waffe im Anschlag zu halten. Konzentrierte Sinne. Herzschlag. Absolute Klarheit. Aber jetzt war alles anders. Jetzt war er die Waffe.

„Dean… ich werde dir nichts antun.“ Schmerz lag in Castiels Augen. Schnee knirschte unter seinen Schuhen, als auch er einen Schritt zurücktrat, um dem Menschen Raum zu geben.

Alles war anders, Dean spürte es. Der Traum vom See. Was er hatte sagen wollen. Das Gespräch mit Sam. Alles war so schnell gegangen. Sein ganzes Leben war in kürzester Zeit aus den Fugen geraten. Er hatte Dinge erfahren, von denen er nicht sicher war, ob er sie überhaupt wissen wollte oder ob er sie nicht schon immer hatte wissen sollen. Neue Seiten hatten sich aufgetan an Castiel, an Sam, an Dean selbst. Die Nacht vor einem Monat hatte etwas in ihm aufgerissen, das sich nun nicht wieder schließen ließ. Wie die Tore eines Stauwerks, die die Fluten nicht mehr zurückhielten. Und der nächste Neumond würde heranbrechen. Heute.

„Ich weiß. Ich… ich vertraue dir. Ich vertraue nur mir nicht.“  
Dieser verdammte Fluch! Er hasste ihn. Er hatte so viel zerstört. Ihr erstes Mal zusammen hätte anders laufen sollen. So hatte Dean es sich nicht vorgestellt. Beschämt stellte er fest, dass er es sich vorgestellt hatte. In den vielen einsamen Nächten hatte er sich ausgemalt, wie es wohl sein würde mit seinem besten Freund zu schlafen. Und es hatte sich so gut angefühlt, wenn er sich dabei in der Dunkelheit berührt hatte. Nichts als sein verzweifeltes Keuchen hatte den finsteren Raum erfüllt. Erschöpft und leer war er danach in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen. Aber mit dem heranbrechenden Tag war auch die Scham gekommen. Er hatte sich so sehr geschämt.

„Ich verstehe schon. Es ist dir unangenehm mit einem Mann geschlafen zu haben, obwohl du das nur mit Frauen tust. Aber wie sagt ihr Menschen? Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel?“  
Genau genommen hatte Dean nicht mit einem Mann geschlafen, sondern mit einem Engel. Castiel hatte bereits weibliche Hüllen gehabt. Engel selbst besaßen kein Geschlecht. Doch das tat für Dean sicher nichts zur Sache.  
Castiel hatte nie verstanden, wieso Menschen da überhaupt einen Unterschied machten. Sie waren doch gleich, nur eben mit einer etwas anderen Ausstattung. Beim Kämpfen in männlichen Hüllen konnte unten etwas verrutschen, bei weiblichen oben. Menschliche Seelen leuchteten auf die selbe Weise, egal in welchem Körper sie steckten. Aber mittlerweile verstand er, dass sich der Geschlechtsverkehr wesentlich unterschied. Er verstand, warum es Dean nicht egal sein konnte.

„Aber du bist keine Ausnahme. Du bist… etwas Besonderes.“ Dean räusperte sich. „Du bist etwas Besonderes für mich.“ Er war nicht gut in sowas, er war kein Mann der großen Worte. Und so blieb ihm nur zu hoffen, dass Castiel ihn verstand.

„Heißt das wir…?“ Castiel verengte die Augen und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. Eine so vertraute Geste, dass es Dean fast das Herz zerriss. Vielleicht würden sich manche Dinge nie ändern.

Dean wusste, er musste deutlicher werden. Er war ein Mann der Tat, er musste etwas Eindeutiges tun, etwas das keinen Spielraum für Interpretationen ließ. Anstatt einer Antwort folgte er einem plötzlichen Impuls und trat einen Schritt näher. Der persönliche Freiraum längst vergessen wie so oft, den Atem des anderen auf der eigenen Haut spürend, gefangen in den Augen des Gegenübers wie so oft. Für einen Moment verlor er sich in dem tiefen Blau. Dann schloss er die Augen und gab einem Bedürfnis nach, das ihn schon so lang gequält hatte. Als sich ihre Lippen berührten, war es wie Sonne nach unendlicher Nacht, als wäre er fortwährend ertrunken und konnte nun endlich wieder atmen. Ein Moment des unvollkommenen Glücks. Glück war für ihn immer etwas gewesen, das anderen Menschen passierte.

Überrascht keuchte Castiel auf, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Der fremde Mund auf seinem war sanft und nachgiebig, fast bittend. Bestätigend kam er den weichen Lippen entgegen. Dean schmeckte nach Dean. Er wusste auch nicht, was er erwartet hatte. Eine Mischung aus Bier, Burger und Motoröl vielleicht. Aber da war nur Dean, rein und pur, ungefiltert. Eine berauschende Empfindung. Zaghaft fragend schob er eine Hand in den Nacken des Jägers. Das schien diesen zu ermutigen, denn er zog ihn vorsichtig näher.

Es fiel Dean schwer sich zu bremsen, sein verheerendes Verlangen zu zügeln. Nur langsam vertiefte er den Kuss. Unerwartet öffnete Castiel seine Lippen und ließ ihn ein. Das war fast genug um ihn die Beherrschung verlieren zu lassen. Fester schlang Dean seine Arme um ihn, während er in die warme Mundhöhle drang. Als ihre feuchten Zungen aneinander stießen, war das Gefühl wie eine Explosion, die sich rasend schnell in ihren Körpern ausbreitete und ihre Nervenbahnen in Brand setzte. Ein Wimmern verließ sie, aber keiner vermochte zu sagen, wer von ihnen beiden der Ursprung gewesen war. Dean konnte kaum noch an sich halten. In einer fließenden Bewegung drückte er den anderen Leib dichter an sich, auf der ständigen Suche nach mehr Kontakt, mehr Nähe, bis sie sich vollständig berührten.

Doch dann auf einmal versteifte sich Castiel in seinen Armen, löste sich von ihm und schob ihn von sich. Enttäuscht und noch ein wenig benommen hielt Dean inne. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Wollte Cas das alles hier eigentlich gar nicht? Dean schluckte. An Cas Stelle würde er sich auch nicht wollen. Castiel war ein Engel und er war der Mensch, der nicht glaubte.

Castiel blinzelte und sah sein Gegenüber mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck in den Augen an. Das flüchtige Lächeln auf Deans Gesicht war längst verschwunden, wie die Sonne hinter den Wolken. Noch einmal schloss Castiel seine Lider und öffnete sie erneut. Seine Kehle fühlte sich rau an, als er sprach: „Tust du das nur, weil du es musst?“ Zwang der Zauber den Jäger zu diesem Verhalten? Wahrscheinlich würde er es ohne diese Beeinflussung gar nicht wollen.

Das war es also. Erleichtert atmete Dean aus. Castiel hatte Zweifel an seinen Motiven. Aber hatte er es ihm nicht schon einmal gesagt damals vor langer Zeit: _Lieber habe ich dich, verflucht oder nicht._ Würden sie auch ohne den Fluch an diesem Punkt sein? Gewiss nicht, war dieser doch der Auslöser gewesen, aber nicht der Grund. Der Fluch war nicht der Grund. „Nein“, Dean schluckte, „Ich tue das, weil ich es will.“

„Du willst …“

„Dich.“ Es war dem Jäger einfach so herausgerutscht und nun konnte er es nicht wieder ungeschehen machen. Sein gesprochenes Wort konnte er nicht zurücknehmen und er stellte fest, dass er das auch nicht wollte. Er schämte sich nicht. Er wusste er sollte es, aber er tat es nicht.

Das Wort hing in der Luft, wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihnen. Dean flehte gedanklich, Castiel würde etwas sagen. Irgendetwas. Aber der stand nur da in seinem Trenchcoat und rührte sich nicht. Die Haare von ihrem Kuss noch zerzauster als vorher. Ein Flattern ging durch Deans Nerven, als er daran dachte, was er da gerade getan hatte. Gott, was hatte er nur getan?! Er hatte einen Mann geküsst, bei klarem Verstand, nüchtern, aus freiem Willen. Einen Mann, einen Engel, seinen besten Freund! Aber waren sie denn je einfach Freunde gewesen? Denn letztendlich meinte "einfach" "nur", und Castiel war nie nur irgendetwas für ihn gewesen. Nicht nur irgendein Engel, nicht nur irgendein nützlicher Kampfgefährte, nicht nur irgendein Freund.

„Wie lange schon?“ Castiel musste es wissen, denn für ihn hatte sich alles geändert seit dem Tag, als er Dean Winchester aus der Verdammnis errettet hatte.

„Von Anfang an, denke ich. Nur dass ich es da noch nicht wusste.“ Der Blonde lachte kurz auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand etwas verlegen über das kurzgeschnittene Haar in seinem Nacken. Er wusste auch nicht, woher plötzlich diese erschreckende Aufrichtigkeit kam. Vielleicht färbte Castiel auf ihn ab. Vielleicht hatten Sams Worte etwas bewirkt. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit.

Dean erinnerte sich nur zu gut an den Vorfall, als er gerade mal 16 Jahre alt gewesen war. Damals hatte er versucht seinem Vater zu erklären, dass er zwar auf Frauen stand, aber eben nicht nur. Drei Wochen lang hatte John nicht mehr mit seinem ältesten Sohn gesprochen, bis die Streitigkeiten mit Sam wegen dieser Angelegenheit ausgeartet waren. Schon damals hatte Dean sich so gefühlt als wäre er verflucht. Warum musste ausgerechnet er diese widernatürlichen Sehnsüchte haben? Doch seither waren für Dean seine „abartigen Neigungen“ nie wieder ein Thema gewesen. Konditioniert wie ein gehorsamer Hund, der perfekte kleine Soldat. Denn das Schweigen war schlimmer gewesen als alles, was sein Vater sonst getan hatte.

„Denk nicht mehr daran.“ Castiel wollte eine Hand auf Deans Schulter legen, aber sie verweigerte ihm ihren Dienst und kam stattdessen an seiner Halsbeuge zum Liegen. Unwillkürlich zog er den Menschen ein Stück näher und seine Hand rutschte höher. Sanft strich er mit dem Daumen über Deans Wange.

„Du hast meine Gedanken gelesen?“ Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage und doch war der Jäger nicht verärgert, zu seiner eigenen Überraschung. Den mühevoll errungenen ’persönlichen Freiraum‘ hatte er zu Castiel längst aufgegeben, physisch und psychisch. All seine persönlichen Grenzen riss er nieder um seiner Nähe willen, so schmerzhaft es auch sein mochte.

„Sie waren sehr laut“, antwortete der Engel. Aber das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Deans Geist hatte sich ihm geöffnet, ließ ihn ungehindert ein. Doch das behielt Castiel lieber für sich, schließlich wollte er Dean nicht verunsichern.

Stattdessen löste er sich widerwillig von dem Menschen und sagte: „Lass uns rein gehen. Du frierst.“ Dean hatte es nicht bemerkt durch die Hitze, die in ihm brannte. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie noch immer draußen unter freiem Himmel waren.

Dean sah zurück in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. Abdrücke im Schnee. Seine Fußspuren neben denen von Castiel. Auch schon auf dem Hinweg. „Du warst da, du warst bei mir“, stellte Dean überrascht fest. Ohne sich zu zeigen hatte Castiel ihn auf seinem Weg begleitet und er würde es immer tun, ganz gleich wohin es sie auch führen mochte.

„Natürlich. Ich lasse dich nicht allein. Nicht hier. Nicht heute.“ Castiel stockte. Er hatte sich nicht gezeigt aus Angst, Dean würde ihn wieder wegschicken, ihn nicht bei sich haben wollen. Denn dieses Mal hätte er sich nicht gegen seinen Willen gestellte. Dieses Mal wäre er gegangen. „Wir wissen beide, welchen Entschluss du letzten Monat hier getroffen hast. Ich wollte bei dir sein, wenn du es erneut tust. Nicht um dich aufzuhalten… Ich wollte einfach… Ich wollte nicht, dass du allein bist, wenn es geschieht. Ich wollte dich nicht allein sterben lassen.“

Und da konnte Dean es endlich sehen, all das, was andere Engel ihm so oft gesagt hatten. Castiel sorgte sich nicht nur um ihn, er liebte ihn. Dean sah ihn an und verstand, dass ein Wunder nichts war, das man sich verdienen musste. Dann küsste er ihn, anders diesmal, nicht verlangend, nicht um etwas zu beweisen. Castiels Gesicht in seinen Händen und Castiels Arme fest um seinen Körper. Es war als würde Deans ganze Welt von diesen beiden Armen zusammengehalten werden. Es war echt und rein und verzweifelt. Vielleicht hätte das ihr erster sein sollen. Dean lehnte seine Stirn an die von Castiel, sein Nasenrücken streifte seine Wange. Ihr Atem vermischte sich.

„Cas, ich will leben.“ _Aber das schaffe ich nicht allein. Ich will nicht nur überleben. Ich will leben. Mit dir. Und für dich._ Dean war immer davon ausgegangen, dass es genau zwei Arten der Liebe gab. Die, für die man töten würde, und die, für die man sterben würde. Doch nun kannte er die, für die er leben würde. Egal was es kostete. Er wusste um den Preis.

 

 _"I'd rather have you. Cursed or not."_  
_Dean zu Castiel_

 

Empfehlungen:  
Song "An Wunder" von Wincent Weiss  
[Spuren im Sand](https://www.medienwerkstatt-online.de/lws_wissen/vorlagen/showcard.php?id=9270&edit=0)


	12. Verlangen – Das zwischen uns

_Dean: "It's not too late, Cas. We can fix this."_  
_Castiel: "Dean, it's not broken."_  
_6x20_

 

In der Wärme des beheizten Bunkers begann Deans ausgekühlte Haut unangenehm zu kribbeln. In der Hoffnung es würde besser werden, rieb er seine brennenden Hände aneinander, was den Effekt allerdings nur noch verstärkte, als würde er sie unter kochendes Wasser halten. Ein bekanntes Gefühl aus Kindertagen.

Sam war nirgends zu sehen. Gut, das war gut. Er spürte, wie Castiel ihm in sein Zimmer folgte. Beim Geräusch der sich schließenden Tür zuckte Dean kaum merklich zusammen und hoffte, dass der Engel es nicht bemerkt haben würde. Um sich eine weitere demütigende Reaktion seinerseits zu ersparen, sah er Castiel hinter sich nicht an. Ohne sich umzudrehen, entledigte er sich seiner für diese Jahreszeit viel zu dünnen Jacke und ließ sie achtlos auf sein Bett fallen.

Das spärliche Licht der alten Nachttischlampe, die das Zimmer nur unzureichend ausleuchtete, fiel dem Engel nicht auf, denn Deans Seele hüllte den gesamten Raum in ihren gleißenden Schein, sichtbar allein für ihn. Sie erstrahlte allen Widrigkeiten trotzend noch so kraftvoll und klar wie am ersten Tag, wunderschön trotz oder gerade wegen all der tiefen Narben, machten sie Dean doch zu dem, der er war. Jede von ihnen erinnerte an all das, was sie bereits gemeinsam durchgestanden hatten, und bezeugte, wie stark sie einander machten. Mit und für den anderen waren sie fähig Dinge zu tun, die sie zuvor nicht für möglich gehalten hatten.

Der Jacke folgte das Hemd. In dem dunklen T-Shirt, das noch seinen Oberkörper bekleidete, fühlte Dean sich seltsam nackt. Er atmete tief durch, dann ging er zu der alten Kommode, füllte ein Glas mit Whisky und leerte es in einem Zug. Die raue Flüssigkeit brannte, während sie seine Kehle hinab lief. Ein vertrautes Gefühl. Genau das, was er jetzt brauchte.

„Du bist nervös“, stellte Castiel fest.

„Und du bist nicht gekommen“, lenkte der Blonde aus einem Reflex heraus ab. Sofort als die Worte gefallen waren, bereute er sie. Wieder einmal hatte er gesprochen ohne vorher darüber nachzudenken. Oder waren seine Gedanken schneller aus seinem Mund geflüchtet, als er sie hätte verhindern können? Ärgerlich auf sich selbst biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. Diese Unterhaltung driftete in eine Richtung ab, die ihm gar nicht gefiel, und er war auch noch selbst schuld daran.

Unbehaglich verlagerte Dean sein Gewicht. Nur langsam wurden seine Glieder wieder warm. Doch zu der Glut in seinen Händen gesellte sich nun auch die seiner Wangen. Schon bald würde der Fluch diese Hitze in seinen Lenden konzentrieren, er spürte es. Ihm blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit.

Verwirrt legte Castiel den Kopf schief. „Aber ich bin doch hier, Dean.“

Dean verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte gehofft, sich die Peinlichkeit des Erklärens sparen zu können. Er hatte gehofft, überhaupt niemals über diese Nacht vor einem Monat sprechen zu müssen. Auch wenn sie sich heute wiederholen würde.  
„Du hast sofort aufgehört, als ich… als ich meinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte.“ Dean hatte mehr als deutlich gespürt, das Castiel noch immer hart gewesen war, als er sich ihm entzogen hatte. Castiel hatte sich keine Erleichterung verschafft und sich die Befriedigung verwehrt. So betrachtet hatte der Engel genau das Gegenteil von dem getan, wie er selbst bei Melanie gehandelt hatte. Castiel hatte seine eigenen Bedürfnisse zum Wohle des anderen zurückgestellt.

„Ich kann diese Hülle beherrschen“, entgegnete dieser. Natürlich hatte er danach nicht weitergemacht, schließlich hatte er nichts davon zum Vergnügen getan. Er hatte dem Menschen weh tun müssen. Nein, nicht müssen. Man hatte immer eine Wahl und Castiel hatte gewählt. Wenn er nur daran dachte, es heute wieder zu tun... Der Engel erschauderte.

Dean stutzte. Castiel hatte seine Hülle aktiv beeinflusst? Hieß das etwa, dass Castiels Erektion gar nicht echt gewesen war? „Also hast du gar nichts gefühlt als du… als wir…?“

„Ich habe sehr viel gefühlt, Dean, aber Lust war das nicht.“ Sie wussten beide, es hatte nicht daran gelegen, dass ihn Dean nicht erregte.

„Du hast geweint.“ Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an das Gefühl von Castiels Tränen auf seiner Haut, während dieser in ihn eingedrungen war. Und wie Castiel ihm den Halt gegeben hatte, den der Engel selbst schon längst verloren hatte.

„Ja“, gestand der Engel ohne eine sichtbare Regung, aber leiser fügte er hinzu, „Das habe ich nicht beherrschen können.“ Er hatte es nie geschafft seine Gefühlsregungen auszuschalten, so wie all die anderen Engel. Gabriel hatte einst gesagt, dass das seine Stärke sei. Es fühlte sich nicht so an.

„Lass deinen Körper diesmal dich beherrschen, ja?“ Ein schiefes Grinsen zierte Deans Lippen, aus dem schnell jegliche Unsicherheit wich. Castiel keuchen auf, als er ihm unverhofft über seine Mitte strich. Kurz beobachtete der Jäger die Reaktion seines Gegenübers, dann trat er so nah an ihn heran, dass ihm der Atem stockte, und verwickelte ihn in einen hungrigen Kuss. Dieses Verlangen, es war zurück. Und Castiel hieß es willkommen, ließ es geschehen. Deans eine Hand in seinen Haaren, die andere wanderte zurück zu seinem Schritt.

Für einen Moment waren Castiels Gedanken wie leergefegt. Da war nichts als Dean. Dean war überall, an seinem Körper, in seinem Mund. Ihm war bewusst, dass er eigentlich nicht so fühlen durfte, dass er eigentlich gar nicht so fühlen konnte. Aber dieser Mensch versetzte nicht nur seine Hülle in Aufruhr, sondern auch seine Gnade. Sie brodelte in seinem Inneren und Castiel war sich sicher, sie würde sich seiner entreißen, sollte Dean ihn jemals wieder loslassen.

Mir einem sanften aber bestimmten Ruck zog Castiel den Jäger näher an sich. Seine Hände auf Deans Rücken glitten unter sein T-Shirt und spürten den kraftvollen Bewegungen nach, wie Dean sich in seine Berührungen lehnte. Und für einen Moment erlaubte sich der Engel es zu genießen. Feuchte Lippen an seinem Hals, Deans Geschmack noch auf seinen eigenen. Ein erneutes Keuchen entfloh ihm, als die Finger in seinem Schritt fester zudrückten. Er presste sein Gesicht in den blonden Schopf und sog Deans Geruch auf, bevor er seinen Mund wieder in Beschlag nahm und sich ihre drängenden Zungen fanden.

Schwer atmend löste sich Dean ein wenig, als seine Finger auf Muskeln unter nackter Haut trafen. Er hatte Castiel Trenchcoat, Jackett und Hemd ausgezogen ohne es bewusste zu registrieren. Was war da gerade mit ihm geschehen? Sie wussten es. Sie wussten es beide. Aber Dean versuchte diesen Umstand, den Fluch auszublenden, solange es noch möglich war. Castiel hatte es verdient, dass man ihn ansah.

Mit dem Bewusstsein über die Situation, in der sie sich befanden, kehrte auch ein wenig der Nervosität zurück. Sie würden miteinander schlafen. Dean schluckte. Sein Herz klopfte wie das eines Teenagers. Fast ehrfürchtig strich er über Castiels Oberkörper, berührte vorsichtig die vernarbte Sigille auf seiner Brust, spürte die Erhebungen der Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen, das Narbengewebe. Und er bemerkte wie schön Castiel war. Nicht zum ersten Mal.

Er hatte seine Augen einfach nicht von dem Engel lassen können. Da war schon immer etwas gewesen in der Art wie sie einander anstarrten, wenn der andere nicht hinsah. Und in den intimen Blicken, die sie teilten, konnte jeder das Verlangen nach mehr und das Zögern zu beginnen erkennen, die Luft getränkt von Worten, die niemand auszusprechen wagte. Wie in der Wüste auf Regen zu hoffen. Es war als hätten sie beide sich gewünscht, dass der jeweils andere den ersten, alles verändernden Schritt tun würde.

 _Die letzte Person, die mich so angesehen hat, habe ich flachgelegt._ Oder war es eher gewesen: _Das letzte Mal als mich jemand so angesehen hat, wurde ich flachgelegt._ Dean wusste es nicht mehr. Aber an Castiels Antwort erinnerte er sich noch genau. Castiel hatte ihm diesem Blick nur noch härter gegeben.

 _Also, die letzte Nacht auf Erden. Was… was sind deine Pläne?_ Er hatte damals doch allen Ernstes seinen besten Spruch verwendet. Und dabei war es nicht geblieben: _Zwei Dinge weiß ich mit Sicherheit. Erstens, Bert und Ernie sind schwul. Zweitens, du wirst nicht als Jungfrau sterben._ Nicht gerade subtil, aber zu subtil für Castiel.

Und dann als der Engel aus dem Fegefeuer zurückgekehrt war… Als Cas aus dem Badezimmer getreten war, neu eingekleidet, rasiert, sauber, hatte Dean seinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden können. Er war wie hypnotisiert gewesen. Castiel war wieder Cas gewesen, sein Cas, als wäre nichts geschehen. Seine eigene körperliche Reaktion hatte Dean zu tiefst verwirrt, im Nachhinein als er wieder hatte klar denken können. Für den Moment hatte er seine Erektion bloß zu verstecken versucht und gehofft, dass Sam nichts bemerkt haben würde, aber dessen Gesichtsausdruck hatte ihm Gegenteiliges verraten: Sam wusste es, er hatte es immer gewusst.

„Cas, was ist das hier? Zwischen uns?“ Er sah Castiel in die Augen. War es nur sexuelle Anziehung? Das konnte nicht alles sein. Er fühlte es.

„Was auch immer wir daraus machen, Dean.“ Castiel lächelte und Dean wollte nichts mehr als ihn zu küssen, um zu erfahren, wie dieses seltene Lächeln schmeckte. Aber er tat es nicht.

Weniger reden, mehr fühlen. Das wäre Deans Devise gewesen unter gewöhnlichen Umständen. Aber nichts an dieser Situation war gewöhnlich. Er hatte hier keine x-beliebige Frau vor sich. Cas war weder weiblich noch beliebig. Cas war sein bester Fr-, nein, Cas war etwas Besonderes, nicht nur weil er männlich war. Cas war männlich. Gott, war er männlich… Die breiten Schultern, die Muskeln, die sich unter seiner Haut bewegten, der feste Griff seiner Hände, der leichte Bartschatten, seine tiefe Stimme, das Gefühl des geschwollenen Geschlechts unter seinen Fingern… Hitze strömte durch Deans Körper. Seine eigene Erektion lag schwer und eingeengt in seiner Jeans. Der Fluch zerrte an seinen Nerven. Weniger reden, mehr fühlen, war gefährlich. Die Unterbrechungen hielten ihn bei klarem Verstand. Noch.

Ihr Gespräch von vorhin war noch nicht beendet. Zumindest nicht für Dean. Castiel wusste jetzt, dass er als Jugendlicher auch von Männern nicht abgeneigt gewesen war. Also wusste er wahrscheinlich auch von seinem Schmerz als er gegen einen Tisch gelaufen war, weil er einem attraktiven Mann nachgesehen hatte, von seinem unverhohlenen Blick auf das Hinterteil eines Matrosen im Jahr 1944 und seinen Blicken auf des Engels Mund. Cas wusste sicher von seiner Schwärmerei für den Seriencharakter Dr. Sexy, von seinem Flirt mit einem männlichen Cop, als er betrunken gewesen war, und von seinen Erklärungen für die lesbische Charlie, wie man einen Mann umgarnt. Vielleicht wusste Cas sogar von seiner einstigen ‚Liaison‘ mit einer männlichen Sirene und von seiner körperlichen Reaktion auf Castiels Anblick, als dieser sich nach dem Fegefeuer wiederhergestellt hatte. Es durfte kaum etwas geben, das der Engel noch nicht von ihm wusste. Und was wusste er von Castiel?

„Stehst du auf Männer, Cas?“ Okay, das war plump, selbst für ihn. Seine Gedanken waren mal wieder einfach so aus seinem Mund gestolpert.

Castiel schüttelte gedanklich den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich kannte niemand diesen Menschen besser als er. Hatte Dean etwa vergessen, wer seine Seele aus der Verdammnis errettet hatte? Er wusste sicher nicht alles von ihm, nicht mehr, aber er wusste genug und er urteilte nicht darüber. Sexualität und Vorlieben mochten Dinge sein, die unter Menschen aus für ihn unerfindlichen Gründen stigmatisiert und mit Scham besetzt waren. Aber wie konnte Dean nur glauben, dass etwas so Menschliches ihn von ihm fernhielt oder schlimmer, ihn von ihm abstieß? Er war aus seiner Liebe zur Menschlichkeit gefallen. (1)  
„Nein Dean, ich habe keine Präferenz in Bezug auf das Geschlecht. Für mich ist die Seele wichtiger als der Körper.“

Dean sah aus als hätte Castiel ihn geschlagen. Beschämt wandte er sich ab, wusste er doch, dass sein Körper anziehend war, seine Seele aber musste einen scheußlichen Anblick bieten. Sobald sie sich in die Augen sähen, sähe Cas zu viel. Sähe Dean selbst zu viel. Und er wusste nicht, ob er das würde ertragen können, den Ekel in den blauen Augen.

Doch der Engel spürte beklommen, was Dean fühlte. Also packte er ihn am Arm und drehte ihn wieder zu sich. Deans beschleunigter Atem streifte seine Haut und ihre Blicke begegneten sich.

Gerade wollte Dean sich aus der Berührung winden, als er spürte wie Castiels Griff sich lockerte. Dieser strich über seine Haut als würde er etwas Kostbares, etwas Wertvolles berühren. Und die Art wie der Engel ihn ansah… als wäre er… als wäre er liebenswert.

 

 _"There are people, feelings, that I want to experience differently than I have before._  
_Or maybe even for the first time."_  
_Dean 10x16_

 

Quellen: Destiel-Pinnwand [Farewell Heterosexuality](https://www.pinterest.de/april31415/destiel-canon/farewell-heterosexuality/)  
1) vgl. Platypusaurus: Kinky Boots. 2018

Song zum Kapitel: Young And Beautiful - Lana Del Rey


	13. Verbunden - Du auf meiner Haut (Teil 1)

 

_"When a claim is made on a living soul, it leaves a mark, a brand."  
Castiel_

 

Liebenswert. Ein seltsames Wort. Nichts, das er mit sich selbst je in Verbindung gebracht hatte. War es nicht generell anmaßend zu behaupten, ‘Ich bin es wert geliebt zu werden‘? Dean kannte viele die es waren. Sam war es wert geliebt zu werden. Charlie war es gewesen. Lisa und Ben. Bobby. Und Cas. Aber er selbst?

Stets hatte Dean ein zynisches Lachen parat, einen großspurigen Spruch auf den Lippen, einen bissigen Kommentar, der vom Tatsächlichen ablenkte. Aber nicht jeden konnte er damit täuschen. Sam nicht. Und noch viel weniger Castiel. Von Anfang an nicht. _Du glaubst nicht, dass du es wert bist gerettet zu werden._ Ihre erste Begegnung auf Erden, sie hatte dem Jäger Angst gemacht. Castiel hatte ihm Angst gemacht. Weder Schrot noch Dämonendolch hatten ihn töten können. Ein Engel des Herrn. Zweifel. So etwas gab es nicht, so etwas konnte es nicht geben. Denn die Welt bestand nur aus Schmerz, Blut, Verzweiflung und Tod, seine Welt. Er war kein Held, mehr Monster als Mensch. Er war es nicht wert gerettet zu werden, er hatte es nicht verdient, nicht nach allem, was er getan hatte. Und Castiel schien mit seinen tiefen, blauen Augen direkt in seine Seele zu blicken. Scham. Wo er doch sonst soziale Sprache und Zwischenmenschliches nicht verstand, hatte er Dean schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung durchschaut, hatte in ihn hineingesehen, seine Emotionen aufgefangen wie eine Teetasse bevor sie zersprang.

Manchmal war es, als ob der Engel direkt in seine Seele sehen könnte. Anfangs hatte Dean das Angst gemacht und er hatte nichts als Scham gefühlt, aber mit der Zeit hatte er gelernt sich auf diese Vertrautheit zu verlassen. Castiel hörte ihn, wenn er schwieg, verstand ihn, auch wenn er nichts sagte, und brauchte keine Worte um mit ihm zu sprechen. Bei ihm bröckelt sein Schutzpanzer aus Sarkasmus und scheinbarer Abgeklärtheit, denn was würde es ihm auch nützen? Castiel schaute einfach durch seine Maske hindurch. Bei ihm fühlte Dean sich sicher, er vertraue ihm. Bei ihm musste er nicht stark sein. Für ihn musste er kein Held sein. Paradox. Und doch war er um so vieles stärker, wenn Cas bei ihm war. Er sah ihn wie er wirklich war, er kannte seine dunkelsten Seiten, und Dean konnte nicht verstehen, wieso der Engel trotzdem blieb.

 

Das Gespräch, das sie gerade geführt hatten, klang noch immer nach. Auch bei Dean. Seine Gedanken waren sehr laut. Noch nie hatte Castiel weghören können, nie ein Gebet ignorieren können. Als wären die Worte des Menschen, die an seine Gnade rührten, ein Teil von ihm selbst. Als wäre Dean ein Teil von ihm selbst. Sie teilten ein profundes Band, das mehr denn je an Stärke gewann mit jedem Schritt, den sie taten.

Natürlich war er das. Natürlich war es Dean wert geliebt zu werden. Mit jeder Faser seines Körpers würde der Engel ihm zeigen, wie liebenswert er war. Bedacht und ruhig waren Castiels Bewegungen, als würde er um Erlaubnis fragen, ihn berühren zu dürfen. Bisher war es immer Dean gewesen der jeden neuen Schritt und jeden Kuss initiiert hatte.  
  
„Dean… Ich habe deine Seele damals Stück für Stück wieder zusammengesetzt. Und ich tat es indem ich zuließ, dass meine Gnade sich mit ihr verband.“ Es hatte den Engel beinahe das Leben gekostet. „Du trägst ein Stück von mir in dir. Wenn deine Seele hässlich ist, bin ich es auch. Wenn sie hässlich ist, bin ich gern hässlich.“  
  
„Du bist nicht hässlich“, erwiderte Dean und wusste nicht, woher das Lächeln kam, das sich jedem Unterdrückungsversuch trotzend auf seine Lippen stahl.  
  
„Das hier“, der Engel sah an sich herab, „ist nur eine Hülle.“  
  
„Das habe ich auch nicht gemeint.“  
Diesmal war es Castiel, der lächelte. Dean sah ihn an und verstand die Bedeutung seiner eigenen Worte und wusste, dass es echt war. Castiel war etwas Besonderes, nicht nur weil er männlich war, nicht nur weil er ein Engel war. Vielleicht war er so besonders, wegen dem, was er für Cas fühlte. Vielleicht war das, was er für ihn fühlte, besonders.  
  
_Ich darf niemanden festhalten, damit ich beim Loslassen nicht falle._ Das war stets die Devise des Jägers gewesen. Aber das ging nun nicht mehr. Der Engel war bereits gefallen, für ihn, wegen ihm, mit ihm. Er konnte sich Castiel nicht länger verwehren. Das war er ihnen beiden schuldig. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, er konnte sich ihrem Magnetismus nicht mehr entziehen. Er konnte es nicht. Vielleicht hatte er es noch nie gekonnt. Vielleicht hatte er sich seine künstlich errichtete Distanz bloß eingeredet, um fortzuschieben, was dahinter lag.  
  
Castiels Lippen waren weich und seine Hände stark. Noch immer machte es dem Jäger Angst, Castiel zu küssen, ihm so nahe zu sein. Würde er das jetzt immer tun können? Eine Frage, die am Rande seines Bewusstseins flatterte und hinweggefegt wurde wie ein Schmetterling von den Orkanböen aus Verlangen, als sich der Fluch jäh zurückmeldete. Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen. Zittrig, in dem Versuch wieder zu Atem zu kommen und die Oberhand zu behalten, nicht dem Drang zu erliegen, löste Dean den Kuss. Dieser ständige Kampf um Kontrolle erschöpfte ihn. Lange würde er nicht mehr standhalten können. Benommen ließ er sich in Castiels Arme ziehen. Hände fest auf seinem Rücken, Castiels warmer nackter Oberkörper an seinem T-Shirt.  
  
Dean schloss die Augen und fühlte. Seine Nähe tat so gut. Nach all den Wochen, in denen Castiel nicht da gewesen war. Ungewohnt. Ungewohnte Wochen ohne Cas. Nicht nur wegen all der aufwühlenden Erkenntnisse. Denn die Anwesenheit des Engels war mit der Zeit ihrer gemeinsamen Jahre zu einer Selbstverständlichkeit geworden. Einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die sich schon immer nach mehr als das angefühlt und dem Jäger etwas gegeben hatte, das er zuvor nie gekannte hatte. Sicherheit.  
Nun bildete Castiels Gegenwart, einen so überdeutlichen Kontrast zu den vergangenen Wochen, dass es ihm fast den Atem nahm. Dean genoss die Berührungen, die plötzlich wiedergekehrte Vertrautheit, die sich verstärkte, wandelte, zu etwas Neuem wurde. Und gleichzeitig machte ihm diese Nähe Angst.  
  
Sie wollten sich Zeit nehmen füreinander, doch der Fluch machte es ihm nicht leicht. Flüssige Glut rauschte durch seine Adern und drohte ihn zu verschlingen. Nur ein Reiz zu viel würde ausreichen, um ihn die Kontrolle verlieren zu lassen. Dean packte sein Gegenüber an den Schultern und schob ihn ein Stück von sich, sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Lass nicht zu, dass ich dir weh tue.“  
  
„Ich weiß deine Versuche mich zu beschützen zu schätzen“, sagte der Engel leise. Darin lag etwas Weiches und Überraschtes, als ob es ein völlig fremdes Konzept für ihn war, als ob Castiel sich selbst nie als etwas gesehen hatte, das es wert war beschützt zu werden.  
  
Wie ein Film spielte in Deans Kopf das Szenario, wie er Cas dasselbe antat wie Melanie, und mischte sich mit tatsächlich geschehenen Ereignissen. Er machte sich keine Illusionen, gegen den Fluch hatte er keine Chance, er war nicht stark genug. So wie er das Kainsmal nicht hatte besiegen können. Sicher, Castiel hatte bei weitem genug Kraft sich seiner zu erwehren, aber Dean fürchtete, dass der Engel diese Kraft nicht einsetzen würde. So wie damals. „Wieso hast du dich nicht verteidigt, als ich… als mich das Kainsmal…?“  
  
Verdutzt schaute Castiel ihn an als läge die Antwort doch klar auf der Hand. „Um dich bei dem Versuch zu töten, mich zu retten? Wenn es heißt, du oder ich, entscheide ich mich immer für dich.“ Nicht für das höhere Wohl, nicht weil es logisch oder vernünftig war, nicht weil es das Richtige war, sondern weil es Dean war.  
  
„Und ich mich für dich.“ Er wusste das. Dean wusste, dass der Engel lieber sterben würde als ihn zu gefährden, genauso wie er selbst sein Leben für Castiel geben würde (1). Sie sahen sich an. „So wird es enden, nicht wahr?“ Einer von ihnen würde sterben, früher oder später, und den anderen zurücklassen. Dean hoffte, dass er selbst es sein würde, der zuerst ging. Ein egoistischer Gedanke.  
  
„Mag sein. Aber nicht heute.“ Mit diesen Worten schob Castiel seine Finger unter den Saum von Deans T-Shirt und streifte ihm das Kleidungsstück von Körper.  
  
Fasziniert betrachtete Castiel seinen Handabdruck auf Deans linker Schulter. Zwar hatte er seine Haut, seinen Körper, geheilt, aber das Brandmal war auch nach so langer Zeit noch immer da, auf seiner Seele. Mit der Zeit war es fast zu einer Art Ritual für den Engel geworden seine Hand auf eben jene Schulter zu legen. Aber immer waren mindestens zwei Lagen Stoff dazwischen gewesen. Das Mal nun so offensichtlich vor sich zu sehen, war ungewohnt für ihn.  
Seine Gnade hatte einen deutlichen Abdruck auf seiner Schulter hinterlassen und auf seiner Seele. Und obgleich das Brandmal nicht mehr zu sehen war, konnte er Dean noch immer fühlen, selbst dann wenn er nicht bei ihm sein konnte. Seit dem Tag an dem er ihn gerettet hatte, waren sie verbunden, sie teilten ein tiefgreifendes profundes Band.  
  
Andächtig strich Castiel mit den Fingern über seinen Handabdruck auf Deans linker Schulter und dieser erschauderte. Er hatte viele gute Soldaten verloren an diesem Tag, aber einen Freund gewonnen, eine Familie. Und noch so viel mehr. Er hatte erfahren dürfen, wie es war bereit zu sein für jemanden sein Leben zu geben. Dieser eine Moment in der Hölle verbunden mit einer menschlichen Seele hatte sein gesamtes Weltbild erschüttert. Der Engel hatte sich widersetzt, seine Bestimmung aufgegeben, sein Zuhause, seine himmlische Familie und alles was er je gekannt hatte, alles an das er Jahrtausende lang geglaubt hatte, bis er Dean getroffen und gelernt hatte, was es hieß zu fühlen. (2)  
  
Castiel sah ihn an, bat um Erlaubnis. Dean schluckte schwer und nickte. Dann hielt er den Atem an und ließ sich in das tiefe Blau seiner Augen fallen. Vorsichtig, als fürchtete er, er könnte ihn von sich stoßen -Menschen waren so zerbrechlich-, legte der Engel seine Hand vollständig auf die Schulter, auf das Mal. Haut berührte Haut, und es traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich auf den Beinen halten, so unvorstellbar stark reagierte seine Gnade auf die Seele dieses Menschen. Das hatte er nicht vorhergesehen.  
  
Dean keuchte auf, sein Atem ging flach. Es tat weh…, nicht verletzend, sondern eher so, als ob etwas wieder an seinen Platz zurückkehrte, das schon zu lang gefehlt hatte. Etwas brach wie eine Welle über Dean herein, die alles hinwegspülte, was sich ihr in den Weg stellte. Die Angst war fort. Ein Rausch überkam ihn und er war sich sicher, dass es diesmal nicht nur der Fluch allein war.  
  
Nichts war genug, es reichte nicht aus. Plötzlich war alles, was sie miteinander verband, zu wenig und alles, was sie voneinander trennte, zu viel. Hastige Bewegungen, eine Gürtelschnalle klimperte, die erste Hose fiel, dann eine weitere. Ehe sie sich versahen, hatten sie sich auch schon das letzte Kleidungsstück von ihren bebenden Leibern gerissen. Nackt standen sie einander gegenüber. Sie schämten sich nicht, betrachteten ihre unverhüllten Körper, ihre nach einander gierenden Geschlechter, eine Qual, die sich kaum ertragen ließ.  
  
Zögernde Schritte, bis sie sich so nah waren, dass sie die Körperwärme des jeweils anderen wahrnehmen konnten. Die Hitze ihrer Haut vermischte sich, bis auch sie langsam kollidierten. Sie zogen einander in die Arme, erst vorsichtig, dann immer verzweifelter hielten sie sich aneinander fest, spürten den Körper des jeweils anderen, überall. Starke Arme, breite Schultern, steife Brustwarzen, zuckende Bauchmuskeln. Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck brachten sie ihre Hüften zusammen. Synchron keuchten sie auf, überfordert ob des Gefühls von Haut auf Haut. Harte Beckenknochen, weiche Lenden und ihre aufgerichteten Geschlechter aneinandergepresst zwischen ihren bebenden Leibern. Kompromisslose, langersehnte Nähe.  
  
Der Atem wieder im Mund des anderen. Feuchte Lippen. Dean wand sich unter den kräftigen Händen, was plötzlich unerwartet Reibung zwischen ihren Lenden entstehen ließ. Deans Keuchen erstarb in einem dunklen Stöhnen, das tief aus dem Inneren seines Brustkorbs hervorbrach. Er konnte nicht anders, als sein Becken noch einmal und diesmal absichtlich gegen Castiel rollen zu lassen. Und noch einmal. Immer wieder rollte er mit dem Becken nach vorne, rieb sich an der Erektion, die gegen seinen Unterleib drückte.  
  
Berauschenderweise kam der Engel seinen Bewegungen entgegen und Deans Finger klammerten sich fester an seine Schultern. Den Kopf an Castiels Schläfe gelehnt, presste er Castiels Körper an sich, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Sie rieben sich aneinander, arhythmisch, hemmungslos, gierig. Dean stöhnte laut auf, als er spürte, wie Castiels Bewegungen immer schneller und unkontrollierter wurden. Es war absurd, unbegreiflich, fantastisch, dass er den Engel so um den Verstand bringen konnte.  
  
Sein Kopf war auf Deans Schulter gerutscht. Es fühlte sich so an, als hätte er Castiel aufgefangen. Es gab keine Worte dafür, wie richtig sich das anfühlte, wie gut das tat. Als würde er es ein bisschen wieder gut machen. Diesmal hatte er ihn nicht fallen lassen, diesmal hatte er verhindert, dass der Engel fiel. Dean hielt ihn fest, Castiel ließ es zu und sie fanden einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus.  
  
Fingernägel die sich jetzt tief in Rücken und Schultern bohrten. Reibung. Dean, der in seinem Hunger neuen Mut fasste und sich aufbäumte, sich fest an Castiels Becken drückte. Deans schwerer Atem in seinem Ohr. Gefangen in seiner Lust biss er ihm in die Halsbeuge, Castiel spürte wie sich die Zähne in sein Fleisch gruben und wie Dean sich verlor.  
  
„Dean…“, die Laute erstickt in keuchen, „Dean… Wir dürfen es so nicht enden lassen.“  
Fest biss der Jäger sich auf die Lippen, schmeckte fremdes Blut. Die Worte drangen kaum durch das Rauschen in seinen Ohren. „Dean? Dean, hör auf.“  
  
Aber Dean hörte nicht auf. Bis er plötzlich spürte, wie sein Klammergriff erwidert wurde. Sanfter, behutsamer, aber mit genauso viel Nachdruck und Intensität. Langsam, sehr langsam brachte ihn das wieder zur Besinnung. Dean hielt in seinem verzweifelten Rhythmus inne. Es war offensichtlich, wie viel Kraft ihn das kostete. Ihm war schwindlig, doch Castiel hielt nun ihn im Arm. So herum sollte es nicht sein. Der Engel konnte ihn nicht immer retten.  
Castiel hatte ihn gebeten aufzuhören und er hatte es nicht allein geschafft, er hatte nicht einmal hingehört. Angeekelt von sich selbst versuchte Dean sein Gegenüber von sich wegzudrücken, den Engel fortzuschieben, aber er war nicht stark genug.  
  
„Dean…“, flüstert Castiel, „Dean, es ist okay.“ Seine Stimme hatte bisher noch nie so weich geklungen. Wie Samt und Schmirgelpapier zugleich.  
  
Mit sich hadernd ergab Dean sich den sanften Armen, drückte sein Gesicht in Castiels Halsbeuge und holte tief Luft, zitterte ein wenig bei jedem Atemzug. Sein Herz schlug noch immer wild in seinem Brustkorb und wollte sich nicht beruhigen ob des tobenden Fluches in ihm. Die Kiefer zusammengepresst, die Hände in Castiels dunklen Haaren vergraben, die Augen voller ungeweinter Tränen. Er weinte nicht. Und er konnte nicht damit aufhören.  
  
Dean ging auf, dass Castiel ihn noch nie so gesehen hatte. In den unvorstellbar schlimmsten Zuständen, ja. Verzweifelt, in Trauer, im Schlaf, im Vollrausch, verkatert, ohnmächtig, nackt, blutend, schmutzig, im Fegefeuer, in der Hölle, als Täter, als Opfer. Aber noch nie so. Bei jedem anderen hätte der Jäger sich für seine Schwäche geschämt, nur hier nicht, in diesen Armen.  
  
Der Engel drückte ihn fester an sich, ließ zu, dass Dean seine ganze Kraft aus der Umarmung kanalisierte, und gab, was er geben konnte, Nähe, Wärme, Geborgenheit, hoffend, dass es ausreichen würde, damit Dean auch noch das Kommende ertragen konnte.  
  
Behutsam nahm Castiel sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Die Berührung erinnerte Dean daran, wie der Engel sonst immer seine Wunden heilte. Castiel streichelte über seine Wange. Auf ihre Art war diese Berührung fast intimer als die unter Deans Gürtellinie. (3)

 

_ "I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."  
Castiel zu Dean 4x01 _

  
  
  
1) [Naomis Kontrolle](https://www.pinterest.de/april31415/destiel-canon/crypt-scene-8x17/) (8x17), [Rowenas Fluch](https://www.pinterest.de/april31415/destiel-canon/cursedcas-11x02-11x03/) (11x03), [Ishim und die Sigille](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qO2_UYUGvPk) (12x10)  
2) "I was getting too close to the humans in my charge. You. I've begun to express emotions." Castiel zu Dean 4x16  
3) vgl. Platypusaurus: Kinky Boots. 2018


	14. Verwundet - Du unter meiner Haut (Teil 2)

 

  
  
_"When a claim is made on a living soul, it leaves a mark, a brand."  
Castiel_  
  
  
_Dean: "You ask me to open that door and walk through it?"  
Castiel: "I would give anything not to have you do this."_  
_4x16_

  
  
Das gedämpfte Licht einer alten Nachttischlampe spiegelte sich diffus in einem leeren Whiskyglas auf einer Kommode. Es vermochte den Raum kaum zu erhellen. Vergessene Kleidungsstücke lagen verstreut am Boden. Ein dunkles T-Shirt neben einem weißen Hemd, ein Trenchcoat neben einer Jeans. Es war still, nichts war zu hören, bis auf das Geräusch von flachem Atem.  
  
Das Bett war kühl. Dean zitterte als er sich auf die Seite drehte. Die Matratze gab nach, Castiel positionierte sich hinter ihn. Eine ruhige Hand legte sich in seine Taille, der warme Körper an seinem Rücken tat gut und doch nahm Deans Zittern zu. Sie nahmen in Kauf, dass sie sich nun nicht mehr ansehen und die Reaktionen auf ihren Gesichtern lesen konnten, denn so war es sicherer.  
  
Tief in seinem Inneren hatte Dean nicht glauben wollen, dass er Castiel weh tun konnte, bis er das Blut an seiner Halsbeuge gesehen und den metallischen Geschmack auf seinen eigenen Lippen wahrgenommen hatte. Ein blutiger Abdruck seines Kontrollverlustes auf der Haut des Engels, der Beweis seiner Unzulänglichkeit geschnitten in Castiels Fleisch. Das durfte nie wieder geschehen. Sie durften nichts riskieren.  
  
Dean spürte Castiels Glied an seinem hinteren Unterleib. Kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Die Worte fielen ihm schwer. „Du musst mich festhalten“, brachte er hervor. Die Bitte um diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme vermochte kaum das „Halte mich“ zu überdecken, das sich darin verbarg.  
  
Dean schloss die Augen, hörte wie das Blut durch seine Adern rauschte, versuchte tapfer zu sein. Vielleicht würde es leichter sein, wenn er sich gehen ließ, wenn er den Fluch übernehmen ließ. Vielleicht würde er den Schmerz dann kaum noch wahrnehmen. Wenn er der Glut nachgab, wenn er seinen Tanz am Rande des Vulkans aufgab und sich fallen ließ. Castiel wäre bei weitem stark genug, um ihn zurückzuhalten, um sich selbst vor dem Jäger zu schützen, wenn dieser dem Rausch erlag. Und doch wagte Dean es nicht die Tore zu öffnen und sich von der Hitze verzehren zu lassen.  
  
Behutsam schob Castiel den Arm, auf dem er bisher gelegen hatte, unter Deans Hals hindurch und drückte ihn fest auf seine Brust. Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich beinahe synchron, als er mit seiner anderen Hand langsam, aber unaufhaltsam Deans Bauch immer weiter hinab wanderte, bis er das erigierte Geschlecht erreichte. Die Empfindung der warme Finger, die sich um ihn schlossen, traf den Jäger mit solch einer Wucht, wie flüssige Lava, die seine Besinnung vernichtete. Er bäumte sich auf, aber Castiels Hand auf seiner Brust drückte ihn fest an dessen Körper, nahm ihm seine Bewegungsfreiheit und vermochte ihn zurückzuholen, bewahrte ihn davor den Halt zu verlieren.  
  
Castiel wartete bis die Atmung des Menschen sich normalisierte, aber unter seiner Hand auf der nackten Brust, spürte er den schnellen Herzschlag, der sich nicht mindern würde. Langsam strichen Castiels Finger über den Hüftknochen seines Freundes, den Oberschenkel hinab, soweit sein Arm reichte, fasste in seine Kniekehle, um daraufhin sein Bein anzuwinkeln und die Innenseite mit einem etwas kräftigeren Druck wieder hinauf zu wandern. Hinauf zwischen seine Schenkel. Die Art, wie Dean seine Muskeln lockerte und so Castiel einen besseren Zugang gewährte, machten ihm deutlich, dass es soweit war.  
  
Als die Hand an seinem Bein seine intimste Stelle erreicht, war alles wieder da. Dean zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Es fühlte sich an, wie vor einem Monat. Ausgeliefert. Wie eine wiederaufgerissene Wunde, nicht wie eine Erinnerung, sondern so als würde es tatsächlich noch einmal geschehen, als hätte ihn dieses Ereignis auf ewig gezeichnet.  
  
Einen Augenblick brauchte es, dann fand Dean in die Gewissheit der Realität zurück. Der Realität, dass Castiel ihm niemals mutwillig schaden würde. Der Realität, dass Castiel ihm nichts nehmen konnte, was dem Engel nicht eh bereits gehörte. Der Realität, in der Castiel nichts seinem Willen zuwider tun würde. Das tiefe Wissen, um das Vertrauen, das sie doch teilten. Der Jäger verzog ertappt das Gesicht, als ihm bewusst wurde, was geschehen war. Er war vor Castiel zurückgeschreckt.  
  
„Dean…“, das dunkle Timbre bereitete ihm eine Gänsehaut. Castiel hatte innegehalten.  
  
„Sorry. Mach weiter. Ich werde mich nicht mehr so anstellen wie eine verschreckte Jungfrau“, forderte Dean peinlich berührt mit einem überspielenden Lachen, welches jedoch sofort erstarb, als er sich umwandte und sah, wie Castiel um Fassung rang.  
  
„Ich kann das nicht noch einmal“, sagte dieser mit belegter Stimme. Er konnte soetwas nicht mit ihm tun. Nicht erneut. Nicht so. Nicht gegen Deans Willen. Er sah ihn an, diesen einen Mensch. Dann drehte der Engel sich auf den Bauch, stellte sich zur Verfügung, bot sich dar, lieferte sich aus.  
  
Fassungslos sah Dean die Bereitschaft des Engels, an seine Stelle zu treten, seinen Schmerz auf sich zu nehmen. Wie ein Lamm, das sich wissentlich dem Wolf hingab. „Cas… tu das nicht.“ Angst lag in seiner Stimme. Angst vor dem, was er tun würde. Dean fühlte den Fluch in sich brodeln, konnte nicht widerstehen und streckte eine Hand aus, berührte Castiels Rücken, streichelte die Wirbelsäule entlang, spürte den Rippenbögen nach, den Muskelsträngen, der weichen Haut.  
  
Das hier war keine überstürzte Reaktion auf ein unvorhergesehenes Ereignis. Castiel war sich in jeder Sekunde gewahr, was er tat und wieso er es tat. Ein letztes Mal schaute er Dean in die Augen. Grün wie durstige Gräser in der Dürre des Sommers. Hungrig ließ der Jäger den Blick über seinen Körper gleiten. Castiel erschauderte. So hatte er Dean noch nie gesehen. Er wusste, was geschehen würde, was geschehen musste. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit.  
  
Dean küsste seinen Nacken, fast entschuldigend. Dann spürte Castiel das Gewicht des anderen Körpers, wie er sich auf ihn legte, heißer Atem in seinem Ohr, spürte wie er sich an ihm rieb. Deans Erektion glitt hart zwischen ihren Leibern. Sein eigener Atem beschleunigte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, was der Jäger gleich tun würde.  
  
Doch zu seiner Überraschung war da eine Hand, die sich zwischen ihre Körper schob, zwischen seine Schenkel. Fahrig streichelte sie von seinem Steißbein bis zu seinen Hoden und zurück hinauf. Ein Seufzen entfuhr Castiel, als er die erste gezielte Berührung an seinem Eingang fühlte. Ohne Vorwarnung führte Dean einen Finger ein. Castiels Augen weiteten sich.  
„Schsch“, versuchte der Jäger ihn zu beruhigen. Sie wussten, das hier war nur ein Vorgeschmack auf das Kommende.  
  
Der Dunkelhaarige zuckte, als sich der Finger in ihm zu bewegen begann. Dean beließ es bei den vorsichtig testenden Bewegungen, bis sich der Körper unter ihm etwas entspannte. Der zweite Finger glitt nicht so einfach in ihn wie der erste. Deutlich merkte Dean den Widerstand der Muskeln. Castiel keuchte auf, zwang sich dazu sich nicht zu winden.  
  
Er spürte, wie viel Beherrschung es den Jäger kostete, ihn nicht sofort zu nehmen. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass Dean die Kraft aufbringen konnte, sich nicht einfach zu holen, wonach der Fluch verlangte. „Na mach schon“, stieß Castiel aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
  
Die Finger verschwanden aus seinem zuckenden Muskelring. Schon fühlte er Deans geschwollene Erektion an seinem vor Anspannung zitternden Körper. Er strich seine Spalte auf und ab, bis die feuchte Eichel an seinem sensiblen Eingang stehen blieb. Castiels Atem stockte.  
  
„Nimm meine Hand“, hörte er den Menschen sagen, doch er war nicht imstande sich zu rühren. Also streichelte Dean seinen Arm hinab, umfasste sein Handgelenk und drückte es beinahe sanft auf das Bett (1). An seiner empfindlichsten Stelle spürte er, wie Dean den Druck erhöhte, immer mehr… Und Deans Eichel durchstieß seinen Muskelring. Castiels Finger krallen sich haltsuchend in die Laken. Überfordert von dem Gefühl wie Dean immer weiter in ihn vordrang, presste er sein Gesicht in die Kissen. Er spürte Dean, spürte ihn so intensiv wie noch niemals zuvor. Die Verbindung zwischen dem Menschen und dem Engel vibrierte aufgewühlt, offengelegt, empfindlich.  
  
Seine Hüftknochen fest gegen Castiels Gesäß gepresst, war er ganz in ihm. Dean atmete schwer, er versuchte sich zu kontrollieren, doch er konnte sich dem Strudel aus Eindrücken und Empfindungen nicht entziehen, der ihn immer weiter in die Tiefen seiner Triebe hinabriss. Plötzlich zog er sich fast vollständig aus dem bebenden Körper zurück, nur um seine gesamte Länge von Neuem mit einem kraftvollen Stoß in ihn zu jagen. Der Engel bäumte sich unter Dean auf. Ein unterdrückter Laut entwich seiner Kehle und er drückte sein Gesicht fester in das Kissen. Der Mensch sollte die Tränen nicht sehen, die aus seinen zusammengekniffenen Augen sickerten, als dieser den Vorgang wiederholte.  
  
Auf einmal durchfuhr etwas wie ein elektrischer Schlag seinen Körper. Ein heftiges Zucken ging durch Castiels Glieder. Er schrie auf. Wieder und wieder vollführte Dean sein Tun und traf dabei mit erschreckender Präzision seine Prostata, jedes Mal. Bei keinem Stoß konnte Castiel die Schreie zurückhalten. Lust und Schmerz zu gleichen Teilen. Seine Hände krallten sich in das Laken, versuchten sich daran festzuhalten, um Deans Verlangen standzuhalten.  
  
Dean bemerkte nicht, wie sich sein Partner auf die Laken ergoss. Er bemerkte nicht, wie sich die Muskeln um ihn schmerzhaft verkrampften, wie Castiel zu einem wimmernden Bündel zusammensackte. Wieder und wieder stieß er in den überreizten Körper unter ihm. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller, unkoordinierter und hemmungsloser. Dann entzog er sich ihm ganz, drang mit einem harten Stoß erneut in ihn ein und kam tief in Castiel gepresst, während unartikulierte Laute dunkel aus seiner Kehle brachen.  
  
Eine kurze Weile verharrte er so, gefangen in den letzten Wellen seines Höhepunktes. Scharf sog Castiel die Luft zwischen die Zähne, als Dean sich schließlich aus ihm zurückzog. Schwerfällig rollte dieser sich von dem anderen Körper. Noch ganz benommen drehte auch Castiel sich, sah den blonden Mann neben ihm an. Verschwitzt und erschöpft lag Dean auf dem Rücken. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich. Sanft legte der Engel einen Arm um ihn, fühlte sein kräftig schlagendes Herz, seinen Pulsschlag, der sich nur langsam beruhigte. Dean lebte, das war alles was zählte.  
  
  
Dann war es als käme der Jäger wieder zur Besinnung. Die befriedigte Entspannung seiner Glieder wich einer verkrampften Haltung. Ein erstickter Laut der Erkenntnis entfuhr seiner Kehle, der ihm bis ins Mark drang. Besorgte richtete Castiel sich auf, doch der Mensch drehte sich weg, konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Nein, er wollte nicht, dass der Engel ihn ansah.  
„Cas…, es… es tut mir so leid…“  
  
„Es gibt nichts, was dir leidtun müsste“, entgegnete dieser leise, aber bestimmt.  
  
„Ich habe dir weh getan“, es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Das, was er so sehr gefürchtet hatte, war eingetreten. Vor Selbstekel wurde ihm schlecht. Er fühlte sich so schmutzig, dreckig, schuldig. Gedanklich flehte er, Castiel möge nie wieder versuchen ihm die Schuld abzunehmen, indem er sie zu seiner machte, denn ihm, Dean Winchester, gebührte es sie zu tragen. Er hatte es verdient. Er hatte Cas weh getan, so sehr, auf eine furchtbare Art und Weise.  
  
„Ja, das hast du.“ Ehrlich und unverblümt wie immer. Doch Castiel ergänzte dann: „Aber das war es wert.“ Er hatte es geschehen lassen, denn wenn man den Schmerz ausschaltete, schaltete man auch alles andere aus. Castiel musste nicht fühlen, was er nicht fühlen wollte, so wie alle Engel. Aber er hatte sich dafür entschieden. Für den Schmerz. Und für alles andere.  
  
Die Worte und das erneute Gefühl von Castiels warmer Hand sanft auf seiner Haut brachten Dean dazu sich ihm wieder zuzuwenden. Er sah ihn an, ein Lächeln huschte über die Lippen des Engels und eine weitere Erkenntnis durch den blonden Schopf des Jägers.  
„Das… nein… das war dein erster Orgasmus?“ Er warf einen Blick auf die zerborstenen Glühbirnen. Scherben überall auf dem Boden. Castiel nickte. Voller Bedauern senkte der Jäger den Blick. „Ich wünschte nur, ich wäre ich selbst gewesen. Dein erster hätte schön sein sollen.“  
  
„Dean, das war es.“ Das Gefühl, wie er diesen Menschen zum ersten Mal in sich gespürt hatte, würde er nie vergessen. Noch nie war er ihm so nah gewesen, wie in diesem Moment. „Es war richtig so wie es war. Ich bereue nichts.“

 

 

_"Pain is a part of the complete human experience. Accepting it is a sign of maturity."  
Jack zu Dean 13x02_

  
  
  
Song zum Kapitel: Even If It Hurts - Sam Tinnesz

1) [Bild](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/313211349084649998/) dazu


	15. Vereint – Du in mir (Teil 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, ich habe schon wieder so ewig lang gebraucht. Sorry… Dafür ist das Kapitel auch derart lang geworden, dass ich es nochmal teilen musste. Folglich wird es in diesem Kapitelzusammenhang noch einen Teil 4 geben.

 

_"When a claim is made on a living soul, it leaves a mark, a brand."  
Castiel_  
  
  
_"I've tiptoed through all your little tulips, your memories, your little feelings.  
Yes, I know who you love… and what you fear."_  
_Die Leere zu Castiel 13x04_

  
  
Zwei unverhüllte Körper im dämmrigen letzten Licht einer zerborstenen Nachttischlampe. Wund und erschöpft, doch der Schlaf war ihnen noch fern. Trotz der späten Stunde konnten ihre wachen Augen nicht voneinander lassen, als würde all das wieder verschwinden, wären sie einmal geschlossen. In der Stille der Nacht war es als könnten sie ihre Herzschläge hören, die einen Gleichklang gefunden hatten. Eine Ruhe hatte sich über sie gelegt, die so vertraut und intim war, dass ein jeder es hätte spüren können. Für den Moment bestand ihre ganze Welt aus diesem Raum.  
  
Dicht nebeneinander lagen sie da, ein Mensch und ein Engel. Fast konnten sie den warmen Atem des anderen auf ihrer Haut fühlen. Sie sahen sich an, viel zu aufgewühlt um zu schlafen. Ein Gesicht übersät von Sommersprossen, als wären tausende von Sternen auf seine Haut gefallen und hätten dort ihr Mal hinterlassen. Castiel konnte nicht anders, berührte sie mit den Fingerspitzen, nicht imstande sie zu zählen. Behutsam strich er Dean eine Strähne aus der verschwitzten Stirn. Ihre Augen fanden sich. Blau wie der Horizont am Abend in Grün wie Sonnenlicht, das durch das Laubdach eines vormals dunklen Waldes fiel. Der Himmel traf auf die Erde.  
  
Es war nicht mehr zu leugnen und unmöglich wieder zu verdrängen. Ihr Band war offengelegt, empfindlich. Es vibrierte bei jeder Berührung, erzeugte Schauer auf ihren Körpern und zog Wellen in ihrem Innersten. Der immerwährende Nachklang von dem, was sie getan hatten. Vielleicht war es wahr. Vielleicht waren sie weit mehr als das, was sie zu sein glaubten.  
Wie sehr wünschte der Engel sich, dieser Moment würde niemals enden, er könnte ihn für immer konservieren, wie in Bernstein erhalten. Denn wer wüsste besser als er von der Vergänglichkeit des Seins …  
  
Noch immer versuchte Castiel das zu verarbeiten, was gerade geschehen war. Er hatte es geschehen lassen. Den Schmerz in Kauf genommen. Denn nichts von alldem, was Dean tun konnte, wäre schlimmer gewesen als ihn zu verlieren. Nichts könnte den Engel so sehr zerstören wie der Tod von diesem einen Menschen. Aber war des Jägers Rettung sein alleiniger Antrieb gewesen? Und Deans?  
„Ist es nur der Fluch?“ Castiel musste sicher gehen, musste es wissen, denn noch immer nagten Zweifel an ihm. Was wenn es gar nicht echt gewesen war? Der Zauber hatte Dean doch sicher alles Mögliche sagen lassen, um zur Erfüllung zu gelangen. Und nun da er sie bekommen hatte, würden die Empfindungen des Jägers einfach wieder verpuffen. Sie konnten nicht real gewesen sein. Castiel wusste, er müsste froh sein, dass er ihn zumindest einmal im Monat haben konnte, aber das war er nicht. Denn wie könnte er etwas genießen, das Dean eigentlich gar nicht wollte, das er unter anderen Umständen womöglich sogar verabscheute.  
  
Lächelnd schüttelte Dean den Kopf. Und in Castiels Erinnerungen leuchtete ein Gespräch auf, das sie vor einiger Zeit geführt hatten. Er hatte dem Menschen den Himmel beschrieben. Ein Ort, wo es keine Sorgen gab, keine Schuld, nur Freude. (1)  
„Da wo ich niemals landen werde.“ Der Zynismus eines Lebens erfüllt von Bitterkeit war aus jeder Silbe getropft. Worte, die preisgegeben hatten, dass Dean schon vor zu langer Zeit etwas aufgegeben hatte, das er doch so sehr verdiente und vielleicht mehr brauchte als jeder andere.  
„Das wirst du. Und wenn ich dich persönlich eskortieren muss.“ Einestages. Einestages würde er den Jäger dorthin bringen, wo dieser Frieden finden konnte.  
„Und dann wirst du bleiben?“, hatte Dean gefragt. Der Engel hatte etwas in seinen Augen sehen können, das er zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte. Einen Funken, vielleicht soetwas wie Hoffnung. Kaum hatte er es übers Herz gebracht, ihm diesen Glanz wieder zu nehmen.  
„Dean, das…“ Er hatte einlenken wollen, ihm sagen wollen, dass das nicht ginge.  
Doch Dean war ihm ins Wort gefallen: „Es ist kein Himmel ohne dich.“ _Kein Himmel ohne dich. Und auch kein Leben ohne dich._  
  
Dean lächelte noch immer. Wirre dunkle Haare, wunde blasse Lippen und leuchtende blaue Augen sahen ihm entgegen. Bei dem Anblick von Castiel wurde etwas warm in ihm, so wie es schon immer gewesen war. Vielleicht war es sein Herz. So viel Zeit hatten sie vertan. Dem Jäger wurde bewusst, er war ein Gefangener gewesen. Gefangen in einem Käfig aus seinen eigenen Vorstellungen, seiner verdammten Sturheit, seiner Angst, der Verleugnung dessen was war, den Zwängen seiner Erziehung. Doch nun war es als hätte sich eine Tür geöffnet. Würde er den Mut haben hindurchzugehen? Dahinter eine unbekannte Welt. Ein Morgen. Ein Leben.  
  
„Nein, nicht nur der Fluch. Ich werde…“, Dean stockte, „Ich werde es dir beweisen.“  
Mit diesen Worten zog er Castiel auf sich, zu sich hinab. Lippen bewegten sich auf seinen. Ihr Kuss wurde intensiver, bis Dean ihn schließlich einließ, in seinen Mund und in sein Herz. Deans Hand in seinem Nacken zog ihn näher. Ihre noch immer nackten Körper schmiegten sich aneinander und reagierten aufeinander. Interdependent. Eine sich gegenseitig bedingende Wechselwirkung. Gnade und Seele in Aufruhr. Ihre Verbindung war sensibler denn je. Nur ein Anstoß würde genügen, um etwas in Gang zu setzen, das womöglich unumkehrbar war.  
  
„Dean, wenn du…“, wollte Castiel dem Menschen einen Ausweg bieten, ihrem Tun Einhalt zu gebieten und das unvermeidlich Folgende noch zu verhindern. Denn er wusste, würde sie einmal beginnen, wäre er vermutlich nicht imstande es aufzuhalten.  
  
Da spürte er Deans Hand an seiner Wange, eine stumme Aufforderung ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Als der Engel seinen Blick erwiderte, schien es als könnte er direkt in die menschliche Seele sehen.  
„Schlaf mit mir, Castiel.“ Worte leise aber sicher ausgesprochen, so sicher. _Nimm mich, Castiel, ich bin dein._ Die andere Hand wanderte seinen Rücken hinab, Dean drückte des Engels Becken hinunter und kam ihm entgegen, sodass Castiel Deans Erektion an seiner eigenen fühlen konnte.  
  
Ein Schauer lief Castiel die Wirbelsäule hinunter. Weil der Mensch seinen vollen Namen ausgesprochen hatte oder ob dieser klaren Worte oder aufgrund der so präzisen Bewegung? Er wusste es nicht. Es war als könnten sie den ersten Dominostein fallen hören. Erneut verschloss Castiel den vertrauten und doch so neuen Mund, teilte seine Lippen, während er sich stärker auf ihn lehnte, den Druck erhöhte, Reibung in ihren fiebrigen Schößen erzeugte. Erhitzte Haut und heißer Atem, die Luft erfüllt von Stöhnen. In sanften Wogen stießen sie ihre Becken aneinander. Deans Hände auf seinem Rücken. Sie würden es wieder tun. Das war das Einzige, dessen er sich jetzt in diesem Moment gewiss war.  
  
  
Diesmal war es Dean, der sie unterbrach, der ihren einnehmenden Rhythmus beendete, das sinnliche Spiel ihrer Körper. Sie wussten beide, dass das hier nicht ausreichen würde. Er brauchte ihn. Ganz. Und so schloss der Blonde die Augen, atmete tief durch, bevor er im Begriff war sich umzudrehen. Er war bereit. Bereit all das zu geben, wovon er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er es besaß.  
Doch Castiel griff an seine Schulter, hielt ihn auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Verwirrung zeichnete sich im Mienenspiel des Menschen ab. Sein unruhiger Blick flackerte vom Antlitz des Engels zu dessen Hand, die noch immer seine Schulter hielt, und zurück hinauf. Wollte Cas ihn etwa nicht?  
  
Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Die Vorstellung, dass Dean sich währenddessen von ihm abwenden würde, dass er ihn nicht anschauen würde. Es wäre als würde er Deans Geschenk missachten und vergeuden. Da sollte nichts sein, das sie daran hinderte, all das zu teilen.  
„Nicht…“, Castiel schluckte, „Ich will dir in die Augen sehen.“  
  
Langsam aber bestimmt drückte er den Jäger zurück auf das Bett, legte die warme Handfläche auf seine Brust, spürte sein schlagendes Herz. Eine Geste, von der er hoffte, sie würde eine beruhigende Wirkung haben. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass es Dean gut ging, schickte er seine Finger auf Wanderschaft, ließ sie in kleinen Kreisen über seine Brust ziehen, sie fuhren seine Seiten hinunter, liebkoste seine zuckenden Bauchmuskeln, tauchten in den Nabel ein, was Dean bebend nach Atem ringen ließ. Kurz hielt Castiel inne, wollte das Glimmen der Lust in dem Blick seines Gegenübers sehen, fand es und noch so viel mehr, bevor er seinen Weg hinab fortsetzte, die weiche Haut unter sich spürte, zusah wie Dean von Zentimeter zu Zentimeter immer sensibler reagierte.  
  
Das alles war fast zu viel für den Mann mit den vielen Sommersprossen. Zu viel um es in Worte zu fassen, zu viel um es zu begreifen. Noch nie war er so berührt worden, noch nie war er so geliebt worden. Eine behutsam suchende Hand, ein fragender Blick, ein gewährendes Nicken, dann glitten Castiels Finger zwischen seine Schenkel, um ihn auf das Kommende vorzubereiten. Wie Stunden zuvor zuckte Dean bei der ersten gezielten Berührung, doch diesmal ließ Castiel nicht von ihm ab, denn dieses Mal war alles so wie es sein sollte. Und es war berauschend, furchteinflößend, verbindlich. Ein unvorstellbar intimer Vorgang. Augen, die sich fanden. Fingerkuppen, die leichten Druck ausübten. In kreisenden Bewegungen massierten sie erst sanft, dann immer intensiver seine empfindlichste Stelle.  
  
Fahrig und aufgewühlt streckte Dean seine Hände nach dem Engel aus, fasste in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich, musste ihn jetzt näher bei sich haben, um es aushalten zu können. Im Zuge dieser Bewegung drang Castiel mit dem Finger in ihn ein. Dean keuchte auf, Atem im Mund des anderen, Stirn an Stirn gepresst. Es war nur ein Finger, bisher nur ein Finger, und doch brachte es sie beide fast um den Verstand. Heiße Enge, der kontrahierende Muskelring, das sich windende Becken.  
Dann traf Castiel einen Punkt in ihm, der wie ein Dolch Erregung in seinen Unterleib und seinen gesamten Körper stieß. Das Gefühl trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. Dean vergrub seine Finger in dem dunklen Schopf und keuchte in das weiche Nest seiner Haare. Wissentlich massierte Castiel diesen Punkt, bis Dean nicht mehr konnte, seine Glieder überreizt zuckten und der Mensch ihm wortlos und flehentlich zu verstehen gab, dass es nun soweit war.  
  
Sie taten es nicht um etwas zu beweisen, nicht um des nackten Überlebens Willen, nicht um sich bloße Befriedigung zu verschaffen, sondern aus einer Notwendigkeit heraus, die tiefer lag als sie greifen konnten. Zum ersten Mal seit Langem hatte Dean das Gefühl, dass etwas richtig war. Absolut und ohne jeden Zweifel. Er schenkte Castiel das, was dem Engel bereits gehörte. Seinen Körper. Und seine Seele. Als er seine Schenkel und seinen Willen für Castiel öffnete, schliefen sie erneut miteinander. Er fühlte die feuchte Erektion an seinem empfindlichen Eingang. Castiel fragte nicht, ob er bereit war, sah ihm nur in die Augen und streichelte seine Wange. Dean stöhnte rau auf, als Castiel mit einem sanften Ruck in ihn vordrang und so auch noch die letzte Barriere durchbrach.  
  
Durch die plötzliche Nähe zueinander waren sie ganz paralysiert, sie konnten kaum atmen. Ihre Verbindung riss an ihnen als würden ihre Lungen, ihre Herzen, Seele und Gnade ihnen entkommen wollen und nun zu dem jeweils anderen gehören. Verzweifelt und erschrocken hielten sie sich aneinander fest. Es war als würde Deans ganze fragile Welt von diesen beiden Armen zusammengehalten werden.

 

_"I felt like I had this hole in my gut, like I was missing something.  
I didn't know what. Do you know what it was? It was you."_  
_Dean 4x15_

  
  
  
1) "She's with John. And there's no sorrow. There's no guilt. Just joy." Castiel über Mary S14  
  
  
Eine ungünstige und fiese Stelle um das Kapitel zu beenden, ich weiß. Aber Teil 4 veröffentliche ich vielleicht schon dieses Wochenende. Ich gebe mir Mühe. Ihr wisst ja wie das mit guten Vorsätzen so ist…


	16. Verändert – Dein Licht in mir (Teil 4)

 

 

 

_"When a claim is made on a living soul, it leaves a mark, a brand."  
Castiel_  
  
  
_ "You've changed. You tell people it's not a big deal. You tell people you'll work through it,  
but you won't. You can't, and that scares the hell out of you."_  
_Billie zu Dean 13x05_

  
  
Es war anders diesmal, ruhiger, achtsamer. Geborgen im Atemzug einer fremden Lunge. Kein Fluch steuerte ihr Verlangen und so waren es nur sie beide, Dean und Castiel. Sie berührten sich auf intimste Weise, zwei Steine eines Puzzlespiels, die zusammengehörten, und ihre Körper wurden eins. Ineinander verschlungen. Erschütternde Intimität. Alles, was Dean vor dem Fallen bewahrte, war Castiel. Er hielt sich an ihm fest, um sich nicht zu verlieren, in dem was er fühlte. Noch immer tat es weh. Ein Tribut für das, was sie teilten.  
  
Castiel fühlte den Druck von Deans Fingerspitzen, das Sich-Winden seiner Hüften, den glatten Druck des Fleisches, das ihn einzuschließen schien. Den Empfindungen ergeben stieß Castiel in den Leib des Menschen. „Dean…“, stöhnte er seinen Namen, ganz benommen von dem herben Schwall erdigen Duftes, den er dürstend in seinen Körper atme, in seine Lungenflügel aufnahm. Der Blonde warf den Kopf von der einen auf die andere Seite. Castiel hörte sein unartikuliertes Klagen, spürte wie er sich an ihn drückte.  
  
Sie wiegten sich im Takt des Rhythmus den Castiel vorgab, sich nicht gegeneinander, sondern miteinander bewegend. Existenz im Einklang, das Schwingen in derselben Frequenz. Ihre Bewegungen wurden kraftvoller, intensiver, tiefer. Der Schmerz war ein Teil von ihnen, ein Teil von dem, was sie taten, ein Teil von dem, was sie waren.  
  
Während Dean sich noch immer mit der einen Hand an ihm festhielt, suchte die andere nach Castiels und ihre Finger verschränkten sich ineinander. Seine Hand zitterte in der des Engels, er spürte deutlich das heftige Zucken seiner Muskeln und ihre Finger verkrampften sich beinahe schmerzhaft ineinander. Er wusste nicht, wo sein Körper aufhörte und Castiels anfing. Harmonie. Dean konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, vor der Begegnung mit dem Engel je derart empfunden zu haben. Verschmolzene Körper. Verbunden. Eine Kraft, die zwischen ihnen floss, einst ein feiner Silberfaden, der nun zu seinem reißenden Strom anschwoll.  
  
_Was passiert hier mit uns? Ich habe Angst. Halte es nicht auf. Es ist okay. Es soll so sein. Ich will es so. Es muss so sein._ Dean hatte nie an das Schicksal geglaubt, sich immer geweigert vorbestimmte Wege zu gehen. Aber er war sich sicher, das, was gerade mit ihnen geschah, hätte von Anfang an geschehen sollen. Er konnte nicht sagen, woher er diese Gewissheit nahm, er wusste es einfach. Denn das hier, das war echt.  
Selbst wenn der Engel gewollt hätte, er hätte es nicht gekonnt. Es war nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Es hatte begonnen. Seine Gnade würde den Menschen nicht mehr loslassen.  
  
In einer fließenden Bewegung richtete Castiel sie auf, zog Dean in seinen Schoß, stützte seinen Rücken, dirigierte sein Becken. Der Mensch nahm ihn in sich auf, vollständig, mit all seinem Sein. Seine Augenlider flatterten vor dem entrückten Blick. Ergeben ließen sie sich von dem Gefühl überspülen, nahmen in Kauf, dass sie fast die Besinnung verloren. Gefangen in den Empfindungen lehnten sie Stirn an Stirn, geteilter Atem durch offene Münder, bis sie einander verschlossen und ihre drängenden Zungen in die Feuchte des anderen tauchten. Castiel schlang die Arme fester um ihn, presste ihn an sich. Ein Wimmern entfuhr dem Menschen.  
  
Es war nicht nur Castiels unnachgiebiges Glied, das tief in ihm steckte und etwas aufgebrochen hatte, das unerträglich und befreiend zugleich war. Es war nicht nur der Vorgang des Penetriert-Werdens, der ihm deutlich machte, dass er nicht uneinnehmbar war. Es war nicht nur das Gefühl des Eindringens in sein Innerstes, das diese erschütternde Intimität erschuf. Es war nicht nur die schmerzhafte Dehnung und die Intensität der körperlichen Empfindungen, die ihm Tränen in die Augen trieben. Es war die Gnade des Engels.  
  
Ihre Verbindung, sie zerrte, sie riss an ihnen, als würden ihre Lungen, ihre Herzen, Seele und Gnade ihnen entkommen wollen und nun zu dem jeweils anderen gehören. Dean fühlte, wie seine Seele brach, wie sie entzweigerissen wurde, wie eine Leere entstand, die vielleicht schon immer da gewesen war. Er fühlte es. Er fühlte, wie diese Leere im selben Augenblick wieder gefüllt wurde. Geflutet von Licht und Wärme.  
  
Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Ein Kraftfeld umgab sie als würden sie von innenheraus leuchten. Etwas hatte sich in ihnen geöffnet, durch das der jeweils anderen nun ungehindert Einlass erhielt. Sie reagierten miteinander, Seele und Gnade, Mensch und Engel. Sie gaben sich einander hin. Sie spürten den anderen in sich, seine Präsenz, seine Wärme, sein Licht. Als hätten sie eine Energie entfesselt, die hineinfloss in jeden Winkel ihres Seins, sie durchströmte und tief in ihnen pulsierte. Das waren sie, Dean und Castiel. Nicht allein. Nie wieder.  
  
Sie bemerkten nicht, wie sie zurück in die Kissen sanken, wie der Engel intuitiv das Gesicht des Jägers in seine Hände nahm: „Sieh mich an… Sieh mich an…“ Seinen eindringlichen Worten gelang der Weg durch die Entrückung des Menschen unter ihm. Grüne Augen, die zu ihm hinaufschauten, voller Furcht, und voller Vertrauen. Eine offengelegte Seele, so verletzlich, so schwer verwundet, so wunderschön.  
Als sich ihre verklärten Blicke fanden, überrollte sie ihr gemeinsamer Orgasmus wie eine Eruption. Heftiges Zucken ging unkontrolliert durch ihre Glieder, Muskeln verkrampften. Grelles Licht vor ihren Augen. Sie schrien und wanden sich unter den Schüben ihres Höhepunktes, stießen ungestüm ihre Unterleiber gegeneinander, verloren sich im Taumel des anderen. Brennend heiß spürte Dean den Samen des Engels in sich.  
  
Benebelte Sinne an der Grenze zur Ohnmacht. Wild schlagende Herzen aneinandergepresst, ein menschliches, ein himmlisches. Allesumfassende warme Erschöpfung. Castiel zog sich nicht zurück, blieb in ihm, die Beine ineinander gewunden. Nicht imstande sich zu rühren. Zutiefst erschüttert von dem, was geschehen war. Benommen lagen sie da, ineinander verschlungen, verwoben. Wund und offen. Roh und neu. Verändert. Miteinander zu schlafen ließ sie verletzt und zerbrochen zurück. Sie hatten einen Teil von sich selbst in dem anderen zurückgelassen.  
  
  
Wie lang hatten sie so dagelegen? Unfähig sich voneinander zu lösen, in dem Versuch die Eindrücke zu verarbeiten. So behutsam wie möglich entzog Castiel sich dem menschlichen Körper.  
„Fuck, ich werde, ich werde nie wieder laufen können“, stieß Dean hervor. Nicht nur sein Körper, auch seine Seele tat weh. Dean spürte diesen Schmerz und gleichzeitig ein Licht in sich.  
  
Sie küssten und streichelten sich, auch dort, wo sie noch nie gestreichelt worden waren, wie um es wiedergutzumachen. Und obwohl es ihnen gefallen hatte, hatten sie jetzt schon Angst vor dem nächsten Mal. Wie konnte etwas so Sanftes so wehtun? Nicht nur ihre Körper schmerzten. Der Preis ihrer Intimität. Der Schmerz hatte etwas in ihnen aufgerissen, zu dem sie ohne die süße Pein keinen Zugang gehabt hätten.  
  
Dean hatte nie damit gerechnet, dass ihm soetwas passieren würde. So viele kitschige Darstellungen kannte er aus Filmen, und doch konnte keine von ihnen auch nur annähern beschreiben, was er fühlte. Nichts kam dem nahe. Nichts konnte er damit vergleichen. Er bezweifelte, dass es dafür überhaupt Worte gab. Die Welt betrachtete er nicht plötzlich durch eine rosarote Brille und er schwebte auch nicht auf Wolke sieben. Es war grundlegender, tiefer, betraf den Kern seines Seins. Da war etwas, das vorher nicht da gewesen war, etwas Großes, etwas Essentielles, etwas Allumfassendes. Die tiefe Gewissheit, dass er nicht allein war, dass er geliebt wurde. Nie hatte er damit gerechnet, dass ihm soetwas passieren würde.  
  
  
Es brauchte eine ganze Weile bis Dean genug Kraft hatte ihn loszulassen.  
„Ich will nur kurz…“, der Rest ging in einem erstickten Stöhnen unter, während Dean sich aufsetzte. „Bist du noch da, wenn ich wieder zurückkomme?“ Unsicher sah er den Engel an.  
  
Unsicher? Ein Dean Winchester war nicht unsicher, und schon gar nicht in solchen Dingen! Zwar war er noch nie der Typ gewesen, der mit seinen Eroberungen geprahlt oder sich nach dem vollzogenen Akt einfach aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Aber er hatte stets Verständnis für seine jeweilige Bekanntschaft gehabt, wenn sie es getan hatte, wenn sie kommentarlos und ohne einen Abschied gegangen war. Vielleicht war es sogar besser so gewesen. Schließlich sollte man, wenn einem das eigene Leben lieb war, nicht länger als unbedingt nötig in dem seinen verweilen, dem eines Jägers.  
Doch das hier, das war Cas. Und bei Cas war alles anders. Alles hatte sich verändert.  
  
Dem Jäger wurde bewusst, dass das hier das erste Mal gewesen war. Zum ersten Mal hatten sie aus freien Stücken miteinandergeschlafen, ohne das verzehrende Verlangen des Fluches, ohne sein Leben retten zu müssen, ohne einen Vorwand zu haben. Es war ihr erstes Mal gewesen.  
  
„Natürlich, ich werde immer da sein“, antwortete Castiel ihm. Sie wusste beide, das war kein Versprechen, es konnte keines sein, aber es war auch keine Floskel, nicht einmal annähernd. Es war eine Feststellung, die sich auf mehr berief als bloß auf die körperliche Anwesenheit. Denn sie hatten ein Stück von sich in dem jeweils anderen hinterlassen.  
  
Als Dean ihm den Rücken zuwandte, um sich etwas überzuziehen, sah Castiel, dass seine Finger deutlich sichtbare Spuren auf der Haut des anderen hinterlassen hatten. Bläulich violette Flecken und rote Striemen überzogen seinen Rücken, seine Schultern, seinen Nacken, seine Arme. Hier und da eine Brandwunde, übertroffen nur von dem leuchtend rot geschwollenen Handabdruck. Er hätte sich beherrschen müssen, Menschen waren so fragil.  
  
„Lass mich dich heilen, Dean.“ Vorsichtig streckte der Engel seine Hand aus und berührte die einsetzenden Hämatome und Kratzer. Doch der Mensch drehte sich wieder zu ihm.  
  
„Nein…“, Dean nahm die ausgestreckte Hand in seine eigenen und der Anflug eines Lächelns zierte seine Lippen, „Nein. Ich will dich auf meiner Haut tragen.“  
  
  
Irgendwann früh am Morgen, die Wintersonne war noch lang nicht aufgegangen. Sam hatte unruhig geschlafen, bis er es schließlich aufgegeben hatte. Die Küche lag noch dunkel und verlassen da. Er genoss sie, die Stille des heranbrechenden Tages.  
Unschlüssig öffnete er den Kühlschrank. Ein Streifen Licht fiel in das sonst dämmrige Zimmer und ein Schwall kühler Luft ergoss sich auf seine Haut. Er fröstelte ob des klaren Gegensatzes zur Temperatur im Bunker. Er hatte die Räumlichkeiten wohl ein wenig überheizt. Gestern am Spätnachmittag war der erste Schnee gefallen.  
Unverrichteter Dinge schloss er die Kühlschranktür wieder. Im Grunde hatte er nur nachsehen wollen, ob noch Magerquark und Cranberrys da waren, damit er sich sicher sein konnte etwas zum Frühstück zu haben, wenn er nachher vom Joggen zurückkehrte. Früher hatte ihm Dean immer Pancakes gemacht. Nein nicht immer, korrigierte er sich selbst. Nur dann, wenn genug Geld da gewesen war, die Lebensmittel zu kaufen, und sie sich ein Motelzimmer mit Küchenzeile hatten leisten können. Damals war er noch zu jung gewesen um zu verstehen, dass das was sie gehabt hatten, keine Kindheit gewesen war.  
  
In den glänzenden Türen der Einbauküche spiegelte sich schemenhaft die Silhouette eines Mannes. Ohne sich umzuschauen wusste Sam, wer es war, und Erleichterung erfasste ihn. Obwohl er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass etwas schief gehen würde, war er erleichtert seinen Bruder zu sehen. Eine unerwartete Begegnung so früh am Morgen. Er stutzte. Etwas war anders an Dean. Nur in Boxershorts und T-Shirt bekleidet, die Haare zerzaust, verkrampfter Gang und dieses Leuchten in den Augen. Es war nicht zu übersehen: „Du und Cas, ihr habt euch gerade geliebt?“  
  
Dean verdrehte die Augen. Was für eine indiskrete und dumme Frage. Wenn dem nicht so wäre, würde er wohl kaum noch unter den Lebenden weilen. Eigentlich wollte er seinem Bruder an den Kopf werfen, dass ihn seine sexuelle Aktivität nicht im Geringsten etwas anginge. Aber da ja neuerdings sein Leben davon abhing, entschied er sich dagegen und erwiderte stattdessen: „Ja, wir haben miteinander geschlafen.“  
  
„Nein, ihr habt euch geliebt“, entgegnete der Jüngere mit einem wissenden Lächeln.  
Verlegen blickte Dean zu Boden. Verdammt, man sah es ihm an.  


 

 

_"The things we've shared together, they have changed me. You're my family. I love you."  
Castiel zu Dean 12x12_

  
  
  
Musik zum Kapitel:  
Unter meiner Haut - Gestört aber Geil  
Unter der Haut - Kuult  
Torn - Lisa Ajax  
Wounded - Femke  
  
Ich wurde gefragt, wieso diese explizite Beschreibung, über mehrere Kapitel? Vielleicht um es wiedergutzumachen. Um all das wiedergutzumachen, was ich Dean und Castiel durchleiden ließ. Und es ist noch nicht vorbei.


	17. Verfügung – Die Dunkelheit der Nacht

 

  
_"I prayed to you, Cas! Every night!"  
Dean zu Castiel 8x02_

  
  
Gern hätte er Dean ausgefragt, es brannte ihm förmlich unter den Nägeln. Aber Sam kannte seinen Bruder. Egal wie viele Fragen er auch stellen würde, er würde keine Antworten erhalten. Also fragte er nicht. Waren die beiden jetzt ein Paar? Das klang weit weniger seltsam als er angenommen hatte. Auf ihre Weise waren sie es vielleicht schon immer gewesen. Doch sie hatten traurig ausgesehen, wenn sie gedacht hatten, der jeweils andere würde nicht hinschauen. Denn es war nie Freundschaft gewesen, auch wenn sie es sich so verzweifelt einzureden versucht hatten. Womöglich hatten sie jetzt endlich damit aufgehört. Sam wünschte so sehr, es würde gut ausgehen. Aber wann hatte es für sie jemals ein gutes Ende genommen? Ihm blieb nur zu hoffen, dass es diesmal anders war. Ja, vielleicht war es das.  
  
Ein Monat verging. Ein Monat voller suchender Hände, flüchtiger Berührungen und ungestillter Sehnsucht. Ihnen blieb kaum Zeit zum Durchatmen. Castiels Artgenossen machten ihnen das Leben nicht leicht. Der Engel hielt sich kaum noch in ihrer Nähe auf, war ständig fort. Auf Sams Frage, wie es ihm denn damit ginge, antwortete Dean nur knapp: „Er ist nicht wirklich weg.“  
Das Brandmal in Form eines Handabdrucks war auf Deans Schulter zurückgekehrt. Und eine tiefe Narbe zierte Castiels Halsbeuge, die augenscheinlich von einer Bisswunde stammte. Der Engel musste verhindert haben, dass sie vollständig abheilte. Sie versteckten das Zeichen des anderen nicht, sondern trugen es offen und mit Stolz, auf dass ein jeder sehen konnte zu wem sie gehörten.  
  
  
Der nächste Neumond kam. Ohne Castiel. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen. Sie hatte weichen müssen für abertausende von Sternen, die nun die Dunkelheit des Firmaments durchbrachen. Ihr fahler Schein fiel auf die Brüder herab und tauchte die Lichtung des sonst so dichten Waldes in kühle Farblosigkeit. Es war wirklich wahr, Blut sah im Sternenlicht schwarz aus.  
Sie waren auf die Jagt gegangen. Das würde ihn beruhigen, hatte Dean gesagt. Tatenloses Warten auf das Nicht-Vorhanden-Sein des schicksalhaften Himmelskörpers hätte er nicht noch einmal durchgestanden. Doch es war nicht so gelaufen wie geplant und die Nacht war hereingebrochen, schneller als sie es für möglich gehalten hatten. Dem abendlichen Rot folgte die Dämmerung der blauen Stunde und der Dämmerung folgte die Schwärze der Nacht. Und Castiel war nicht da.  
  
„Er wartet sicher zuhause auf uns“, sagte Dean mehr zu sich selbst. Und so fuhren sie heimwärts, schneller als gewöhnlich. Finstere Wälder und dunkle Häuser mit schlafenden Menschen darin zogen an ihnen vorüber, fernab der Lichter der Stadt. Zuhause, nie hatten sie zu hoffen gewagt, dass sie einen Ort je so nennen würden.  
  
  
„Womöglich hat er es nur vergessen?“ Der Engel war auch am Bunker nicht anzutreffen gewesen und Dean wirkte zunehmend beunruhigt. Sam versuchte mit Zuversicht zu überspielen, dass es ihm ebenso erging. Unauffällig betrachtete er seinen Bruder. Er sah furchtbar aus. Dean hatte sich von ihm nicht die Wunden verbinden lassen, obwohl der Rugaru ihn schlimm zugerichtet hatte, sondern war sogar ein paar Schritte vor seinen Berührungen zurückgewichen.  
  
„Das vergisst er nicht!“ Dean presste das Telefon fester an sein Ohr, als könnte er es so dazu bewegen ihm etwas anderes mitzuteilen. »Der gewünschte Gesprächspartner ist zurzeit nicht erreichbar, bitte rufen Sie später wieder an«, drang erneut die Stimme blechern in sein Gehör als wollte sie ihn verhöhnen. Jeder seiner Anrufversuche war gescheitert. „Sam, irgendwas stimmt da nicht…“  
  
  
21 Uhr. „Es reicht!“ Dean sprang auf, nachdem er mit unruhig wippenden Beinen eine gute Stunde auf die Wanduhr im Sitzungssaal gestarrt hatte, und griff sich seine Autoschlüssel. Er würde jetzt aufbrechen und Cas suchen. „Er ist in Schwierigkeiten! Wo auch immer er ist, wir müssen ihn da rausholen!“  
  
Sein Bruder jedoch hielt ihn zurück. „In deinem Zustand bist du für niemanden eine Hilfe.“  
Mal abgesehen davon, war eine Suche sinnlos. Wo sollten sie anfangen? Selbst das Orten von Castiels Mobiltelefon war fehlgeschlagen.  
  
„Sam…“ Fahrig fuhr der Ältere sich durch die Haare. Es war deutlich zu merken, wie sehr seine Konzentration bereits gelitten hatte. Jede noch vorhandene Ressource musste er dafür aufbringen, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren.  
  
„Dean!“ Der Größere hatte ihn an den Oberarmen gepackt und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Uns bleibt nicht genug Zeit!“ Ein leerer Ausdruck war in die grünen Augen getreten. Sam war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Gegenüber seine Worte überhaupt verstanden hatte. Als er ihn losließ, taumelte Dean rückwärts und wandte sich von ihm ab.  
  
  
22 Uhr. Dean ging es zunehmend schlechter. Der Fluch rauschte durch seine Adern und brüllte immer lauter seine Forderungen in den Geist des Jägers. Wie gern hätte er sich jetzt mit etwas Hochprozentigem betäubt, aber er wusste, Alkohol machte es nur noch schlimmer. Ruhelos lief er umher, in dem ständigen Versuch das Zittern seiner Hände vor Sam zu verbergen. Erfolglos.  
  
„Vielleicht sollten wir fahren und dir jemanden suchen“, schlug dieser vorsichtig vor. Schon eine Weile hielt Dean auffallend viel Abstand zu ihm.  
  
Die zu Fäusten geballten Hände auf die Tischplatte gestützt, stand Dean gebeugt da, versuchte seine Atmung zu kontrollieren. Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken. „Nein, er wird kommen!“  
  
  
22:30 Uhr. In einer entschlossenen Bewegung zog Dean seine Pistole aus dem Gürtel. Das glatte Metall fühlte sich kühl in seinen Fingern an, sie lag schwer in der Hand. Sein Bruder sah ihn nur an, würdigte die Schusswaffe keines Blickes, sah ihm nur in die Augen. Dann schob er sie zu Sam herüber. Irritation prägte nun dessen Blick. Es folgte der Dolch aus seinem Hosenbein und zuletzt sein Taschenmesser.  
„Ich sollte jetzt keine Waffen tragen, du dahingegen schon.“ Die Ansammlung tödlicher Gegenstände auf dem Tisch glänzte schwach im diffusen Licht des Bunkers. Der Jäger fühlte sich nackt ohne sie.  
  
Doch sein Bruder lehnte kopfschüttelnd ab. „Ich denke nicht, dass das nötig ist, Dean.“  
  
„Doch, Sammy, das ist es.“  
  
  
23 Uhr. „Dean, was hast du vor?“ Ihre Schritte hallten in den leeren Gängen wider. Dean hatte seinen jüngeren Bruder in einen Teil des Bunkers geführt, den sie nur selten nutzen. Die Kratzer an den kahlen Mauern zeugten von einstigen Begebenheiten der unangenehmen Art. Ein mulmiges Gefühl hatte sich in Sams Magengegend ausgebreitet. Ihm gefiel das hier nicht.  
  
Ganz hinten angekommen, betrat Dean das Verließ, den am meisten gesichertsten Raum im gesamten Gebäude. Als Sam ihm zögernd folgen wollte, Anstalten machte zu ihm zu gehen, schüttelte der Ältere nur angestrengt den Kopf und brachte dann hervor: „Schließ die Tür hinter mir ab und öffne sie nicht, ganz gleich was passiert.“  
  
„Dean…“  
  
„Du darfst sie nicht öffnen, egal was passiert, egal was ich sage, egal was du hörst. Bis Cas da ist. Hast du verstanden?“ Kaum konnte er die Verzweiflung, die aus seinen eindringlichen Worten sprach, verbergen.  
  
Sam schwieg, waren sie sich doch beide im Klaren, dass diese Maßnahme erforderlich war. Er suchte Deans Blick und zuckte als die schwere Eisentür mit einem Knall ins Schloss fiel. Den Gedanken, dass er nicht wusste, ob er seinen Bruder lebend wiedersehen würde, verbot er sich, als er die massiven Riegel vorschob und das Rad herumdrehte bis er ein mechanisch klickendes Geräusch hörte. Betäubt blickte er auf die Barriere, die ihn nun von Dean trennte, abschirmte, schützte, vor seinem eigenen Bruder schützte. Alles was ihm blieb war diese eine letzte Hoffnung.  
  
_Hi, Cas. Hier ist… hier ist Sam. Ich weiß nicht, ob du mich hören kannst, aber es geht um Dean. Es ist Neumond, falls du das verdammt nochmal nicht wusstest! Und der Fluch, er… Dean hat sich von mir einschließen lassen... Du musst ihm helfen. Du musst hierherkommen. Du musst mich hören! Ich flehe dich an, hilf mir! Hilf ihm. Bitte…_  
  
  
24 Uhr. Mitternacht. Die Hälfte ihrer Zeit war bereits verstrichen. Angespannt ging Sam vor der Tür auf und ab. Dean musste vor Sonnenaufgang mit jemandem geschlafen haben. Was wenn Castiel nicht mehr auftauchten würde? Was blieb dann noch? Er würde seinen Bruder nicht sterben lassen. Er gab sich noch drei Stunden, dann würde er handeln. Dann würde er da rein gehen, zu Dean.  
  
  
Schon bald hatte Dean jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Es war kalt und dunkel, das Licht hatte er nicht eingeschaltet. Manche Dinge mussten in der Dunkelheit bleiben. So schlimm war es noch nie gewesen. In ihm brodelte der Fluch wie glühend heißes Magma, das seinen Verstand von innen heraus verbrannte. Jede Sekunde war ein Ringen um Kontrolle. Er versuchte standhaft zu bleiben, er versuchte es, aber er wusste, er konnte das Ausbrechen nicht verhindern. Er würde den Kampf verlieren, so wie er gegen das Kainsmal verloren hatte.  
  
„Du kannst die Tür aufmachen, Sam, mir geht es wieder gut“, hörte er sich selbst sagen und wusste im selben Moment, dass nicht er selbst es war, der da sprach.  
  
Wenn er sich nicht derart sicher gewesen wäre, dass der Engel in Schwierigkeiten war, wäre ein Teil von ihm froh gewesen, dass dieser jetzt nicht hier bei ihm war. Der weitaus größere Teil von ihm jedoch wünschte sich immer, dass Cas da war. Immer.  
  
Zu jeder Frau war seine Beziehung oberflächlich gewesen. Bis auf Lisa. Sie war seine Ausnahme gewesen. Sein Jahr, in dem er so getan hatte, als könne er all das einfach hinter sich lassen. In dem er sich letztendlich selbst verleugnet hatte. In dem er sich und Lisa etwas vorgemacht hatte. Denn es war nicht Lisa gewesen, die ihn dort gehalten hatte, und auch nicht das Versprechen an seinen Bruder. Es war Ben gewesen. Tief in seinem Inneren hatte er gehofft, hatte er geglaubt, dass der Junge sein Sohn war. Und er hoffte es noch. Obwohl er Sam verboten hatte auch nur ihre Namen in den Mund zu nehmen, wollte er sie erhalten, diese kleine Hoffnung, dass er zumindest etwas Gutes auf dieser Welt hinterlassen würde, wenn er eines Tages ging.  
Dean wusste nicht, wieso ihm all das ausgerechnet jetzt in den Sinn kam, in einem dunklen Verließ, den Tod bereits grüßend wie einen alten Freund, mit einem letzten Rest Hoffnung auf Erlösung in seinem Herzen. _Cas_ , war das einzige, das er denken konnte, als die Schmerzen einsetzten.  
  
Irgendwann im Laufe dieser Nacht fasste Dean sich krümmend und am Boden liegend einen Entschluss. Er würde nicht aufgeben. Er durfte der Erlösung versprechenden leeren Schwärze hinter seinen Lidern nicht nachgeben. Er musste durchhalten, nur noch eine Stunde, und dann noch eine, und dann noch eine. Denn er wollte Castiel noch einmal sehen, nur noch einmal …  
  
  
2:30 Uhr nachts. Ein tosendes Gewitter wütete am Nachthimmel. Wolken jagten getrieben vom Wind über das Firmament. Kein Stern war mehr zu sehen. Ihr spärliches Licht war abgelöst worden von grellen Blitzen, die bis hinunter zur Erde zuckten, gefolgt vom Grollen des Donners. Doch in die Tiefen des Bunkers drang kein Geräusch. Nichts von alledem registrierten Sams angespannte Sinne. Die Wand kalt in seinem Rücken und das beständige Ticken der Armbanduhr waren alles, was ihm geblieben war. Seine alleinigen Begleiter. Er starrte auf die gegenüberliegende Mauer, eisenverkleidet. Die Schreie hatten aufgehört.  
  
Ein Flügelrauschen. Erschrocken fuhr Sam zusammen und sprang auf. Wie hatte der Engel die Schutzzauber überwunden? Der Bunker war gegen alles Übernatürliche gesichert, auch und vor allem gegen Soldaten des Himmels. Langsam ließ der Jäger die Engelsklinge sinken. Castiel. Er war hier. Erst kam die Erleichterung, dann die Wut. Binnen Sekunden löste das eine Gefühl das andere ab. Doch der Engel ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.  
  
„Frag nicht. Wo ist er?“ Schweigend deutete Sam auf die schwere Eisentür. „Ich verstehe.“ Castiel wusste, was das bedeutete, was geschehen war und was geschehen würde. „Geh jetzt, Sam.“ Dieser nickte nur erschöpft und entfernte sich. Seine Schritte hallten allein in den leeren Gängen wider. Als er fort war, atmete der Engel tief durch, obwohl er das im Grunde gar nicht musste. Atmen. Aber es half ihm, zumindest redete er sich das ein, in dem zwecklosen Versuch sich auf das vorzubereiten, was ihn dort drinnen erwarten würde.  
  
Die Tür knarrte laut und überdeutlich in die Stille hinein, als Castiel sie aufstemmte. Es brauchte eine Weile bis sich seine Augen an die Finsternis in dem fensterlosen Raum gewöhnt hatten. Er hatte kein Licht gemacht. Die Jäger hatten das Verließ mangels Nutzung offenbar als Lagerraum zweckentfremdet. Auf hölzernen Regalen türmten sich Akten und allerlei anderes zum Teil bis an die Decke. Ein Geflecht aus schmalen Gängen, das die Umgebung uneinsehbar machte.  
  
„Dean, ich bin hier“, gab er sich preis. Doch keine Reaktion. Nichts war zu hören. Achtsam setzte der Engel seinen Weg fort. Er konnte spürten, dass der Jäger da war. Wie ein unsichtbarer Nebel erfüllte seine Anwesenheit den Raum, schemenhaft und nicht zu greifen. Mit einem Mal blieb Castiel abrupt stehen und wandte sich allmählich um.  
  
Eine dunkle Gestalt kauerte am Boden, richtete sich dann langsam und geräuschlos auf wie ein Raubtier, das seine Beute erblickt hatte, und trat aus dem Schatten. „Cas“, die raue dunkle Stimme drang an sein Ohr, leise aber unüberhörbar. _Lauf weg_ , schrie jede Faser seiner Hülle. Er erschrak, nicht vor Dean, sondern vor der Erkenntnis, dass sein Körper Dean als Bedrohung wahrnahm. Aber Castiel würde nicht gehen.  
  


 

"So I went to an old friend to help. But watching him, I stopped.  
Everything he sacrificed... and I was about to ask him for more."  
Castiel zu Gott 6x20

  
  
  
SPN-Zitate zum Kapitel:  
"You're hoping Castiel will return to you. I admire your loyalty. I only wish he felt the same way." Naomi zu Dean 8x19  
"I wish circumstances were different. Much of the time I'd rather be here." Castiel zu Dean 6x10  
"Nobody wants him here more than I do." Dean über Castiel  
Sam: "Cas may not come back willingly. I mean, he chose it." Dean: "No. No, not possible." S11  
"And now you're gonna bring him back, okay? You're gonna bring back Cas." Dean betend zu Gott 13x01  
"I'm not leaving here without you." Dean zu Castiel 8x02  
"Part of me always believed that you'd come back." Dean zu Castiel  
"Cas... Cas, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but if you're in there... Cas, fight this! This is not you, fight it! Cas, this isn't you, this isn't you..." Dean zu Castiel 8x17


	18. Verletzt – Der einzige Weg

 

_"The only thing we have left, Dean and me, is each other. If Dean says it's time to go out  
in a blaze of glory, win or lose, so be it. I'm in. But then... That's just how I roll."_   
_Endverse!Castiel zu Dean 5x04_

  
  
Machten Monster schlimme Dinge oder machten schlimme Dinge Monster? Es hieß, wenn du lang genug in den Abgrund schaust, schaut er zurück in dich. Gegen das Böse zu sein machte einen nicht gut. In dem Versuch es zu stoppen riskierte man dasselbe Böse in einem selbst zu wecken. Entweder man starb als Held oder lebte lang genug, um zu sehen, wie man selbst zum Bösen wurde. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da hatte Sam mit den Monstern, die sie jagten, sympathisiert, weil er gefürchtet hatte selbst eines zu sein und glauben wollte gerettet werden zu können. Dean dagegen wusste schon immer, dass er selbst eines war, ein Monster, und Monster verdienten es nicht gerettet zu werden. Er war kein Held, war es nie gewesen, er war nicht stark genug (1).  
  
Das Erste, das er wahrnahm, war das knarrende Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür, dann Schritte. Geschärfte Sinne. Fokus. Alles woran er denken konnte war, dass es ihm gleich sehr viel besser gehen würde. Das leise _Bitte nicht Sam_ ging unter in dem erregten Rauschen seines Blutes durch seine Adern und den vor Spannung zitternden Muskeln. Das Rascheln langer Bekleidung beim Gehen. Der Geruch von Wind, Gewitter und Ozean. Eine vertraute Stimme. Nicht Sam. „Cas.“  
  
Castiel betrat den Raum und augenblicklich übertrug sich Deans Zustand auf ihn. Seine Furcht, sein Verlangen, seine Begierde und die Angst, das Wissen, dass es wehtun wird, überspülten ihn wie eine Welle. Entfesselt. Unerbittliche Körper in der Wollust gefangen, sie kollidierten. Das Mauerwerk in seinem Rücken, Dean hatte ihn mit Schwung dagegen gestoßen. Wie von Sinnen. Sie taten es schnell und hart, kompromisslos, ohne Vorbereitung, ohne Rücksicht. Sie verzehrten einander, gierig, zügellos. Die Kleidung heruntergerissen. Gepresst zwischen Wand und Unterleib des anderen. Eiserner Griff. Irgendwann gingen sie zu Boden. Es dauerte länger als gewöhnlich, bis Dean genug hatte von dem, was er brauchte.  
  
Dann war es vorbei. Gebrochen lagen sie halb nebeneinander, halb aufeinander, zusammengekauert am Boden, um sie herum die Überreste einiger Regale. Verstört und halb weggetreten taten sie ihr Bestes bei Besinnung zu bleiben. „Dean…“, schwach und matt drangen die Worte kaum durch den Nebel ihrer Entkräftung, „Dean? Bleib wach.“ Er durfte jetzt nicht das Bewusstsein verlieren, denn Castiel hatte keine Kraft mehr ihn zu heilen, oder sich selbst.  
  
„Scheiße, Cas, wo bist du gewesen?“ Seine leise, brüchige Stimme konnte kaum über die Fassungslosigkeit hinwegtäuschen, die darin lag. Dean verzog das Gesicht, während er seine Position ein wenig veränderte.  
  
Dem Engel wurde einmal mehr bewusst, zurückkehren war nicht dasselbe wie nie weg gewesen zu sein. Er sah, dass Dean noch immer Schmerzen hatte, und konnte ihm nicht helfen.  
„Im Himmel“, schuldbewusst senkte er den Blick, „Ich habe dich gefühlt, aber sie haben mich nicht gehen lassen.“ (2) Er hatte genau gespürt, dass Dean seine Hilfe brauchte, und hatte nicht zu ihm gelangen können. Ein schreckliches Gefühl. Die Übertragung durch ihr Band hatte einmal mehr zu gut funktioniert, selbst als Dimensionen von Himmel und Erde zwischen ihnen gelegen hatten. Vor Sorge, Verzweiflung und Schmerz hatte Castiel fast den Verstand verloren. Es war ein Wunder, dass er in diesem Zustand hatte entkommen können, doch da war es fast schon zu spät gewesen.  
  
Dean wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass da noch mehr war. „Haben sie dir wehgetan?“ Wenn ja, würde er sie alle umbringen. Sie alle. Trotz seiner desolaten Verfassung erwachte die Rage in ihm. Niemand tat seiner Familie weh und kam ungeschoren davon. Niemand! Doch der Engel schüttelte den Kopf.  
_Das habe ich für sie übernommen_ , dachte Dean sich bitter mit einem Blick auf Castiels geschundenen Körper. Er hatte Cas noch einmal sehen wollen und so hatte er dem Fluch nachgegeben, ihn hineingelassen, sich von ihm verzehren lassen, um noch ein wenig länger zu überleben. Doch der Preis für sein Leben war Castiel.  
  
Vorsichtig und zögernd legte er eine Hand auf Castiels Wunden, ganz so als könnte er sie heilen und einfach ungeschehen machen, was er getan hatte. Oder vielleicht auch bloß um nicht sehen zu müssen, was er angerichtet hatte. Wieso regenerierte der Engel nicht? Vielleicht hatte ihn bereits die Flucht aus dem Himmel geschwächt. Dean fragte nicht, aus Angst er würde hören, dass er dafür verantwortlich war, dass er den Krieger des Herrn verwundbar machte.  
„Ich wollte das nicht tun… Ich will das nie wieder tun…“, seine Stimme brach. Wieso kam Castiel immer wieder zu ihm, wenn das das Ergebnis war? Schmerz.  
  
Plötzlich war die Nähe unerträglich. Voller Scham und Reue wollte sich der Jäger abwenden, doch Castiel hielt seine Hand, sah ihn an und legte sie zurück auf sein Herz. Ungeachtet der Verletzungen. Begleitet von einem leisen heiseren Keuchen, schmerzerfüllt. Ungeachtet dass es wehtat. Aber mit einem Lächeln. „Es ist okay, es ist okay…“ (3)  
  
Dean bat nicht um Vergebung, weil er nicht wollte, dass man ihm vergab, dass der Engel ihm verzieh nach allem, was er ihm angetan hatte. Und Castiel würde ihm nicht verzeihen, weil es nichts gab, das seiner Vergebung bedurfte. Unter den Fingerkuppen spürte Dean seinen unregelmäßigen Atem. Ihr Band gab mehr preis als sie Worte hatten. Erst jetzt drängte sich ihm eine weitere Frage auf, eine Ablenkung von diesem Moment erschreckender Hingabe: „Wie meinst du das, du konntest mich fühlen?“  
  
„Letzten Monat, da ist etwas mit uns geschehen, Dean.“ Einen Moment schien es als vertieften sich seine Gedanken in weit entfernte Überlegungen, er dachte an die Zeit ihrer ersten Begegnungen. „Vielleicht hat es bereits davor begonnen. Vielleicht von Anfang an.“  
Im Grunde war es schon immer so gewesen. Schon immer hatte er den Jäger und diese Verbindung zu ihm spüren können, nur nicht in dem Ausmaß wie jetzt. In der Hölle hatte es begonnen. Die temporäre Verschmelzung mit einer menschlichen Seele entgegen aller Vorschriften, um den rechtschaffenden Mann zu heilen. Durch den Abdruck seiner Gnade hatte er diesen einen Menschen überall finden können, unter Millionen, egal wo er war, selbst in Gabriels Tricksterwelt. Auch seine Gebete waren anders gewesen, lauter, eindringlicher, intensiver, unmöglich zu ignorieren. Als wäre zwischen ihnen ein feiner Silberfaden gespannt, der zu schwingen begann, sobald sie einander begegneten. Nun war der Silberfaden zu einem klaren Strom geworden, unaufhörlich, unumkehrbar, untrennbar? Gnade und Seele.  
  
„Ich glaube, ich habe dich auch gefühlt, Cas.“ Und er tat es noch. Nicht nur mit seinen Händen, sondern mit seiner Seele.

 

Als Dean mit weichen Knien einigermaßen sicher stehen konnte, half er auch Castiel auf die Beine. Dieser stützte sich an der Wand ab und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Seine Gnade regenerierte nur langsam, von seinem Körper ganz zu schweigen. Vorsichtig zogen sie sich wieder an. Castiels Hemd war zerrissen, Deans Gürtel war verloren gegangen. Der Jäger betrachtete das Chaos um sie herum. Tropfen von Blut und Tränen zwischen Holzsplittern und Scherben. So vieles war zerbrochen.  
  
„Cas, das muss aufhören. Heute hätte ich… Gott, ich hätte Sammy beinahe etwas angetan…“ Von Stunde zu Stunde war ihm die Kontrolle über sich ein Stück mehr entglitten. Wenn diese Eisentür nicht zwischen ihnen gewesen wäre… Das hätte er sich nie verziehen. Nicht dass es mit Cas einfacher war. Dean hatte die Grenze von dem, was er an Schmerz und Schuld ertragen konnte, erreicht. Seit vier Monaten lastete nun schon der Fluch auf ihm. So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Er suchte Castiels Blick. Die Art wie dieser wegschaute, ihm auswich... „Es gibt einen Weg, oder? Einen Weg den Fluch zu beenden?“ War Castiel deshalb den letzten Monat über immer wieder im Himmel gewesen?  
  
Castiel blickte ihm nicht in die Augen, damit er die Enttäuschung in ihnen nicht mitansehen musste. Er hatte Dean absichtlich nichts erzählt, um ihm keine falschen Hoffnungen zu machen. „Das ist zu gefährlich.“  
  
„Der Fluch ist zu gefährlich! Was wenn ich auf der Jagd bin und du es nicht rechtzeitig zu mir schaffst?“ Castiel wusste doch wie es war, wenn man keine Kontrolle über sich hatte, wie es war fremdgesteuert zu sein: Leviathane, Naomis Befehle, Rowenas Fluch, Besessenheit durch Lucifer. Wie es war, in diesem Zustand die zu verletzen, die einem am nächsten standen, eine Gefahr für sie zu sein. Dean hatte das alles nicht tun wollen, er wollte es nie wieder tun. Wieso konnte Cas das nicht verstehen?  
  
„Dann beschwöre eben irgendeinen Dämon oder eine Dämonin“, ein Schauer lief dem Engel über den Rücken bei dem Gedanken, dass sich Dean mit solch einer Abscheulichkeit vereinen würde. „Oder nimm Crowley, der steht doch eh auf dich.“  
Sofort als er den schockierten und zutiefst verletzten Ausdruck auf dem menschlichen Gesicht sah, bereute er seinen bissigen, unüberlegten Kommentar. Er hatte es nicht so gemeint. Es war die Angst um Dean gewesen, die da aus ihm gesprochen hatte. Sie machte sein Gemüt schwer und seine Gedanken wirr. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob ein Dämon das Verlangen des Fluchs überhaupt stillen konnte. Schließlich waren Dämonen verstorbene Seelen, die in der Verdammnis pervertiert worden waren. Also waren sie streng genommen keine lebendigen Wesen.  
Ein erneuter Versuch: „Wieso hast du nicht mit einer dir unbekannten Frau geschlafen, wie sonst auch? Was hat sich geändert?“  
  
„Alles, verdammt nochmal!“ Der Jäger schien aufgebracht zu sein.  
  
„Der Fluch. Du kannst ihn nicht kontrollieren.“ Natürlich, einem Menschen könnte Dean nachhaltig Schaden zufügen. Verständlich, dass er diese Möglichkeit nicht in Betracht gezogen hatte. Denn trotz seiner Bürde, würde der Jäger niemals unschuldige Leben riskieren, um sich selbst zu retten.  
  
„Das auch. Aber würdest du mit irgendeiner Frau schlafen?“ Nach allem, was zwischen ihnen gewesen war? Dean hoffte, die Antwort wäre negativ. Denn er selbst konnte es nicht mehr. Er konnte mit niemand anderem schlafen. Schon so lange nicht mehr. Jahre? Er hatte damit aufgehört. Das obligatorische Flirten war zwar geblieben, um sich selbst zu beweisen, dass er es noch draufhatte und wie hetero er doch war. Aber es hatte nicht mehr in One-Night-Stands gemündet. Anfangs hatte er sich noch eingeredet, dass er der Beziehung mit Lisa nachtrauerte. Dann hatte der Jäger es auf den Rette-die-Welt-Stress geschoben. Melanie war seine Erste seit langem gewesen. Nie hätte er sich eingestanden, dass Castiel eine Option war. Nun war der Engel keine Option mehr, sondern der einzige Weg. Vielleicht war er es schon immer gewesen. Was Castiel ihn hatte fühlen lassen, hatte alles Bisherige in den Schatten gestellt. Denn Dean hatte nicht nur mit seinem Körper gefühlt, sondern auch mit seinem Herzen, mit seiner Seele. Und er tat es noch. Permanent, irreversibel, unumkehrbar.  
Unangenehm zog sich Deans Brustkorb zusammen. Die nächsten Worte würden über seine Zukunft entscheiden. Es war als wäre er am Ende der Klippe angelangt, an dessen Rand er schon seit Jahren entlangtanzte, und Castiels Antwort konnte ihn entweder endgültig in Sicherheit bringen oder ihn in den Abgrund stürzen.  
  
„Nein“, sagte Castiel, „aber das ist etwas anderes. Ich habe keine sexuellen Bedürfnisse, du schon.“  
  
„Du hast was?“ Keine sexuellen Bedürfnisse. Hatte ihm Cas nur einen Gefallen getan? Hatte der Engel selbst gar keine Freude daran? Aber wieso hatte er dann beim letzten Neumond nochmals mit ihm geschlafen? Hatte er sich Cas aufgedrängt? Hatte er das zwischen ihnen so fehlgedeutet? Was hatte er sich auch dabei gedacht zu glauben, da wäre mehr gewesen?! Auf mehr zu hoffen? Was dieses Mehr war, wurde ihm erst jetzt klar, da er erkannte, dass es unmöglich war. Castiel war ein Engel. Castiel begehrte ihn nicht. Nicht so wie er ihn.  
  
„Dean… Dean, hör mir zu.“ Vorsichtig aber bestimmt fasste der Engel seine Schulter und suchte seinen Blick. „Ich tue das nicht, um mir Befriedigung zu verschaffen oder weil es mir die Natur so vorschreibt, sondern weil ich dir nah sein will. Mit allem, was ich habe. Mit allem, was ich bin. Weil ich dich brauche. Mit allem, was du bist.“ _Ich brauche dich._ Bewusst hatte er Deans Worte gewählt in der Gewissheit, was sie bedeuteten. „Aber ich werde nicht immer verfügbar sein und deswegen brauchst du andere.“ Die letzten Worte schmeckten seltsam bitter, aber das war okay. Es musste okay sein.  
  
„Ich will aber keine anderen, verstehst du?!“  
Noch nie hatte Dean jemanden, der sein Heute war, gebeten auch sein Morgen zu sein. Er war stets bemüht gewesen, im Leben anderer nur ein Gastauftritt zu sein, der nicht im Abspann auftauchte. Wie ein Buch, das man immer wieder öffnete, doch niemals laß. Aber bei dem Engel war das etwas anderes. Castiel war anders. Castiel war besonders, etwas Besonderes für ihn. Das, was er für Castiel fühlte, war besonders.  
  
Etwas verband sie, seit der Engel ihn aus der Hölle gerettet hatte. Und damit meinte er nicht den Handabdruck, den dieser auf seiner Schulter hinterlassen hatte. Es war etwas anderes. Etwas, das viel tiefer ging und ihn zunehmend verwirrte. Anfangs hatte er geglaubt, er wäre wie ein Bruder für ihn, aber das entsprach nicht der Wahrheit. Seine Zuneigung ihm gegenüber unterschied sich enorm von der, die er Sam gegenüber hegte. Es waren keine familiären Gefühle, die in ihm aufflammten. Dean hatte lange gebraucht, um zu verstehen, was er in Cas sah. Keinen Bruder, keinen besten Freund und erst recht keinen Jagdgefährten. Den Gedanken zu fassen fiel ihm noch immer verdammt schwer, aber Castiel war alles, was er wollte. (4)  
  
Es war zu früh. Zu früh für Erleichterung, Hoffnung oder Freude über die Worte des Engels. Es war noch nicht an der Zeit. Das hier war die Zeit des Mutes. Dean war kein Mann der großen Worte und er hatte nie geglaubt, dass er das hier jemals sagen würde: „Ich… ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Ich möchte an deiner Seite leben, kämpfen und sterben. Mir ist klar, dass du ein Engel bist und ich ein Mensch, aber es würde mir alles bedeuten, wenn du und ich… wenn es ein Wir geben könnte.“  
  
Sein Herz pochte aufgewühlt in seiner Brust. Früher hätte Dean solche Gedanken als Chick-Flick-Momente abgetan und weggelacht, aber ihre Verbindung hatte alles verändert. Er konnte nicht mehr atmen ohne ihn. Wenn er nur daran dachte, Cas wieder wehzutun oder ihn zu verlieren… es war als würde er sich selbst verlieren. Ihr Band war so tiefgreifend, wie könnte er es vor anderen verbergen? Wie könnte er ohne ihn sein? Wie könnte er nicht mit ihm zusammen sein?  
  
„Aber das geht nur ohne den Fluch, nicht wahr?“, ahnte der Engel Deans weitere Worte voraus, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und schluckte schwer. „Dann kann ich nicht mit dir zusammen sein.“  
  
Deans Gedanken froren ein. Für einen Augenblick war es als betrachtete er all das aus weiter Ferne. Langsam ansteigend sickerte der Schmerz zu ihm durch. So fühlte sich also der finale Dolchstoß an. Worte wie Salz in der Wunde und keine Tränen um es fort zu spülen. Dean rang nach Atem, ihm wurde schlecht. „Cas, bitte tu das nicht…“ Es war als würde man ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen. Er verlor den Halt. Er verlor Castiel. Was man nie hatte, musste man auch nicht loslassen? Das war eine Lüge. Denn er fiel. Er fiel in einen tiefen dunklen Abgrund und der Engel war es gewesen, der ihn hinuntergestoßen hatte, der ihn fallen ließ.  
  
„Es könnte dich töten…“, hörte er ihn sagen.  
  
„Ein akzeptables Risiko“, brachte Dean tonlos aber entschlossen hervor. Es gab Dinge, die schlimmer waren als zu sterben.  
  
„Nicht für mich!“ Deans Tod war keine Option. Er hatte ihn schon einmal fast verloren. Einmal? Nein, viel zu oft. Zu oft um es ein weiteres Mal ertragen zu können.  
  
„Cas! Ich will so nicht mehr leben. Ich will Sam nicht mehr gefährden. Ich will dir nicht mehr wehtun. Nie wieder. Bitte…“, verzweifelt brach Dean ab, wandte sich ab, atmete zittrig aus und suchte doch wieder seinen Blick, „Hilf mir.“  
  
Castiel sah ihn an und brach. Der Schmerz in den grünen Augen war unverkennbar. „Du weißt nicht, was du da verlangst“, entgegnete er. Selbst wenn es Dean nicht umbringen würde, die Qualen, die er dabei durchleiden würde, wären... Castiel hatte keine Worte dafür. Das würde er keinem Menschen je wieder antun und erst recht nicht diesem. „Du willst, dass ich deine Seele berühre und den Fluch herausbrenne?! Nein.“  
  
Dean verzog keine Miene, als er erfuhr, was getan werden musste. „Ich bin mir darüber im Klaren, was auf mich zukommt. Es ist okay.“  
  
„Wie kannst du das sagen?!“ Der Engel streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus und ließ sie doch wieder sinken. Castiel war sich nur zu bewusst, jetzt in diesem Moment könnten sie mit einem falschen Wort, mit einer Geste, mehr zerstören, als er sich ausmalen wollte. „Du hast selbst gesehen, was allein die bloße Berührung mit Menschen macht!“  
  
„Das ist mir egal!“, dann wurde die Stimme des Jägers ruhiger, und leiser fuhr er fort, „Aber du… du bist mir nicht egal.“  
  


 

_"If I do go darkside, you gotta take me out. And don't let Sam get in the way, because he'll try.  
I can't go down that road again, man. I can't be that thing again."_   
_Dean zu Castiel 10x09_

  
  
  
1) "I guess I'm not the man either of our dads wanted me to be. I'm not a hero. I'm not strong enough." Dean zu Castiel 4x16  
2) "Castiel? He's not here. You see, he has this weakness. He likes you." Uriel zu Dean  
3) “What’s the difference between love and devotion, professor?” “Well... you can love many people but devotion is too deep and too strong to be shared. It is when the world is falling apart all around you and people think you’re drowning in the darkness because they don’t see it.  His soul shining so bright that you are blind for everything but him. Your soul finds comfort only in his light and your body’s only purpose is to make sure it never fades. It’s almost... religious, extraordinary. You smile when you should be crying.”  
4) vgl. Phoenix86: Über uns nur der Himmel. 2018  
  
Musik zum Kapitel:  
Let‘s Hurt Tonight - Chase Holfelder  
Schatten ohne Licht - Madeline Juno


End file.
